The Moon is Not Enough
by Peking Noodle
Summary: The further adventures of Max and Logan in the Noodle's very own AU...
1. All I Want Is You

**The Moon Is Not Enough by ThePekingNoodle**

**_Disclaimer:_** _The Noodle doesn't own them but their real owner is still not doing anything with them and they are unbearable when someone doesn't. _

**_AN:_**_ Told you the Noodle would be back. Loose ends are not to be tolerated. Not to mention that keyboard of mine and the whining…it's enough to make even a Noodle crazy…no, not Max and Logan whining. The readers of the last magnum opus. ;) _

_To any new readers, this is a sequel to **Reaching for The Moon, my first AU Max and **__Logan__ fic. If you didn't read that one, the Noodle is not responsible for any bafflement, confusion or mental breakdowns resulting from the reading of this._

_And now with no further ado…on with the show!_

_PN_

------------------------------

**Chapter One:  All I Want Is You**

_In which our hero and heroine enjoy some down time only to be hit with a not so happy surprise…_

Since their return from the yacht, Max and Logan had fallen into a comfortable routine. Logan had gone back to spending his days working on his hacks for Eyes Only alternated with his continued surveillance of the Colonel and Manticore. While he did that, Max kept herself busy roaming Seattle on her Ninja, getting to know the ins and outs of her adopted city. 

Some days she met Original Cindy or Kendra for lunch, but if she was close enough she'd stop back at the penthouse and roust Logan off of the computers long enough for him to make her one of his gourmet meals.

Evenings were saved for leisurely dinners together in the Penthouse, followed some nights by an evening of playing chess or watching movies, and on others by several hours spent hanging out at CRASH with Original Cindy and her gang.  Sometimes Logan passed on CRASH, needing to spend the time communicating with contacts who were located in time zones all over the world, and Max went alone. 

But no matter what, the late nights were saved for each other. Sometimes their lovemaking was slow and sweet and sometimes it was hard and fast, but no matter what, the passion between the two of them never slackened. Each morning when Max woke up and looked at her husband sleeping beside her she smiled, thinking how lucky she was to have found Logan at what could have been the darkest part of her life.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

This morning she had slept a bit later than usual. They had spent the previous evening at CRASH playing pool, drinking beer and dancing, and she had been taken by a spirit of devilment.  Logan had been buried in his research for days and so she had been determined to have his full attention that night.  

Her campaign to drive him crazy had begun before they even left the penthouse, when she had appeared in the doorway of their bedroom ready to go to CRASH. Her jeans were lower cut than he'd ever seen her wear before, and her wine colored top barely covered her midriff. It bared her shoulders, and the neckline dipped down, affording Logan a tantalizing glimpse of cleavage. She had let her hair flow loose over her shoulders in soft waves, and put on soft red lip gloss that made her mouth gleam as if she had just licked her lips. Her eyes were dark and smoky, an effect of the subtle eye shadow she'd skillfully applied.

Logan had just reached to pick up his keys when he saw her. He stopped in his tracks as he took her in. He felt a sudden rush of heat and a hardening in his groin. Keys forgotten on the table he strode over to her and reached out to pull her to him. "You sure you want to go to CRASH tonight?" he said in a husky growl, letting his eyes devour her. 

Max laughed and ducked away from him. "You are so not getting away with spending another night locked up in this place." She picked up his keys and tossed them to him. "Let's go."

Logan sighed and followed her out the door, admiring the sway of her hips as she walked in front of him to the elevator. Once inside he let her push the button for the garage, but then he neatly backed her into a corner, trapping her between the walls and his arms. He dipped his head and trailed soft kisses across her shoulders and along the top edge of her shirt.

By the time they reached the garage he had her backed up against the wall as he pressed against her, letting her feel her effect on him.  "Are you really sure you want to go to CRASH?" he asked again.

Max placed her hands on his chest and pushed him back. "Come on, lover boy. I have a date with a pool table and a coupla pitchers of beer."

"If we stay here, I can teach you some other games." Logan suggested, not one to give up easily.

"Anticipation, Logan." Max tossed her hair and strode to the Ninja. She threw her leg over it and gave Logan a look.  

"You sure you want to take this and not the car?" he asked her.

"Climb on." She gunned the engine and he quickly obliged, only to suffer more sweet torture as he snuggled his arms around her waist. Max shot out of the parking space and sent the bike careening through the garage.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

CRASH was a continuation of what Max had begun at the penthouse. She spent the evening alternately tantalizing him with _accidental_ touches, followed by sudden swift retreats.  Original Cindy looked on with amusement as Max expertly made Logan burn for her. 

"What are you smiling like the Cheshire cat about?" Max demanded when Logan left the table to get a refill of beer.

"Sugah, for a girl who a few weeks ago wasn't so sure of her man, you got that boy wrapped around your pinky finger. But if you don't take him home and put him out of his misery soon, he's like to set this whole place on fire."

Max laughed happily. She looked up to see Logan approaching the table and let her eyes sweep over him knowingly, ending up locked with his. Cindy reached up and took the pitchers from his hands, setting them safely down on the table.

"Hey boo. Shame to let this go to waste, which is what it's gonna do when you drop it in about two more seconds."

Logan ignored her as Max rose and walked to the tiny dance floor, swaying in time to the rock number that was playing.  He quickly caught up with her and grasped her shoulders, pulling her close to him as the song segued into a slow ballad.

Max looked up at him as she let herself melt into his tall frame. "Who said I wanted to dance with you?" she teased. She ran her hands over his back.

Logan let his hands drop to her hips and he pulled her even closer. "You want to do more than dance with me, and you and I both know it."

"Oh yeah?" Max challenged, enjoying the heat in his eyes, and in his hands where they rested on her skin. 

"Yeah." Logan had had enough and he grabbed one of her hands and pulled her off the floor and towards the back exit of CRASH.

"The dance isn't over." Max protested as they exited the building.

"It's only just begun." 

They were outside now and Logan glanced around to be sure they were alone. Satisfied that they were, he pushed her up against the side of the building and dropped his head, devouring her mouth in a hard kiss. When he stopped they were both breathing heavily, and his hands had somehow found their way underneath her top. He lowered his head and kissed her again, grinding his hips against hers. Max moaned softly and pulled him even closer. 

"So is it on your agenda to get down to it right here and now, or are we going home first?" Logan finally asked her, looking in satisfaction at her swollen lips and flushed cheeks.

In answer Max pulled him along to the Ninja. The two climbed on wordlessly and Logan swore that she managed to get them back to Fogle Towers in record time. By some miracle they managed to make it up to the penthouse mostly clothed, although it wasn't from any lack of effort on his part. 

Max felt a flush of heat as she remembered what had come as soon as they had made it inside the penthouse.  By the time they made it to the bedroom, Logan had taught her several new "games" and the living and dining rooms had been thoroughly christened.  Not to mention the stop in the kitchen for a snack that had turned into something more than one consisting of food…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

She stretched out in the bed, feeling the pleasant soreness in her muscles from the night's activities and leaned down to drop a light kiss on Logan.

"Go 'way." He muttered. "It's not time to get up yet." He rolled on his side, facing away from her and began to snore lightly.

Max chuckled and climbed out of the bed. "As if you could right now anyway." She was still smiling as she pulled the sheets up over him, and then headed in to take a shower.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

When she emerged from the shower the bed was empty. She sniffed eagerly and was surprised not to smell one of Logan's delicious meals. Puzzled she headed out to the kitchen. 

Logan was there dressed in a pair of loose sweat pants that hung low on his slim hips and a t-shirt that outlined his muscles nicely, but he wasn't cooking. Instead he had a letter in his hand and a frown on his face. 

"What is it?" she asked him. "Is it the Colonel?"

He looked up. "No." He said shortly.

"Logan?" Max said when he didn't continue.

"It's a letter from immigration. About you."

Max tilted her head. "About me?"

"Seems you're an illegal alien and as such subject to deportation."

"But we're married. How can that be?"

"That's the thing. Remember the guy who married us at customs?"

Max shuddered. "That sleaze ball?"

"Well it seems the sleaze ball and his partner, the slime ball, were running a scam. Refusing to let visitors through customs and then offering to marry them to a citizen in order to let them in. Only thing is that the sleaze ball had no license to marry anyone."

"We're not married?" Max stared at him, trying to take it in.

"Evidently not." 

Before she could answer there was a knock at the door. Logan walked over to admit Bling, who was carrying a folded newspaper in his hands. 

"Why do I think that this visit isn't a good thing?" he groaned as he stood back to let Bling enter the apartment.

Bling wordlessly handed him the Weekly World News. Its headline blared.

**PHONY MARRIAGE SCAM FOOLS DOZENS…****SEATTLE****'S MOST PROMINENT MOVERS AND SHAKERS CAUGHT UP IN SCHEME…DETAILS INSIDE… CON ARTSTS RAKE IN MILLIONS!!!**

"Are we listed?" Logan asked handing the paper to Max, already knowing the answer.

Bling nodded in confirmation and the two exchanged glances.

The phone began to ring. Max and Logan looked at each other. "Ashley," they said simultaneously.

Logan grabbed Max's hand. "Bling, let yourself out or stay and fix yourself some breakfast if you want. I'll talk to you later." 

"Where…what…" Bling began, and then shook his head as the two headed into the bedroom.

"We need to talk. Do me a favor and answer the phone and tell her we left the country."  Logan called out before the door slammed behind the two.

Bling walked over to the shrilling phone and lifted it out of its cradle. "Oh hey Ashley…"

**End of Chapter One…TBC…**


	2. Where's The Party

****

The Moon is Not Enough by ThePekingNoodle

------------------------------

Chapter Two: Where's The Party?

Our hero and heroine have some company…

The minute the bedroom door closed behind them, Max whirled to face Logan. "Do you think it's true?" she demanded.

He shrugged. "Evidently." He appeared unconcerned with the situation.

Max stared at him. "What are we going to do?"

Logan frowned, "As in?" The solution was obvious to him, and he wondered why she didn't realize that all they had to do was take a quick trip to a justice of the peace to make things legal.

"As in we aren't really married." She was getting impatient with his obtuseness and a small sliver of uncertainty crept into her mind. She wondered why he wasn't taking her into his arms and reassuring her that they would fix things with a legal ceremony as soon as possible.

"And in your mind that means what, Max?" He gave her a hard look. _Does she want an out?_

"It means we aren't married." She turned away from him and walked to the window. _Is that what he really wants?_

Logan looked at her rigid back and was about to walk over to her. He was interrupted by a soft knocking on the door. He opened it to see Bling standing in the hallway.

"Logan, you have company."

"Tell whoever it is that I'm not home." Logan said shortly.

Before Bling could respond, Original Cindy pushed past him. She stood there with her hands on her hips glaring at Logan. "What's the 411 on the word I just got that you and my girl ain't really married? If you been throwing smoke in her eyes just so you can get down and dirty with her, you are gonna get your ass kicked."

"Whoa." Logan threw up his hands. "This is as much news to me as it is to you."

Cindy looked around the room for Max and spotted her near the window. "Boo? You okay? Your boy givin' me the straight scoop?"

Max nodded. "We didn't know it until Bling brought the paper over today." She didn't mention the doubts that were trying to inch into her mind.

"So what you plannin' on doing about it?" Original Cindy gave Logan a hard look.

Bling ranged himself next to Cindy and it was clear he was waiting for Logan's answer as well.

Logan was becoming annoyed at their intervention into what he regarded as his and Max's personal business. He opened his mouth to give them a blistering reply, but stopped when the front door to the penthouse was thrown open. _Oh no, _he thought to himself as Kendra entered, talking nonstop.

"Logan what in hell is going on? Max where are you? Are you okay? Wait until Mom hears about this…I have a headache thinking about it…Logan you better call the lobby and tell them not to let any blondes wearing pink up here…And then you better tell me exactly what you're doing to fix this…"

One sentence had fixed itself in Logan's mind "blonde in pink". He looked at Bling and the two of them raced to the concierge phone. Bling got there first, and had picked it up and was waiting for a connection when the elevator dinged. 

"Lock the door." Logan hissed.

It was too late. Ashley came floating in dressed in her signature color. 

"Logan, darling." She was all over him like a clinging vine before he had a chance to move. "Bling said you weren't here, but I know he doesn't like me and was just trying to keep us apart. As soon as I hung up, I knew you'd be waiting for me to get here. What lovely news."

She looked at Original Cindy and Kendra who were standing there, momentarily speechless. "Oh, are you here to pick up your little gold digger friend? Well do it and get out. Logan and I need to spend some quality time together." The sweetness and light was gone from her voice as she addressed them.

Logan disengaged her arms from around his neck and stepped back. The back of his neck was prickling and he could almost feel the heat in the air. "Um, Ashley, I don't think it's the best idea for you to be here right now."

"Darling, you don't have to pretend for their benefit." She tossed a disdainful glance at Kendra and Cindy. "We don't care what they think. I know that you've only been putting up with that little nothing until you could figure out how to get rid of her. And now you don't have to. Isn't that wonderful? Where is she anyway? Packing her things?" She advanced on Logan again and he backed away. Bling stood staring at her in fascination, much as he would watch a poisonous snake as it advanced on its prey.

Max had had enough and she stepped out from behind Kendra and Original Cindy. Logan groaned to himself and wondered what kind of first aid supplies he had on hand.

"I'm right here, _darling_." Max said sweetly to Ashley in an exaggerated imitation of Ashley's affected manner of speech. 

"So you are." Ashley shot her a venomous look. 

Max stood next to Logan. 

"Give it up sweetheart. He's had enough of you. Logan needs a real woman not some silly little girl." Ashley stepped forward. 

"A shame I don't see one around here then." Max retorted.

Ashley gasped and lunged forward grabbing for Max's hair. "Why you little…"

"Ashley don't…" Logan never finished his sentence.

There was a blur of motion and Ashley found herself sitting on the hard wood floor on her pink clad bottom. "You bitch!" she screamed and threw herself forward clutching at Max's ankles. Max was caught off guard and Ashley managed to pull her down onto the floor with her. 

That was the last advantage she was to have over Max. The others stood there frozen as Max made quick work of Ashley. In what seemed like seconds Ashley was flat on her back and Max was calmly sitting on her stomach, holding her hands over her head.

"Let go of me." Ashley's hair was sticking out in all directions, her blouse was missing a few buttons and it looked like she had the beginnings of a bruise on her right cheek. "Logan, look what she's done to me," she wailed. "She's a savage."

Max smiled a Cheshire cat grin. She looked unruffled except for a tiny scratch on her face. "You went after me. All I did was defend myself." Her face reflected complete innocence but Logan saw the glint in her eyes. 

"Max, let her up," he said mildly.

"Only if she promises not to attack me again. I don't know if she's had her rabies shot and I swear she tried to bite me." Max said sarcastically.

"Bling." Logan nodded to Bling. Bling reached down and took hold of Ashley's hands at the same time that Logan pulled Max off of Ashley. Once Logan had Max clear, Bling pulled Ashley up, never letting go of her hands. 

Ashley caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and her face crumpled. Elegant tears began to stream down it. "Oh my god. Look what the little beast did to me." 

Logan was holding Max close by him, and he felt her tense. He looked at her and said softly, "Max, don't. Please." 

She stared up at him stubbornly. 

He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I know she deserved it, but I think she's had enough. Let it go."

Original Cindy finally regained her voice and stepped forward. She stared hard at Ashley.

"You need to be getting' your pink self outa my sight before I finish what my home girl just started. Ain't no one tries to jack my boo's man away from her."

Ashley flinched back and shot a piteous look in Logan's direction. He was looking down at Max and ignored her. 

Bling looked at Kendra. "Kendra, do you think you could help Ashley clean up in the guest bathroom?"

Kendra looked sulky for a moment, but Bling nodded his head slightly in Max and Logan's direction and she capitulated. "Bring her along." 

Bling ushered Ashley after Kendra, practically dragging her away from Max and Logan. 

Original Cindy looked at the two of them. "You two got enough on your plate right now. This girl's gonna help Kendra and Bling send the pink lady home. Whyn't you go in there until she's gone?" She indicated the bedroom.

Logan looked at Max. "Max? Probably a good idea." He pulled her along with him and closed the door behind them, making sure it was locked. 

Once inside he stood there looking at her. She stared back at him defiantly, waiting for the lecture. Instead he started to grin.

"Logan?" Max said, a question in her voice. "You aren't angry at me?"

Logan dissolved into laughter. "Max, I should be furious at you but the expression on Ashley's face when she landed on her butt was priceless."

Max started to giggle. 

Logan reached her out and swept her into his arms. "It's kind of nice to know that I have my own personal amazon ready to defend me against anyone and anything. Especially against females dressed in pink."

Max was laughing with him. "Yeah well, seeing as how pink makes you nauseous what else could I do?"

"It does?" Logan asked.

"It damn well better." Max stated. 

"It does." Logan stated firmly. Their eyes locked and he leaned in and kissed her. "Have I told you lately that I love you?" His voice was husky when he raised his head from hers.

"Not in the last hour or so." Max teased. 

"I love you, Max Cale." He declared.

"Don't you mean Guevara?"

He gave her a mock frown. "I said what I meant."

"What about the legality of our marriage?"

"If it's not really legal, which I'm not so sure of yet, it's going to be."

Max felt a slow warmth growing inside of her. "So is that a proposal ? In case it isn't?"

"No."

Her face fell. 

Logan took her chin in his hand. "This is a proposal." He stared intently into her eyes. "I love you and I want to spend my life with you. Marry me, Max."

Max felt her insides melting into a puddle, "Yes, Logan,"she whispered. She paused, "What if the marriage is already legal?"

"Marry me anyway. We missed out on the whole white wedding thing. But you deserve to have that. If you want it."

"I don't care about that. I just care about you."

"Think about it."

"So what do we do now?" Max asked.

"I need to do some research…" Logan began.

No I meant _now_. We're locked in her until Ashley leaves." Max said with a wicked glint in her eye.

"Well it clearly isn't safe to let you out there with her." Logan said thoughtfully. He slowly began to push Max backwards. She felt the edge of the bed hit the back of her legs. Logan gave her one more gentle push, and she allowed herself to fall backwards onto the mattress, pulling him with her. 

"I have some ideas…" she whispered. 

"I'm always open to ideas…" he said.

End of Chapter Two…TBC…


	3. Gentlemen Prefer Blondes

****

The Moon is Not Enough by ThePekingNoodle

-----------------------------

Chapter Three: Gentlemen Prefer Blondes

__

In which the more our hero digs into things, the more layers he finds…

The next few days passed uneventfully. The date that Max was supposed to appear before immigration was rapidly approaching, but Logan had his attorneys working on postponing the hearing until he could figure out what was going on.

Max stayed at the apartment with him during the days since he was worried about her papers possibly being questioned if she continued her trips around Seattle. By the evenings she was ready to scream from boredom, so the two of them would head out after dark. They visited CRASH a few times since Logan figured it wasn't the kind of place whose habitués would be rushing to cooperate with the authorities. Once Max persuaded him to accompany her up to the top of the Space Needle. Complete with a stop in what they had come to consider "their" restaurant on the way down.

It was mid-morning on the fourth day when he pushed back from his monitor with an expression of frustration on his face.

Max had just wandered into the room and she took one look at him and asked, "What?"

"That's the question of the moment," he said wryly.

"As in?"

"As in, there's something rotten about this whole situation with you." He pointed to the screen. "There's the latest communication from my attorneys. Immigration is refusing to issue you a temporary visa until we can get things straightened out."

"Why?" Max wanted to know.

"No reason given. But that would be okay, because I told my attorney to get hold of a JP so we can get married again and then they can't ship you out of the country."

"That sounds easy enough."

"It should be but it isn't. Suddenly there isn't a single JP in the entire city of Seattle who's willing or able to marry us. The minute my attorney gives our names, they all come up with excuses. Vacations or conventions or emergency surgery."

"So someone is making it impossible for me to stay here if I don't marry you, and they're also making it impossible for me to marry you?"

"So it seems. But there's more. I've checked and double-checked personally on the clown who married us the first time at the airport. He was legal. Someone who's very, very good has altered the records.But I was able to follow his trail and see where the changes were made."

"So we really are married then?" Max asked.

"Yes. But not according to the present official records." He paused and ran a hand through his hair, a familiar gesture that Max had grown to love. "Now you see my frustration."

Max reached down and smoothed his hair, which was sticking up in spikes. "So what do we do?"

Logan was smiling at her and he pulled her down into his lap for a kiss. "I was thinking maybe we ought to take a trip. Out of Seattle," he said when they came up for air.

"The cabin?" Max wanted to know. 

"I don't think so. A few people know about it. No, I have a friend who owns a vineyard in Northern California. I thought we might visit him for a few days. He's completely trustworthy and it would get us out of here. I have a bad feeling about Seattle right now. Until I know what's going down, and who's behind it, I think we should leave."

Max smiled. "I like that idea, I'm about to go crazy being cooped up in here. And I love vineyards."

"I already called him this morning. We can leave as soon as you pack."

"What about getting out of Seattle? If what you say is true, won't whoever is behind all this be looking for us to do that?""

Logan smiled smugly and held up a thick envelope. "You see here complete travel papers for Mr. & Mrs. Michael Eastman of Modesto, California. We've been visiting relatives in Seattle and now we're heading back home."

"You think of everything." Max grinned.

Just then the concierge phone shrilled and Logan picked it up. "Thank you. Send it up."

"Send what up?" Max wanted to know.

"They probably have our pictures in case we try to leave. So I ordered some things." The doorbell rang. "Um, Max, you want to let me up so I can answer that?" 

Max stuck her tongue out and jumped off of his lap. "I've got it." She headed out and was back in a few moments carrying a fair sized carton. "What is it?"

Logan grinned, "Open it and see."

Max ripped open the flaps and pulled out the packing paper sitting on top of the box. Suddenly she stopped dead and gave Logan a glare. "No. No way."

"Max, you need to look as different as possible."

She pulled out a blonde wig and looked at it sourly. "Blonde? Couldn't you have made me a redhead?"

"I know how much you love blondes," he teased. "Anyway I've always had a soft spot for them."

She threw the wig at him and dug back into the box. He waited for her next reaction. He wasn't disappointed as she let out a squeal of indignation and slowly straightened up, holding a dress in her hands.

"I am NOT wearing this." She informed him darkly.

"Max, it's a disguise." He tried to keep a straight face.

"It's PINK." Her voice dripped disgust.

"Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Where's your sense, period?" she retorted. 

"Maybe I like pink?" he said innocently.

Max growled and let the dress drop on the floor as she advance menacingly towards him. "Pink makes you nauseous, remember?"

Logan just looked at her calmly. "All the better disguise then. Since Logan Cale wouldn't be with a woman who wore pink."

"Logan…you…I…" Max sputtered.

"Max, there's no time to get new stuff. I guess you'll just have to make do with this." He reached down and picked up the dress and handed it to her with the wig. "You better get packed and dressed. I want to hit the checkpoints at about five. They'll be really busy then and we have a better chance of slipping by without too many questions.

She glared at him but took the dress and wig without any further words and went to the bedroom to get ready for their trip.

Logan smiled as he watched her stalk away. "Oh, Max?"

She stopped and looked back at him, "What else?" 

"You didn't ask what your alias was. Don't you want to know?"

"Let me guess. Fifi?" she said sarcastically.

"Actually that's pretty close. It's Bunny. You know these society families and their names."

"So why isn't yours, Biff?"

He looked at her. "Wow. I should have thought of that. But it's too late to change the paperwork." He gave her a look of mock regret.

"I'm going to leave you alone now. Before I kill you." With that Max resumed her walk to the bedroom.

Logan sat there laughing to himself. It was certainly going to be an interesting trip out of Seattle. If he managed to survive Max. 

****

End of Chapter Three…TBC…


	4. Clothes Make the Woman

**The Moon is Not Enough by ThePekingNoodle**

**-----------------------------**

**Chapter Four: Clothes Make the Woman**

_In which our heroine gets a bit of her own back…_

Max entered their bedroom and tossed the blonde wig and the pink dress onto the bed. Despite her annoyance with Logan, she had to admit that no one who knew her would ever associate a blonde in pink with Max Guevara Cale. She also had to admit that Logan had displayed a heretofore unsuspected sense of humor in setting up her alias. But she wasn't about to let him know her thoughts. Let him be nervous for a while about her reaction.

She hadn't been lying when she told Logan she loved vineyards. Some of her happiest summers had been spend touring the Sonoma Valley vineyards in the company of her parents who had been wine connosieurs.  She idly wondered where his friend's vineyard was, and if it was one of the ones that had been opened to the public or if it had remained private despite the exigencies of Post-Pulse America. Of course many of the vintners had been better off than ordinary citizens as the demand for fine wines from the far east and Europe had remained steady. 

It didn't take her long to pack a suitcase for herself for the trip. When she finished she picked up the blonde wig and considered it for a moment before heading into bathroom with it. It was clear that she'd need to bind her own hair up in order to get it on so she set to work twisting her long thick hair on top of her head. She secured it in place with some hair pins and a stretch band that she used to keep it out of her way when she worked out. That done she pulled out her special makeup and carefully covered her bar code. Finally ready she carefully pulled the blonde wig over her head and into place.  

She looked into the mirror and realized that her normal careless swipe of lip gloss wasn't going to do. Neither were her usual makeup shades. Bending down she rummaged in the under sink cabinet until she came up with a zippered pink makeup bag. With a look of distaste she spilled the contents on to the counter. As she suspected there was a small bottle of pink nail polish, some pink toned blush, mauve eyeshadow, and an unopened tube of lipstick. She cautiously pulled off the top and twisted it up. It was…pink.  With a sigh she set to work using the makeup. 

"Max?" Logan's voice drifted in from the bedroom. 

She didn't answer, but instead concentrated on finishing up her makeup application, figuring he would find her soon enough. 

There was the sound of drawers opening and closing in the bedroom and she assumed that Logan was packing a suitcase for himself.  Hangars rattled and she heard the click of suitcase locks.  

A moment later the bathroom door opened and there was silence and then Logan said slowly, "Max…?" 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Logan had finished up his work on the computer and downloaded the programs he was going to need while they were away, onto his laptop. When he finished, he looked at his watch and realized that they needed to leave within the next hour if they were going to hit the checkpoints at the right time. He headed into their bedroom. Max's suitcase stood on the floor and the pink dress was lying on the bed. 

"Max?" he called. There was no answer but he heard her moving around in the bathroom and decided he'd do his own packing while she finished up whatever she was doing.  Fifteen minutes later he snapped the locks closed on his suitcase and set it down next to Max's. He picked the pink dress up in his hand and headed for the bathroom. 

When he opened the door he nearly dropped the dress.  Max stood in front of the vanity with her back to him. She was dressed only in a pair of the tiniest excuses for panties he had ever seen and a halter neck bra that left her back bare. Her skin gleamed golden and he drank in her lush curves.  

"Max…?" he managed to choke out, as he told himself that they had no time for fun and games if they were going to get to the checkpoints.

Max turned and he was speechless.  Gone was his exotic dark haired beauty. Instead an equally lovely blonde stood looking at him. Her hair was slanted in a chin length bob that served to emphasize the exotic cast of her features. Artfully applied eye shadow emphasized her dark eyes, which contrasted dramatically with her light hair. Her lips were a soft pink instead of their usual berry red but they were every bit as enticing. 

The bra she was wearing pushed up her already lush breasts so they appeared to be about to spill out of it and her panties dipped low exposing her golden belly and long legs.

"Um… here." He held out the dress. "I thought you might want this. We need to leave soon." 

Max gave him a wicked smile and held out her hand for the dress but made no move to come closer to him. 'Are you going to give that to me or stand there gawking all day?"

Logan just stood there, maintaining his control by a slim margin. He gulped as she grew tired of waiting and sauntered toward him, clearly enjoying his reaction. She stopped just inches away from him. 

"Cat got your tongue,_ Biff_?" she said seductively. She reached out and ran a pink tipped fingernail down his chest.  Logan counted to ten and clenched his fists at his sides. 

"Max, we have to get going," he managed to repeat. 

"The name is _Bunny_, sweetheart and I know that." She made no move to take the dress from him, enjoying her revenge for his earlier teasing.  "So do I pass muster as a blonde?" She stepped back and turned slowly for his benefit. 

"Max…" Logan was reduced to a state of complete speechlessness. He gave up and shoved the dress at her and started to turn to leave.

Max's voice stopped him. "You can't go. I need you to help me into this."

She lowered the dress to the floor and stepped into it, and then slowly pulled it up her body in a reverse strip tease that was more erotic than if she had been taking the dress off.  As her golden skin was covered by the soft pink material, Logan had the urge to go to her and rip the dress off. Max had the bodice pulled up now and she turned her back to him.

"Can you zip me up and tie the halter neck, _Biff?"_

Logan groaned to himself as he walked over and fumbled awkwardly with the zipper that closed the skirt to the waist in the back. Her back was bare from the waist up and he took the halter ties from her hands and slowly tied them at the back of her neck. Max leaned back into him as he finished and he was unable to resist dropping his hands to circle her waist as he leaned in to kiss the back of her neck. She leaned back against him and his hands started to creep forwards and upwards. But then two small hands gripped them and pulled them away from their goal as she spun and looked at him.

"Naughty, naughty." She scolded. "Anyway don't we have to get to the checkpoints?" 

Logan groaned to himself as he took in the full effect of the front of the dress. It had a sweetheart neckline that dipped low and the effect of her push up bra was clearly evident.  The bodice hugged her curves to her waist, where the skirt flared out slightly and then fell in a soft fall. As she walked it swirled and clung to her long legs. 

"Logan. We…need…to…go." Max was speaking to him slowly and carefully.

Logan shook his head and forced himself from his pleasant daydream that consisted of taking Max into the bedroom, divesting her of that damned pink dress, and then making slow sweet love to her. "Right. So come on." He brushed past her and grabbed the suitcases.

Max followed, laughing to herself. Logan had wanted a pink lady and he was going to get one with a vengeance. If nothing else their road trip should be amusing.  Logan was already at the elevators when she left the apartment, waiting impatiently.

"What took you?" he demanded.

"I had to put on my shoes."

They were in the elevator and it was heading down. Max held out a small foot shod in a strappy sandal to illustrate her words. 

Logan just stared at the expanse of shapely leg that was revealed.  His control snapped and he pushed Max against the back of the elevator and captured her lips in a hungry kiss. She responded in kind for a few moments, but then the elevator dinged, signaling that they had arrived at their destination. 

Max pushed Logan back from her, noting with satisfaction the evidence that she had had the desired effect on him. "Come on, Biff. We wouldn't want to miss the rush hour." 

"Max, I'm going to kill you…" he muttered softly to himself forgetting her enhanced hearing.

Her laughter drifted back to him. "The name's Bunny. Better remember that."

_End of Chapter Four…TBC…_


	5. Sauce for the Goose

**The Moon is Not Enough by ThePekingNoodle**

_AN: And the fluff continues…sorry gentle readers but the Noodle's muse refuses to get serious these days. Gotta go with the flow don't cha know? A muse is a terrible thing to waste after all.  ;) There is more action coming… I promise… poor Deck is still stuck in Africa and we can't leave him there forever…and there is the mysterious new player at Manticore as well as the mystery of who it is who doesn't want Logan and Max married…it will all make sense in time…either that or the Noodle will catch the next plane out of the country fleeing her angry readers….Ack…_

_PN_

**----------------**

Chapter Five: Sauce for the Goose 

_In which our hero turns the tables on our heroine…_

They were finally in the car and on their way, and Logan breathed a sigh of relief. At least until he glanced over and noticed Max's skirt, which was hiked up above her knees. He started to say something but then decided that what was good for the goose was good for the gander. He kept his mouth shut, biding his time.

"Put some music on why don't you," he suggested to her. "Something that Biff and Bunny would listen to, not what they play at CRASH."

"How do you know that Biff and Bunny don't listen to hip-hop?" Max wanted to know as she riffled through a stack of CD's he had brought along for the trip.

"Because they don't." 

"I bet Biff secretly loves Christina Aguilera and has an entire stash of her music videos tucked away where Bunny can't find them."

"He does not." Logan sounded disgusted.

"Does so. He's a male isn't he? She pranced around half-naked in her day. Males love that." Max said smugly. "If they still made music videos he'd buy whatever little slut was the flavor of the month now."

"Max, shut up and put on some music. We're almost to the checkpoint."

"Yes, oh Lord and Master." Max popped a CD into the player and the car was filled with the sound of alternative rock.

"What the hell is that?" Logan demanded.

"I brought one of my own CD's. It's an indie band. Bunny loves the lead singer. She thinks he's incredibly hot and sexy with that growly voice of his." Max said blithely as she hummed along with the music.

Logan frowned, but they were in line for the checkpoint so he refrained from arguing further. As he had hoped, it was busy and the sector police were making only cursory checks of paperwork. "You ready for this, Bunny?" he asked.

"Never readier, Biff." Max tossed back.

"Good. Follow my lead and don't argue with me." He warned. He reached over and turned down the music.

They were next in line and the car in front of them pulled away. As Logan pulled up to the barricade he casually reached over and rested his hand on Max's leg, pushing her dress even higher on her thigh. He felt her muscles twitch at his touch and he grinned to himself.

Two sector police were at the car, and he pushed the buttons that rolled down the driver and passenger windows. 

"Papers." The cops looked tired and bored which was Logan had been hoping for.

Logan handed the officer at his window his paperwork, and Max did the same on her side of the car. Logan wasn't as radically disguised as Max. He had simply pulled on a baseball cap that covered his hair, and donned a pair of black rimmed glasses. It didn't matter. The cop on his side glanced perfunctorily at Logan's papers and made some notes on a pad he was holding, while Logan looked bored and let his hand play idly on Max's leg.

Max's officer was taking longer with her papers. Or rather with her. He let his eyes roam appreciatively over her cleavage and over her tanned legs, spending more time on that than he did on actually looking at her papers. Logan shot him a glare but he didn't notice. 

"You've been here visiting for two weeks, Mr. Eastman?" his officer asked.

"Yes. Vacation. My wife has always wanted to see Seattle. And who am I to deny the little woman?" Logan said with a wink.

Max shot him a look but remained quiet. Logan's officer looked over at Max and leered. "Hope she made it worth your while."

"Oh, she did." Logan agreed with a smug man to man smile.

Meanwhile Max's officer had finished with her papers and was handing them back to her. "Your papers are in order, Mrs. Eastman."

"Call me Bunny." Max purred. "Everyone does."

The cop smiled at her. "Bunny. Hope you enjoyed Seattle."

"Oh I did. And I felt sooo safe here. What with all of you big strong police officers around, watching over us." Max's voice oozed honey as she gave him a dazzling smile.

"Bunny, take your papers back and put them away." Logan said in a voice that one would use when speaking to a child. "Tell the officer goodbye."

Max shot him a look from the corner of her eyes but handed him the papers. "Goodbye, officer," she said obediently.

The barricade was up and Logan stepped on the gas, taking care to go slowly and not peel away, as he wanted to.  There was silence in the car until the checkpoint was out of sight in the rear view mirror.

"What was all that about?" he demanded in irritation. "_You big strong officers?"___

_"_Just playing my part," Max said innocently. "You know, the dumb blonde sexpot." Logan's hand was still on her leg and she looked down at it pointedly. "Speaking of which…"

Logan glanced over and grinned but made no move to remove his hand. Instead he let it inch up a bit further.  "Just enjoying my wife, the dumb blonde sexpot," he said.

Max was torn between pushing his hand away and letting him continue. His touch was sending sparks shooting up her leg. She looked over and caught him smiling knowingly and that decided her. She reached down and pushed his hand off of her leg and then pulled her skirt down.

Logan didn't resist. Instead he smiled smugly and hummed to himself.

Max considered him for a moment and then shrugged. "How long before we get there?"

"Couple of hours or so. Depends on if we hit any roadblocks, checkpoints etc. You never know these days."

"In that case I'm going to catch some sleep." Max settled back in her seat and closed her eyes. "Don't run us off the road or anything, Biff." 

"Not to worry, Bunny." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Max dozed for a while, only to wake up to find herself alone in the car.  She sat up in her seat, instantly alert, and looked around. It was dark and the car was in the parking lot of a small motel. The neon sign that said "Sleepy Time Motel" was partially burned out, and the part that was still lit flickered anemically in a sickly orange shade.  Logan walked up to the car and opened her door.

"Why did we stop?" she wanted to know.

"Police band radio said there was a road block ahead. Some clowns decided to rob a bank in one of these towns and they're stopping and searching all vehicles. I figured it would be better to wait until morning, when it should be cleared away." He held out a key card. "Our room's over there."  Going to the back of the car he pulled out their suitcases and slammed it closed. "Coming?"

"What about dinner?" Max was aware of her stomach growling.

"There's an all night diner across the way. Food's probably pretty bad but…" Logan shrugged and continued to one of the dozen rooms. He pushed the key card into the slot and after a moment of struggle managed to get the door to open. 

Max preceded him into the room and glanced around. It was typical of any other small struggling motel in what was Post-Pulse America.  There was a queen sized bed with a worn flowered spread on it, two small night tables that appeared to be bolted to the walls on either side of the bed, two metal rails mounted on one of the walls with a few bent clothes hangars on them, and a small chest of drawers. A sink and vanity sat in an alcove at the rear with a door leading off it, presumably to the bathroom.

"Sorry about the accommodations." Logan looked around and sighed.

"No big deal. How about some food though?" 

Logan laughed. "You do have a one track mind. Come on then." He left the suitcases sitting on the floor and took Max's hand as he passed her, pulling her along with him and out of the room. They walked across the gravel parking lot to the road. The diner sat diagonally opposite them.  It looked small and not too busy which was fine with Logan. 

Dinner was uneventful, if not gourmet.  Max looked around the diner and decided to play it safe with a hamburger and some fries. They were greasy but edible. Logan stuck to a Caesar salad and a bowl of the soup of the day. They finished off with some chocolate cake that was surprisingly good, and then, their hunger satisfied, headed back to their room.

Max sighed and stretched, when they were safely inside. She reached up to pull off the blonde wig but Logan's arms came around her and stopped her. He turned her in his arms and grinned down at her.

"Leave it on."

"Why?"

 "I've always secretly wanted to have a quickie with a blonde named Bunny in a roadside motel."

"What makes you think I'm that kind of a girl?"

"I can tell just by looking at you, Bunny. You're a hot little number."

"You aren't so bad yourself, Biff." She said seductively, falling into the spirit of his game.

His hands had been busy as they spoke and she felt the ties of her halter neck come loose and release. Finished with that, he slid down the zipper of her skirt. With a slight push at her waist, her dress slithered down her legs to puddle on the floor around her ankles. Logan stepped back and his hot gaze swept over her.  Never breaking eye contact, he unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off.  

"So Bunny, you wanna play some games?" His voice was husky as he pulled her against him letting her feel his readiness. Max let her hands roam over the smooth skin of his back, and then drop to the waistband of his pants. 

"What kind of …games?" Max managed to get out. His hands had found the hook to her bra and she felt it come open. 

Logan dropped his face to her shoulder and nudged aside her bra strap pushing it down her arm. "Any games you want to play are okay with me…" He was trailing kisses over the slope of her breast moving ever downward, pushing her bra cup aside as he went. At the same time his hands cupped her ass pulling her into him, "…as long as they involve losing the rest of our clothes and a bed…"

"Oh I think that can be arranged," she purred as she found his belt buckle and undid it. His zipper followed and his pants went the way of her dress. 

Logan scooped her up and took the few steps to the bed, depositing her there, and then following her down. He took his time ridding her completely of her bra, using only his mouth and tongue and then lifted his head with a grin.

"Bunny? I have a confession to make."

 "Yeah?" She sighed languorously.

"There was no road block. I just wanted to have my wicked way with you." Her mouth opened but before she could retort, his mouth came down on it and his tongue slipped inside

"Biff?" she said when she could talk again.

"Yeah?"

"I knew that"

Logan laughed and got back to work.

**End of Chapter Five…TBC…**


	6. Of Heroes and Their Sidekicks

**The Moon is Not Enough by ThePekingNoodle**

**-----------------**

**Chapter Six: Of heroes and their sidekicks**

_In which our hero and heroine find out they have walked right into a situation they didn't expect…_

When Logan woke up in the morning, Max was already out of bed and nowhere to be seen. The blonde wig hung crookedly on top of one of the wall mounted light fixtures and he idly tried to remember how it had ended up there, but gave up after a moment or two.

He smiled to himself and stretched out luxuriously, prior to climbing out of the bed and getting into a hot shower.  

A low wolf whistle broke the silence in the room, and he looked over to the door to the small bathroom. Max stood in the doorway wrapped in a towel, her wet hair streaming over her shoulders. "Hmm, not a bad sight to come out of the shower and enjoy," she commented letting her eyes roam over his chest and down to where the sheet rode low on his hips.

"You wanna enjoy more?" he winked suggestively.

"Down, boy. My stomach wants some food and then we need to get on the road, or were you planning on another stop tonight?" She turned away and pulled down the small dryer that was mounted on the wall above the vanity. It didn't come on when she pushed the button marked _Power, so she frowned and began to examine it more closely._

Logan sighed, knowing she was right.  They hadn't bothered with unpacking any clothing the night before, so he pulled the sheet around his waist and headed for the bathroom. As he passed Max, she swatted him lightly on the butt. "Nice muscle tone, Biff." 

"Ya think all those hours I spend over at the gym workin' up a sweat are for nuthin'?" he replied. "The Biffster keeps himself in shape for his little woman." He gave her a leer.

Before she could reply, the small dryer finally yielded to her fooling around and came on with a weak swoosh of warm air. Max immediately got busy drying her hair. "Get a move on, Biff. I want breakfast."

The click of the bathroom door was her answer, and she smiled to herself as she heard the water come on.

A second late she heard an exclamation and a muffled curse. She opened the door and called in to him, "Oops. Forgot to tell you the hot water was gone."

A wet washcloth came sailing at her, and she ducked back, laughing, and closed the door, leaving Logan to enjoy his cold shower.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Several hours later Logan finally pulled off the highway onto a private road. They had passed the checkpoints with ease and were almost to their destination.

"So do we have to keep up the Biff and Bunny charade while we're here?" Max asked. "'Cause this blonde wig is getting itchy."

"No. Since we're staying at a private residence and aren't likely to see anyone besides my friends it won't be necessary. We may not even see much of them. They've given us the guest house which is across the vineyards from the main house."

As he spoke, the road curved and a vista opened up in front of them. Vineyards stretched on either side of the road, leading off to gently rolling hills. They drove a moment longer and then turned into a curving driveway. The driveway wound through the vineyards and then slowly climbed up a gentle slope, ending in front of a one story house. The house was made of rich wood broken up by myriad glass windows. A porch wrapped around the front of it. 

"Nice." Max said to Logan.

"We have it all to ourselves. Logan had pulled the car to a halt and climbed out. He grabbed their suitcases from the trunk and carried them up the steps. Setting them down he pulled a key from his pocket and had the door open with seconds. 

"Coming?" he asked Max who was standing looking back over the vineyards.

"Sure. Do they have horses here?" she wanted to know.

"Don has a complete stable at the main house. I'm sure we could borrow horses one day if you want to ride."

They were inside now and Max was wandering around exploring. 

"Well?" he asked turning to watch her.

She smiled "It'll do."

The house consisted of a single large great room. A fireplace took up almost all of one wall with soft comfortable sofas placed in front of it. Across from the fireplace, a bar divided the room and behind it was a gleaming modern kitchen complete with copper pans hanging over a butcher block work island.  A door opened off the rear and when Max investigated she found a luxurious bathroom complete with two showers and a large Jacuzzi tub. A set of stairs next to the bathroom led upwards to a sleeping loft that contained a king size bed and a large armoire.  A desk sat in the corner and Logan set his laptop case on it. 

"So now what?" she asked. 

Logan was standing at the bar reading a note. "Don and Amelia have invited us to dinner tonight at the main house. Strictly up to us. They think we're still on our honeymoon, so if we say no, they won't be offended."

"I'm up for it." Max replied.

"I'm going to hook up my laptop and check in to see if any of the searches I have running have come up with anything. You going to be okay?"

"I'm fine." Max flopped onto one of the couches. "I think I might do a workout and then go for a run while you do that. It'll be good to stretch my muscles out."

Logan was already vanishing up the stairs to the loft. Max smiled as she watched and then followed. By the time she had unearthed a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt Logan was deep in his computer. She changed quickly and left eager to explore the area around the house.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Several hours later the two were standing on the front porch of the main house. It was a sprawling ranch house surrounded by several outbuilding, some of which Max recognized and others that she assumed had to do with the operations of the vineyard. 

"Logan!" The door opened and a genial man who appeared to be in his fifties ushered them in.  He shook Logan's hand heartily and then turned to Max. "This must be Max." His grin was infectious and she found herself smiling back at him. Within moments they were joined by an attractive woman who swept Logan up in a warm embrace. 

"Logan, it's been much too long since you've been here." Logan hugged her back for a moment before she stepped away. "But I'm angry with you. How dare you get married again without letting us know?"

"It was kind of a sudden thing, Amelia." He protested weakly.

Max stood there watching, amused as her sophisticated husband turned into a stammering school boy.  Amelia turned from scolding Logan and took in Max at a glance. Her eyes were measuring and Max detected a challenge in them. Amelia held out a hand with a smile, but Max could see that she was reserving judgment.

"Amelia, this is Max. Max, this is Amelia. She thinks she's my mother, since my own mom is gone." Logan was explaining, oblivious to the currents between the two women. 

"Logan's mom and I went to high school together. Since she isn't here to do it, I try to keep this young man in line." Amelia explained. "Logan is like a second son to us."

Max smiled at her, liking the fact that she so clearly was ready to defend Logan if the woman he had so hastily married wasn't up to her standards. "I'm glad he has someone like you then."

"Max recently lost both of her parents in a plane crash." Logan explained. "That was one of the reasons our marriage was a private one."

Amelia melted a bit at that news. "Oh, you poor child. Do you have any other family?"

"Only Logan." Max said softly. "I don't know what I would have done without him after my parents…" She stopped not wanting to say more.

Logan smiled fondly down at her and gave her a quick hug. Amelia took in the byplay with sharp eyes and glanced at her husband. He nodded slightly and she shrugged as if to say, _We'll_ see_._

"Dinner should be ready. Come along into the dining room." 

Max and Logan found themselves ushered into an elegant dining room. Dinner was excellent and the food was plentiful. Much of the meal was spent with Logan catching Don and Amelia up on what he had been doing for the last few years. Finally talk turned to the vineyards.

"Things look like they're going well for you." Logan commented.

Don and Amelia exchanged glances and didn't reply.

Logan didn't miss the byplay and frowned. "What's going on?"

Don hesitated and Amelia said impatiently, "There's no sense in hiding it. Logan is going to see it for himself anyway."

"What?" Logan wanted to know.

"In the last six months things haven't been going well for the independent vintners in our area. Last summer the Gallo conglomerate tried to buy out the valley. A few sold out to them, but half a dozen of us refused. We like our independence and our lifestyle. Since then there've been a lot of suspicious accidents. Things like fires in the wine presses, overdoses of insecticides that have ended up killing off acres of vines, even injuries to key workers.  Two of the independents have sold out to Gallo since then. I've refused and just last week my foreman was injured in a freak accident at the press." Don's face was grim.

"The conglomerate trying to pressure you to sell?" Logan asked.

"That's my suspicion. Problem is there's nothing to take to the authorities, even if they weren't already in Gallo's pockets."

"What are you doing about it?" Max wanted to know, exchanging a glance with Logan.

"We're taking extra care. And I sent Andrew back east on a sales trip last week."

"Andrew is their son," Logan explained to Max. "They threatened him?" he wanted to know. 

"Not in so many words, but I wanted him out of the line of fire. But this isn't your concern. They won't bother you two, and you're here to enjoy a honeymoon not worry about my problems. I've faced this kind of thing before and always come out on top." Don tried to brush it off.

"Maybe I can help." Logan offered. 

"Logan, there's no need. We want you two to enjoy your stay. Just be a bit cautious if you see anyone acting suspiciously is all. I'm sure this will all blow over as soon as they realize their scare tactics won't work on us." Amelia soothed. 

Logan looked like he wanted to say more, but Amelia smoothly turned the conversation. Before they knew it, the evening was over and they were saying their goodnights. Don had offered them free use of the stables while they were there and arranged to send two horses over the next day for them to ride.  

As soon as they were in the car heading back to their house, Max broke the silence. 

"So when do we get started?"

Logan looked at her startled. "Started?"

"Come on, Logan. You can't tell me Eyes Only isn't going to look into this Gallo thing. And I'm just the girl to do your leg work."

"Max, this could be dangerous." He didn't bother to deny that he planned to get involved.

"Logan, we've been through this before. Either you let me help this time or I go off and do some investigating on my own." Max was adamant.

He looked at her once again. A smile crossed his face. "You asked for it, Robin."

"Cool, Batman. Only can I be Batgirl? I like her costume better."

"So do I," Logan laughed, and the rest of the ride back to the guest house was spent in comfortable teasing and laughter.

**End of Chapter Six…TBC…**


	7. The Heat Is On

****

The Moon is Not Enough by ThePekingNoodle

---------------------

Chapter Seven: The Heat is On

__

In which things begin to heat up…in more ways than one…

When they entered the guesthouse, Logan walked over to the fireplace and within moments had a fire started. Max was roaming the room and he could tell she wasn't tired yet. He smiled and walked over to her, coming up behind and wrapping his arms around her waist. She relaxed back into his arms.

"You tired?" he asked.

"It's early. What about you?"

"I could always do some hacking, but since that would leave you with nothing to do…" he smiled.

She turned in his arms. "We could go for a walk."

"Are you that restless?"  


She shrugged. "You know me. Revved up metabolism and all that."

"Or we could do something else to tire you out." He suggested, gazing down at her with a slumberous look in his eyes that sent a shiver through her. 

"I'm open to that." She smiled back at him, all thoughts of a walk forgotten.

"Wait here." He dropped his hands and walked over to a bar that was built into the wall next to the stairs.

Moments later he returned with two snifters each holding an inch or two of a golden liquid. He walked over to the thick rug that was placed in front of the fireplace and dropped down onto it. 

"Coming?"

Max followed him over and took the snifter he handed her. She sniffed it and then looked at him questioningly.

"It's Amaretto. I think you'll like it."

She took a cautious sip. The liqueur was sweet and created a pleasant warming sensation as it slid smoothly down her throat. "Mmm."

Logan smiled and sipped his own. The two sat in companionable silence staring into the fire for a few moments, enjoying their drinks. Then he reached over and took her glass from her and set it on a nearby low table along with his. Turning back to her, he pushed her back wards onto the rug, and began to trail soft kisses down her neck. Max was feeling pleasantly relaxed from the drink and the warmth of the fire, and lay back comfortably. Next thing she realized, Logan was lifting her just enough to pull top over her head and then laying her back down once again, resuming his downward journey. Lulled by his actions, she closed her eyes letting him continue. Suddenly she felt something cold on her stomach and her eyes popped open. 

Logan was sitting grinning at her, his glass in hand. A small puddle of liquid was on her stomach. Before she could protest, he leaned over and she felt his tongue lapping it up. The combination of the cold liquid and his slightly rough, warm tongue caused her to let out a small moan and shift her hips slightly. Logan's hands were on the fastening of her pants and then they were sliding them down and off. She started to say something but Logan's mouth was on hers, as he covered her with his body. He had taken another sip of his drink and he shared it with her, their tongues mingling in the sweet liquid. Logan was still fully clothed and the rough feel of his clothing against her now sensitized skin was wildly erotic.

Max moaned again, deep in her throat, as he deepened the kiss and moved over her, pressing down onto her and letting her feel his readiness. She arched up to him and her hands found his back and slid under his shirt. Logan reached up and pulled them away, capturing them over her head in one of his. She could easily have pulled away, but she found that she didn't want to. She was enjoying letting him do all of the work while she lay back and let the sensations flow over her. 

"Max, I want you to keep your hands there when I let them go." Logan lifted his head and looked into her eyes.

"What if I want to touch you?" she protested.

"You aren't allowed to. Trust me."

They hadn't played this game before and Max was willing to see what would happen. "I do," she said softly. 

Logan released her hands, but she allowed them to remain stretched out over her head as he went back to kissing her, moving from her lips back down her body once again. She wanted to reach down and run her hands over his body but forced herself not to. The feeling of being completely open to him enhanced the sensations he was creating, and she could feel the moisture pooling between her legs. She pushed up against him, letting his hardness rub against her as he sucked her neck gently. 

Logan gently opened her legs and came to a kneeling position between them. Max protested with a whimper as he lifted his body off of hers, but at a look from him she stayed where she was, hands still stretched over her head. Logan reached down and undid her bra and then slid it up her arms and off. His gaze swept over her body and Max shivered at the heat she saw in them. Then his hands were at her hips, untying the tiny bows that held her bikini panties on and slipping them off of her. 

"You're beautiful," he whispered. "I don't think I'll ever get enough of you."

"Can I touch you now?" Max wanted to know.

"No." Logan rose and pulled off his own clothing, taking his time, knowing that he was teasing Max even more as he did so. Then he lowered himself back down to a kneeling position. He leaned over and took one rosy peak in his mouth, then the other, teasing her until she thought she was going to come from just the feeling of his tongue and teeth on her. 

Max had had enough and she reached up to grab him and pull him down onto her, but he caught her hands in one of his. "Not yet, sweetheart."

She could feel his hard length stretched out over her, pressing her into the carpet and she began to push up against him circling her hips and lifting her knees and planting her feet flat on the soft rug. "Please, Logan," she moaned. 

"Is this what you want?" he rasped, pushing into her just the tiniest bit.

In response she arched up wanting more, but he pulled back, teasing her. With his free hand he reached between them and lightly massaged her. Within seconds Max felt her climax sweeping over her as she gave herself over to his skilled fingers. He waited until she was coming down, and then with one move pushed completely into her. Max screamed his name softly as she welcomed him and pushed up to meet him. He continued to hold her hands captive as he brought her back to the peak once again. When she was completely mindless beneath him, he finally allowed himself to find his own release, riding the heights with her this time.

A long time later he lifted his head and looked at her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to crush you." He started to roll off of her but she held him there. 

"Don't move," she whispered. 

He turned his head and dropped a soft kiss on her swollen lips. "I love the way you look after I make love to you," he said. "All tousled and flushed and with that satisfied look in your eyes."

Max just smiled a feline smile at his words. They remained that way for a few moments and then he wrapped his arms around her and rolled to his side, taking her with him so they lay facing each other. 

The fire crackled in the background casting a warm glow over them. 

"Can we stay here forever? Like this?" She wanted to know.

"I wish." 

"For tonight anyway?"

"I think we can do that." 

Max curled into him and the two dozed for a while, lulled by the fire and the effects of their lovemaking. 

They spent the night alternately sleeping and making love, until finally near dawn they both dropped into a deep sleep, worn out by the nights activities.

Hours later, Max stirred. Something had woken her up. Bright sunlight poured into the guesthouse and Logan snored softly next to her. She looked around and realized that a phone was ringing. Climbing to her feet she followed the sound to the kitchen and to a phone hung on the wall. 

"Hello?"

"Max? This is Amelia. Can you and Logan come up to the house?" The woman sounded distraught.  
  
"What is it?" Max said instantly alert.

"It's Don. Please come as soon as you can."

Max assured the woman they would be there shortly and went to wake up Logan. She felt a slight prickling sensation and realized that her senses were on high alert. Something was seriously wrong and she had a feeling they shouldn't waste any time.

****

End of Chapter Seven…TBC…


	8. Make Hay While the Sun Shines

**The Moon is Not Enough by ThePekingNoodle**

**----------------------**

**Chapter Eight: Make Hay While the Sun Shines**

_In which apples, horoscopes and thunderstorms await our hero and heroine…_

Logan was always slow to wake up in the mornings, but Max gave him no opportunity to push her away while he dozed for '_just a few more minutes'. _

"Logan, you have to get up now." She was insistent as she knelt next to him, and shook his shoulder lightly.

"Gimme ten minutes and I promise I'll get up." Eyes still closed, he reached for her and tried to pull her down next to him.

"Logan, it's important. Amelia just called. I think something happened to Don." 

Finally Logan's eyes snapped open. He sat up rubbing his hand through his hair. "What happened?"

"She didn't say. Just that we needed to come right away. She sounded pretty upset."

"I'm going to grab a fast shower. There are two stalls upstairs so you can take one at the same time if you want." Logan was already mounting the stairs with long strides. Max sighed as she thought of the night before, and of what might now lie ahead of them.  Then she followed him up.

Within half an hour they were dressed and outside. Max started to head for the car but Logan stopped her. "Wait. Come this way." He led her around to the back of the house. A small barn sat there and he headed inside. Max followed and saw that there were three stalls. Two of them were occupied by a chestnut stallion and a honey colored mare. Logan was already making their acquaintance, talking to them in low soothing tones as he let them sniff his fingers.  

Max joined him. "How did you know they'd be here?" she asked.

"Don told me last night that he'd send them over first thing this morning. The day starts at dawn for the workers so I figured they'd be here. It'll be much faster to ride over to the house. There's a trail that cuts through the woods and we can get there in about ten minutes. Do you know how to saddle a horse?" He was saddling the stallion as he spoke.

Max looked at him indignantly. "I've only been riding since Nathan brought me home with them. Of course I know how." She grabbed a saddle and quickly fitted it on the mare.  

They were on their way in moments following a well cleared trail leading off into the woods. 

"This isn't exactly how I planned our ride to go today." Logan said ruefully.

Max shrugged. "Does anything ever seem to go the way we plan?"

He laughed and they rode on in silence. True to Logan's word they were at the main house in not much over ten minutes. Logan led the way around to the large stables that Max had noticed the day before. A groom came out and took charge of the horses and the two walked quickly to the house.

"Logan, thank god you got here." Amelia was waiting at the door and ushered them inside.

"What happened? Where's Don?" Logan didn't bother with niceties as they followed her into a small breakfast room.

"Sit down and eat something while I tell you." Amelia gestured to the buffet that held an assortment of breakfast dishes. "I know you probably had no time to eat after I called."

Max and Logan didn't protest and they quickly filled plates with food. They sat down and began to eat as Amelia explained.

"Don went out first thing this morning to check on the west vineyard. He was planning on beginning the harvest next week and he wanted to be sure that the timing was still good. I expected him back about ten because he had an appointment in town, and I knew he'd want to wash up before he headed in. Instead this came." She handed a folded piece of paper to Logan who briefly looked at it and then passed it on to Max.

WE HAVE YOUR HUSBAND.  DELIVER $500,000 TO THE APPLE ORCHARD BY 2:00 PM TODAY IF YOU WANT TO SEE HIM AGAIN ALIVE AND IN ONE PIECE. DON'T CONTACT THE POLICE IF YOU KNOW WHATS GOOD FOR YOU.

The printing on the note was in crudely formed block letters. 

"If I deliver that money it will break us. We're land rich but cash poor. That's almost everything we'll need to make payroll and get the harvest in. Without it we'll have to sell the vineyard." Amelia explained.

"So this is part of the pressure tactics to get you to sell out. Don't worry about the money. I can help you out if it becomes necessary. But I have some other ideas." Logan assured Amelia after locking eyes with Max who nodded slightly.

"Logan. I never intended for you to pay this when I called. I just didn't know what to do." Amelia protested.

"Don't worry, Amelia," Max said softly. "The money is nothing to Logan and to me. My parents were wealthy, and when they died it all came to me. There's plenty if it comes to that. But we aren't going to let it, are we Logan?" 

"No we aren't. How far from here is the orchard?" Logan wanted to know.

Amelia started to explain and for the next several hours they were involved in planning. Finally Max stretched and rose from the table. "We have to move out in about fifteen minutes if we're going to make this work."

Logan joined her. He gave Amelia a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll get him back for you."

They walked outside to the stables. Amelia had called ahead and their horses were waiting. They mounted and headed back to their cabin to pick up Logan's laptop and some other materials Max wanted. The trip back was as easy as the trip to the main house had been. Once they had unsaddled the horses they went inside. Max changed into her black cat suit, while Logan booted up his laptop and checked out a few things.  By the time she was dressed he was shutting down the laptop and packing it up. 

"You ready?" she asked.

"Ready."

"Let's roll."

They were on their way to the orchard in no time, once more riding the horses rather than taking the car.  They figured the kidnappers would be watching the road and this would allow them to arrive early and set up their surprise for them. All went smoothly and they were in place well before the deadline. 

"Max, are you all set?" Logan asked looking up into the thickly leaved apple tree in which she had concealed herself.

"Ready to go. Just get them here." 

"You know how to start the frequency jamming so they can't call out for help?"

Max's voice was impatient. "Logan, I know. Just get them under the tree. I'll deal with them from there."

Logan mounted up and rode off, leading Max's horse behind him. At a safe distance from the orchard, he looped her reins around a convenient branch and left her to graze while he headed back to approach the rendezvous point from the road.

He was slightly early as he had planned and he took his time riding up, making sure that anyone watching would see the now empty laptop case he carried. He rode his horse beneath the tree that concealed Max and then dismounted, being careful not to look up or indicate in any way that there was someone there. Then he waited. 

It wasn't long before he heard the sound of a car engine climbing the road that led to the orchard. The sound ceased and there were the clear thuds of two car doors slamming. Logan watched the direction of the road and within moments two men came into view. They spotted Logan and one pulled a gun, holding it ready as they approached him.

"You got the money?" one of them asked.

"It's right here." Logan indicated the case he had leaned against the tree trunk. 

"Step away from it with your hands in the air." 

Logan complied, making sure to move well away from the trunk of the tree. The man moved to the case and kneeling down tried to open it. "It's locked." He glared at Logan.

"Oops. Let me get you the key." Logan started to reach into his pocket. Both men watched him intently.

"Do that real slow. No funny stuff or we shoot you and take the key from your body."

"No problem." Logan responded. 

Suddenly an apple fell from the tree above the men with amazing force. It landed on the gunman's hand and he dropped the gun cursing. "What the hell?"

The other man laughed. "It's an apple dummy. They fall out of apple trees."

"How would I know?" The gunman demanded sullenly bending down to pick up his gun. As he did, another apple fell and hit him hard on the back of his neck.

"Ow." He let out a string of curses and gun forgotten, walked over and delivered a hard kick to the trunk of the tree. Said kick only caused him to hop around a bit and curse more as Logan listened in fascination to the extent of his vocabulary. At least when it came to obscenities; some of which he had never heard before. He made note of some of the more exotic ones for future reference.

The other man looked at his partner in disgust, but before he could say anything an apple hit him on the head. He looked straight up into the tree just in time to see a black object descending on him. As Max hit and knocked him to the ground, Logan scrambled for the gun. 

"Hey…" the cursing one said. 

He pulled a cell phone from his pocket and punched some numbers. Logan and Max heard soft music and then a female voice saying, "Thank you for calling Miss Theo's daily horoscope line. Please hold and one of our clairvoyants will be right with you. For a charge of twenty dollars per minute…" The man held the phone away from him, staring at it as if it was a snake.

"I can give you your horoscope for free." Max said sweetly. "I see a long time behind bars for you." As the man gaped at her she swiftly knocked him unconscious with a hard right.

"Nice job Max. Especially the apples. Those weren't in the plan." Logan said with a smile.

"Miss Theo's Daily Horoscope wasn't either. Nice touch." Max smiled at him. "You think Don is in their car?"

"Since the exercise was to extort the money and bankrupt the vineyard I think so. These guys weren't out to do hard time for murder or anything. My guess is they're some kind of crooked corporate security guys rather than hard core." Logan was walking to the car. Max poked both men with a foot to make sure they were out and then followed. When she arrived Logan was assisting Don from the back of a black SUV.

"Guess you were right, hacker boy." She said with a grin.

Logan grinned back. "Aren't I always? Here use this rope to tie up our friends. And get me my laptop so I can remove the call jamming and call the police to pick up these clowns." He tossed some ropes at her.

Max trotted off and was soon back, carrying his laptop.

"Our friends are tied to a couple of tree trunks."

Logan handed Don the gun and then worked on the laptop for a few minutes. "The police said they'll be here in five minutes. Do you mind if we go? I'd rather not spend my honeymoon sitting at a police station giving a statement."

"Go." Don said. "The chief is a buddy of mine. I think we can arrange to leave you out of it."

Max and Logan headed back into the orchard to pick up his horse. Logan climbed into the saddle and Max jumped up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. They started off to where he had left her horse. As they rode fat drops of rain began to fall. 

"Looks like we're going to get wet." She said as they reached her horse. She jumped down and Logan did as well, holding his horse's reins loosely. Max had just untied the mare when there was a flash of lightning and a loud burst of thunder. Both horses reared in fright and yanked their reins free. Max and Logan stood watching as the horses vanished and the rain began to pour down.

"Now what?" Max turned to him in disgust. She couldn't believe they had been so careless.

Logan looked around getting his bearings. "Come on." He grabbed her hand. "There's an old barn not too far from here. We can wait this out in there." 

They were soaked already and Max had no desire to walk any further in the rain than she had to, so she followed Logan willingly. Sure enough they reached the barn after only a few minutes of brisk walking and she easily shoved open the door. As they walked into the dry darkness the scent of fresh hay met their nostrils.

"Don stores extra hay in here." Logan explained feeling around to the left of the door. He let out a grunt of satisfaction as he located and pulled down a lantern from a wall hook. "Damn, I can't see to find the matches."

"I can." Max grinned as she reached onto a small shelf and handed them to Logan. He struck one and then lit the lantern. They stood looking at each other in the soft glow. Outside thunder rumbled and the rain poured down but it was warm and dry in the barn.

"You should get out of those wet clothes." Logan said to Max noting how her drenched garments clung to her. "You'll get sick."

"I don't get sick. But you will." Max said to him.

Logan looked her over with a glint in his eye. "I'm not stripping down unless you do."

Max smiled as she met his grin. She slowly pulled down the zipper of her cat suit. "In that case I guess I'll have to keep you company. Batgirl can't let Batman catch pneumonia from wet clothes."

Logan grinned as he walked over to her. He took her hand. "Let me show you the finer points of our accommodations…"

He grabbed a couple of blankets that hung from hooks and hand in hand, they walked back to where a soft stack of fresh hay awaited them. 

**End of Chapter Eight…TBC…**


	9. Scratching an Itch

**The Moon is Not Enough by ThePekingNoodle**

**----------------------------**

**Chapter Nine: Scratching an Itch**

_In which our hero finds out something new about himself…_

Thunder continued to boom and the rain poured down on the barn, but inside it was dry and warm. Logan had arranged some hay and then spread a blanket over it making a comfortable although somewhat noisy bed for them.

Max hung the lantern on a hook just above them and it cast a cozy glow over the area. It was drafty in the barn, especially in their wet clothes so they made quick work of discarding them and climbing under the second blanket.  For a few minutes they concentrated on getting warm again, especially Logan who didn't have Max's higher resistance to cold and damp. Their body heat in the confined space soon had them comfortably warm and Logan's thoughts turned to other things. 

He smoothed Max's still wet hair back from her face and looked down at her as she lay there curled up against him. 

"What?" she wanted to know wondering what was putting that serious look on his face.

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

He hesitated. "Things. Lydecker and Manticore and about our marriage and who would want it stopped…things."

She sighed. "Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you want to stay married? I mean this _is_ your chance if you want out. Seeing as how you never intended it in the first place." She looked him straight in the eyes.

He frowned at her. "Why would you bring that up again? I thought we already went over that. Unless you want out? You never exactly intended it either as I remember."

They stared at each other for a moment as unspoken doubts insinuated themselves in each of their thoughts.

Then Logan took a breath. "Max, I think this whole marriage thing is intended to drive a wedge between us, if it isn't intended for more.  I love you. I'm married to you and I intend to stay married to you. No matter what's going on."

She smiled at him finally. "I love you too. So what do we do next?"

He leaned in to kiss her with that familiar look in his eyes. "Since it looks like we're stuck here for the night with no television or other entertainment we'll just have to make our own."

"Since when do you watch television anyway?" she wanted to know.

"Shhh…I'm busy…" His hands and mouth were indeed busy and she began to shift restlessly as he 

worked.

"Ahhh…I like this entertainment…" she murmured.

"So do I."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When they work in the morning the rain had stopped and sun shone in through the dirty windows of the barn.  Logan glanced down at Max who was lying there looking at him sleepily. 

"Morning," he said with a smile.

"Morning." She responded.  

He shifted and then he frowned.

"What is it?" Max was concerned.

"I think I'm allergic to hay…" he began, ending with a sudden sneeze. "I itch all over."

Max started to laugh and he glared at her. "It isn't funny."

"But it is. Look at you."   
Logan glanced down to see that his torso looked almost as if he had a bad case of sunburn. "Great."

"I think we need to get back and you should wash up. Maybe we can find something to put on it."

"Maybe." Logan sneezed again and jumped out of the bed of hay at the same time.

"What?" Max looked at him curiously.

He stood there for a moment looking somewhat shamefaced. 

"Logan? Is there something wrong besides the hay?"

"I hate spiders. There was a spider crawling up my arm."

Max couldn't resist and burst out laughing at the look of disgust on his face. "Would you like me to find it and kill it for you?" she asked sweetly.

Logan just glared at her and then turned his back to her to slip into his clothes. Max lay there watching appreciatively. When he finished he turned to look at her. "Aren't you getting dressed?" 

"I was just enjoying watching you."

Logan snorted, still miffed over the spider and his hay allergy, and he walked over to stare outside as he waited for her to dress. He was standing there looking out when two small hands slipped around his waist and he felt her leaning against his back.

"Am I forgiven?" she wanted to know.

He was silent for a moment but then he reached down and pulled her around to stand next to him. He sneezed once more and picked a piece of hay out of her hair.  "As long as you don't decide to make this a part of your daily wardrobe." He tickled her nose with the hay and then tossed it away.

"I won't." she smiled, "But we better get back and try to find something for you to take." Logan was absently scratching at his bare arm and she slapped his hand away. 

He took her hand in his and hand in hand they left the barn and headed back to the guest house, their way being marked by periodic sneezes followed by giggles. 

**End of Chapter Nine…TBC…**


	10. The Light Dawns

****

The Moon is Not Enough by ThePekingNoodle

__

AN: The PN has heard of the recent sad news in the world outside of DA and wants to express her regrets about it. It is a sad day for romance. So the question becomes, are the readers still interested in the **real** couple – that being Max and Logan? PN has plenty more to say about those two if there are those who want to read about them. If not, there are other couples in the world of fictionality and true love who have been trying to entice the PN to write for them. The PN awaits your response since this couple comes first in her book. 

PN

-----------------

****

Chapter Ten: The Light Dawns

__

In which our heroine has an inspiration about their marital "problems"…

By the time they made it back to the guesthouse Logan's skin was covered with blotches, and his face had begun to puff up alarmingly. 

"Logan, do you think you need to see a doctor?" Max asked in concern.

"Just let me find some Benadryl, and I should be okay," he demurred, heading straight to the bathroom as soon as they entered the house. Max trailed along, not convinced. He rummaged through the medicine cabinet and turned in triumph with a bottle of pills in hand. "Got 'em." He opened it and poured four into his hand and then quickly swallowed them down.

Max had grabbed the bottle and was reading the directions but it was too late. "Um, Logan, it says here to take two at a time. You just took four."

"It'll be fine, Max." Logan dismissed her worry and started to strip down. "I'm gonna wash off. Make sure there aren't any remnants of hay left on me." His actions were punctuated with intermittent sneezes. 

"Can I join you?" Max said still watching him warily. The bottle had said drowsiness might result from the pills, and given the double dose that Logan had taken, she figured she'd better keep a close eye on him for a while.

"I'm not exactly in shape for much right now." Logan looked down at himself.

"That's okay. I figure you're in good enough shape to wash my back and I can take care of yours for you. If you want." She had already stripped and climbed into the large shower stall with him, not giving him any more opportunity to refuse. 

True to his word, Logan wanted only to get washed off and out of the shower. They took turns washing each other's backs but it was probably the least sensual shower they had ever taken together. By the time Logan climbed out and wrapped himself in a towel his sneezing had stopped but he was yawning frequently. 

Max followed him and wrapped herself up as well. She stopped to comb out her hair and then followed Logan into the bedroom. Instead of being dressed he was seated on the bed, still wearing only the towel and looking somewhat dazed.

"Logan, I think you better lie down for a while."

He gave her a lopsided grin. "'m fine. Just give me a minute. We didn't get much sleep last night, that's all it is." He started to stand up but then his legs gave out and he collapsed back onto the bed with a bemused expression on his face. "Damn."

Max suppressed a giggle. She walked over and grabbed his feet and swung them onto the bed. At the same time Logan grinned and grabbed at her towel managing to give it a yank while she was busy with his feet.

"Logan!" Max straightened and glared at him as he lay there holding her towel with a smug smile on his face.

"What?" he asked innocently, then yawned again. "You look nice without any clothes on. I like to look at you that way. What's wrong with that?" His words were slurring as he yawned again.

Max shook her head with a smile as she watched him try to fight off sleep. The puffiness in his face was going down and some of the blotches were starting to subside. His eyes closed, and she walked over to pull a blanket over him. Without warning his eyes snapped open again, and he grabbed her wrist, managing to take her off guard and pull her down on top of him. 

"Mmm." He murmured as his eyes drifted closed again. Max started to get up, but his arms tightened around her, holding her there. "Don' go."

She sighed, "I'll stay, but let me pull a blanket over us. You're going to get sick otherwise." He released her long enough to allow her to roll to his side and reach down for the light blanket. She lay back down next to him, and pulled it over the two of them. Logan smiled sleepily and dropped his arm around her. Within seconds he was snoring lightly.

Max lay there, smiling to herself as she looked at his face just inches from hers. He had incredibly long thick lashes that only stood out when his eyes were closed. His chin was covered in light stubble, which only served to emphasize the sensuous curve of his lips. She shivered slightly as she thought about those lips moving over her body. His hair had grown out some from his usual short spikes and was slightly tousled from his recent shower. She reached up and smoothed the worst of it down.

Max was content to lie there for a while as Logan slept, but she eventually grew restless. She carefully disengaged from his embrace and slipped out of the bed. He murmured slightly but didn't wake up.

Max pulled on a pair of comfortable sweatpants and a loose T-shirt and wandered over to where Logan's laptop sat on the desk. She sat down and idly pulled up the files that contained the research he had been doing on their marital "problem". She read through it and nothing new struck her that was different from what he had told her. But something was nagging at her. She sat back with a frown on her face. Then she sat forward and pulled up one of Logan's search engines. For a long time she sat engrossed in the computer, losing all track of time. 

She came back to herself as she heard Logan shifting on the bed. With her enhanced senses she was able to pick up the murmurs that accompanied his slow waking up. She rose from the desk and walked over to sit next to him on the bed. He shifted restlessly and then his eyes slowly opened.

"Hey, sleepyhead." Max smiled down at him. "How are you feeling?"

Logan frowned. His head felt fuzzy from the pills he had taken earlier. He noticed that the itching had subsided and he didn't feel the need to sneeze. "I think I'm better. Other than feeling like my mouth is full of cotton." He sat up, rubbing his hand through his hair.

"Here." Max handed him a glass of water that she had filled at the small wet bar in the room.

"Thanks." He drank it down gratefully. "How long was I asleep?"

"Coupla hours." Max paused, "I did some research while you were asleep."

"Oh yeah? He looked at her inquiringly.

"I think I know who's behind the marriage thing."

****

End of Chapter Ten…TBC…


	11. Marriage of Inconvenience

****

The Moon Is Not Enough by ThePekingNoodle

__

AN: Okay, okay…the PN holds her hands up in surrender. Since you guys seem to want more of this strange little world that has somehow grown from what was meant to be a quick little story about a might have been Max and Logan, you're going to get it. As long as you are interested in it continuing. And as long as the possessed keyboard keeps on writing. So don't come whining to me later about it. You asked for more of this lunacy to continue. 

__

PN

****

-------------------------

Chapter Eleven: Marriage of Inconvenience

__

In which our heroine reveals what she has deduced to our hero…

Logan stared at Max. He still felt groggy from the drug, and he was having trouble processing what she had said. "You know who doesn't want us married?"

"I think so. I've been spending the time while you were sleeping reading your files."

"There's nothing in those files, Max. Just a lot of dead ends."

She smiled at him triumphantly. "Exactly. I figured that out myself. So then I started trying to think out of the box. Trying to figure out why someone wouldn't want us married."  
  
Logan looked at her skeptically. "And you came up with what?"

"One, because they wanted to marry either you or me. If it was you, Ashley is the logical candidate but she isn't bright enough to pull this off. I'll get to me later. Two, because they knew about me and wanted me away from you, which would be Lydecker."

"I know all this, Max." Logan said.

"I don't think the Colonel knows about me, or he would have made sure to have stronger security when he grabbed me. So that rules out two. We already ruled out Ashley. So that leave someone who wants to marry me. Only I don't know anyone who would want that, and who has the resources to do what was done."

"So that leaves us where we started." Logan said patiently.

"Wait." Max gave him a mock glare. "I started thinking about why someone would be so desperate to marry me."  
  
Logan ran his gaze over her and smiled seductively, "I can think of some reasons." 

She reached over and lightly smacked him. "Original Cindy was right when she said men think of sex every five minutes, or less. But that isn't enough reason to go to all the trouble. So drag your thoughts out of bed for a minute and think with me. What else do I have that someone would want and would need to marry me to get, or at least would need to be sure I wasn't married to you?"

Logan pulled his gaze from her lips and tried to concentrate. 

Max sighed. "Money, Logan. Lots and lots of money. My father left me millions. If I'm married to you that money is locked up. Even if something happened to me, you'd get the money. But if I'm single they can either marry me to get their hands on it or…"

"…they could arrange for a convenient accident to happen to you." Logan finished, looking grim. "But who?"

"Once I figured out that it had to be the money, that's what I started asking myself. No one but you knows who I really am, so it couldn't be someone who knew about my father's money."

"But the tabloids had all kinds of stuff about Princess Maxine and her fortune." Logan said. "Only thing is Princess Maxine is fictitious. There aren't any greedy relatives who'd be in line for that money."

Max grinned. "But that's exactly it, Logan. It seems there is one. Or at least someone pretending to be one."

Logan stared at her.

"I did a search of the tabloids and gossip once I figured out the money thing and guess what I found?"

Logan shook his head. "I'm waiting."

"Right after we got married, a long lost relative of Princess Maxine turned up in Europe. Seems his branch of the family had somehow gotten misplaced around the time of the Pulse. Count Ryan Von Herara."

"You're kidding me, right?" Logan said in disbelief. 

"Nope. I kid you not. And the Count passed through New York immigration a month ago. He's in the country, and what do you want to bet he's the one behind it all?"

"He'd have to be a good hacker to do what he's done." Logan was starting to take it seriously.

"Wait I'm not done. Here." Max handed Logan a printout.

"Count Ryan Von Herara arrives in Seattle. The Count is a cousin to Princess Maxine whose sudden marriage to Seattle socialite, Logan Cale created fodder for scandal when it was revealed to be false," Logan read out loud. Max had handed him a picture as well and he looked it over and grunted. "Looks like a greasy con artist to me."

Max stifled a grin. The picture of the Count was of a tall, handsome man with dark hair who appeared to be in his early to mid thirties. "Oh I don't think he's that bad looking," she said offhandedly. 

Logan glared at her. "Con artists specialize in seducing susceptible females you know." 

"Logan, you aren't worried about him are you?" Max purred.

"Why should I be worried? You're my wife in case you've forgotten that small fact."

"Not legally. Not right now anyway." Max pointed out reasonably.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Logan was getting upset.

"Nothing." Max said innocently.

Suddenly Logan stood up and walked over to the closet. "Get dressed." He said curtly.

"I am dressed." Max pointed out.

"To go out." He was pulling clothes out of the closet as he spoke.

"What about the Count?" Max wanted to know, making no move to get up from where she was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It's an interesting theory and I'm going to have Sebastian do some background checking of the Count. But right now I'd like you to get dressed." Logan's jaw was set, and Max could see that he was annoyed as he gritted out his words.

Max shrugged and went to pull some clothes out of the closet. "What am I getting dressed for?"

"You'll see." Logan was dressed in a pair of casual gray slacks and a blue dress shirt. He had a sports jacket slung over his arm. 

Max pulled out a cream colored sheath and slipped it on. "Is this alright?" she wanted to know. The dress was simple but its color was perfect for her and its elegant lines emphasized the perfection of her figure.

"It's fine." Logan grabbed her hand and practically pulled her out of the room after him.

"Where are we going?" Max asked again when they were sitting in the car and Logan had started it down the drive.

"To get married. Again."

****

End of Chapter Eleven…TBC…


	12. Second Time Around

****

The Moon is Not Enough by ThePekingNoodle

--------------------------

Chapter Twelve: Second Time Around

__

Two weddings are better than one…

Max stared at Logan. Logan stared straight ahead at the road. There was a silence as she waited for him to say more. 

"Logan?" she finally ventured.

"Yeah?" His tone wasn't encouraging.

"Why the sudden rush to get married again? You didn't seem to be too concerned about it before."

His jaw was still set. "I don't see any point in waiting, is all. We're out of Seattle and we should be able to find a Justice of the Peace who can take care of this for us. Why not do it?" His words were clipped and Max got the impression that he wasn't saying what he really meant.

"You wouldn't happen to be…" Max stopped as Logan shot her a sidelong glance.

"Be what?" Logan's tone had a distinctly dangerous edge to it. 

"Nothing. Oh look is that an eagle?" Max quickly changed the subject, smiling to herself. She wondered if he was actually jealous over a potential rival, and couldn't help a thrill of pure female pleasure from rushing through her at the thought.

"Can't tell. I need to watch the road." 

Max gave up on conversation and settled back into her seat. She gazed out the window, enjoying the scenery of the Northern California wine country they were driving through. They drove for a while in silence. Finally they came into a small town. Like most towns, its buildings showed the effects of the Pulse in their worn and chipped paint and a few boarded up windows and vacant storefronts, but overall it didn't look nearly as run down as some other towns they'd passed through on their trip. Logan steered the car down the narrow main street and pulled into a diagonal facing parking spot. Without a word he climbed out of the car and came around. Max had already opened her door and jumped down. 

"Come on." Logan grabbed her hand and started to walk toward a building that seemed to be the city hall, such as it was. Max refused to budge. "Max? What's the matter?" He looked back at her.

"Logan Cale, if you think I'm going to let you drag me out of the house, into a car and to some godforsaken town to get married, while you're in some kind of pissed off mood over who knows what, you've got another think coming." Max pulled her hand from his and stood facing him, her hands on her hips. 

Logan stared at her. "Max, do we need to discuss this on a public street corner?"

"It isn't a corner, it's the middle of the block. And we do need to discuss it." Max pointed out, keeping her tone reasonable.

"Why? Suddenly changed your mind about being married to me? Maybe Cousin Ryan looks like someone you want to get to know?" Logan snapped at her.

Max stared at him. "I can't believe you just said that."

"Max, are you coming with me or not?" Logan stared at her. "Or should I just forget the whole thing, and when we get back to Seattle, I'll give Ashley a call while you get to know Cousin Ryan?"

"Suddenly I'm not so sure I want to be married to you." Max snapped back, running out of patience. "And it has nothing to do with Cousin Ryan either. I need a cup of coffee." She turned her back on him and stalked off toward a small coffee shop. 

Logan stared after her for a moment with a frown on his face. Then he squared his shoulders and followed her. When he entered the coffee shop, Max was already seated at a table and a waitress was setting a cup of steaming coffee in front of her. Logan slid into a chair across from Max and smiled at the waitress. "I'll have one of those as well."

There was a silence as the two sipped their coffee. Finally Logan sighed and reached for Max's hand.

"Look, I'm sorry. I have a lot on my mind."

Max let him hold her hand, but she steeled herself against his practiced charm and didn't answer. 

Logan tried giving her one of his best smiles. The ones that usually had her melting into his arms. "Max? That dress looks wonderful on you."

Max snorted. "Wow. You really brought out the big guns on that one." She pulled her hand away. "News flash, Logan. I am not one of your brainless blondes who falls all over you, just because you decide to turn on the charm."

"I said I was sorry." Logan protested. "What more do you want?" He sighed and looked down at his coffee.

Max felt her heart turn over. He looked like a chastised little boy. "Damn it, Logan. Stop it."

Logan looked up with the ghost of a smile playing around his mouth. "Is it working?"

"Oooh you…" Max took another gulp of coffee. 

Logan reached for her hand again. This time his voice was soft as he said, "Max, I'm sorry I acted like a jerk. Will you forgive me? And more importantly, will you please marry me? Again?"

Max felt her resistance crumbling but she tried to hang on. "Logan…" she began.

Logan turned the full force of his eyes on her. "I promise, you can still have your society wedding if you want it, when we get back to Seattle. But I think we should take care of this now. So I don't have to worry about you." He lowered his voice to a husky whisper that only Max's enhanced hearing would be able to pick up, " I do worry about you. A lot. You're the most important thing in my life." His fingers caressed hers.

Max stared into those eyes and felt herself losing the battle. Logan smiled and leaned across the small table to give her a soft kiss.He stood up and tossed some bills on the table. Holding out his hand to her, he said, "Are you coming?"

Max rose and gave him a level look. "I'm coming, but if you act like that again, I am so going to kick your ass. You'll _wish_ you were with Ashley instead of me."

Logan grinned, restored to his normal good humor. "You can kick my ass anytime you want, Max. But there are other things I'd rather you do with it." He gave her a sexy wink.

Max narrowed her eyes, "Oh yeah? Well then you better do something to make me want to do those other things. 'Cause this girl doesn't come easy."

"That's a good thing. Hard jobs happen to be my forte." Logan tossed back with a smirk.

Max tossed her hair and walked out of the restaurant ahead of him. Logan smiled as he watched the gentle sway of her hips which were outlined by the lines of her dress.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Ten minutes later they were standing in a dreary office in City Hall. When Logan had inquired about getting married, a frumpy looking secretary had grunted at them, and led them to the office to wait for the resident Justice of the Peace.

"Logan, are you sure about this?" Max looked around doubtfully.

Before Logan could answer, a disheveled looking individual entered the room. "Papers," he grunted holding out a hand. Logan raised an eyebrow but handed him their paperwork. The man took them without a word, and went over and sat behind a desk that was covered in papers and dust. He perused their papers for a long time and then looked up at them out of bleary eyes. 

"So you want to get married?"

"That's the plan." Logan said mildly. 

The man pulled some papers out of a desk drawer and scribbled on them briefly. He pushed aside some piles of folders on the desk and unearthed a small bell. He dropped his hand heavily on it several times. A few moments later the door behind Max and Logan opened, and the same woman who had shown them into the room hurried in. 

She handed a small piece of paper to the man who scribbled on it some more. Max and Logan exchanged glances. Finally he looked up and motioned for them to come to the desk. "Sign here." He shoved a pen and the small paper at Logan. 

"And this is?" Logan asked.

"Marriage license." This close, the scent of alcohol hit them in a blast when the JP opened his mouth.

Logan read it briefly and then leaned in and signed his name. He started to hand the pen back, but the man pointed at Max. Logan handed it to her and she signed her name next to his.

"Over there." The man pointed to the side of the room. 

The secretary was standing there waiting for them. When they got to their places, she shoved a wilted looking bouquet of silk roses into Max's hand. Max looked askance at them but took them from her.The woman gave her a gap toothed smile and went to stand behind them. Max jumped slightly as the voice of Elvis Presley started crooning, _Love Me Tender_. She looked at Logan sideways and he smiled and shrugged.

Meanwhile the JP had pulled a dusty looking book from his desk. He walked over to stand in front of them. Max held her breath as he stared down at the book he held and rapidly mumbled some words. After a few minutes he looked up at Logan. "Do you, Logan Cale, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Logan said looking down at Max.

The JP turned to Max. "Do you, Maxine Gavara, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he asked, mangling Max's name.

She shot him a glare, then gazed up at Logan. "I do."

"By the power vested in me by the military government of the territory of California I now pronounce you man and wife." The JP closed the book with a snap and walked back to his desk.

"Psst." The woman spoke for the first time, "Kiss the bride, dearie," she urged Logan. 

Logan and Max exchanged glances, and then he leaned in and kissed her. The woman beamed at them.

There was a grunt from the vicinity of the desk. The woman hurried over. The JP shoved some paperwork at her and she started to leave the room with it. "Be right back with your copies, dearies," she said.

"I'd like a copy of Justice…Dredd's license, if that's alright." Logan said to the woman, giving her one of his best smiles. Max giggled to herself as she watched the woman melt and nod at Logan.

The JP was ignoring them, so the two went to sit in the wooden chairs that were placed next to the doorway. Logan reached over and took Max's hand as he smiled down at her. 

"Mrs.Cale once again," he said softly. "Only this time I'm making sure we have all the records in our possession."

Before Max could reply the woman came back into the room She handed Logan an envelope. As she did the man let out a loud "Harumph."

"Oh. That will be $500." 

Logan raised an eyebrow but pulled out his wallet and peeled off some bills. The woman handed him the envelope and waited as he pulled out its contents and scanned them. Logan looked up and smiled at her.

"Thank you." He pulled out another bill and handed it to her, making sure the JP didn't see him do it.

"Buy yourself something pretty," he smiled at her. 

The woman simpered and blushed. "Thank you. Good luck to you and your lovely bride."

With another smile for her, Logan took Max's hand and the two turned to leave. As they walked out of the room, Max felt something shower onto her head. 

"What the…?" she turned rapidly, prepared for anything, a fierce look on her face. 

The woman backed up hastily as she was faced with an X5 in fighting position.

Logan stifled a laugh as Max realized that the woman had tossed a handful of rice at them. "Oh," she said as she relaxed. "I'm sorry. You startled me."

Logan grabbed Max and hustled her out of the room and the building. When the two reached the street, Logan stopped. "Hang on a minute." He reached into Max's hair. "You've got rice in your hair." He started laughing. "That poor woman. You just scared her to death."

Max pouted at him. "How was I supposed to know?"

Logan kept laughing and Max gave in and joined him. Then he grabbed her and lifting her in the air he swung her around in a circle. "You're going to be the death of me, Max Cale but I wouldn't have it any other way!"

When he set her down he continued to hold her arms. Max grinned up at him. "You have to admit that our life is interesting. So now what do we do?"

Logan slanted a look at her. "Why, Max, it's our wedding night. What do you think we should do?"

"Like we haven't already done that." Max tossed back.

"Practice makes perfect."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Let's go home."

"Logan, do you like rabbits?" Max asked him.

"Never thought about it. Why?"

"No reason." Max grinned to herself, as they headed back to the car.

End of Chapter Twelve…TBC…


	13. The Name Game

**The Moon is Not Enough by ThePekingNoodle**

**-------------------------------**

**Chapter Thirteen:  The Name Game**

_In which our hero and heroine contemplate what's in a name…_

After their wedding "ceremony", Logan drove for a while in the direction of the vineyard. Halfway back he pulled the car off the road into the parking lot of a small restaurant located in what appeared to have once been a private house. They had a relaxing dinner, complete with an excellent wine from a local vineyard, and then climbed back into the car for the rest of the trip back.

Max was leaning back against the seat feeling relaxed and mellow from the wine, when something occurred to her.  "Logan, you used my real name in the ceremony. Why?" she wanted to know.

Logan glanced over at her. "I had to, for two reasons. One, no way this guy would have married a foreign national. I doubt he has any jurisdiction without all kinds of federal permits and paperwork.  Two, I didn't want the name Maxine Felina setting off any alarms when they checked the paperwork before the ceremony. Whoever set this up had to be smart enough to make sure any computer blocks on that name extended not only to Seattle, but to neighboring states. Otherwise it would be too easy to do what we did. The flaw in his plan was not knowing that you had another identity we could use."

"But isn't it dangerous for me to use that name?" Max wanted to know.

"I'm not planning on publicizing this ceremony unless we have to. My plan is still to get things straight in Seattle, and either have the original ceremony declared valid, or remarry Maxine Felina."

Max was quiet. "So if you aren't planning on using this ceremony…what was the rush?"

Logan's only answer was to stare straight ahead, seemingly concentrating on the road in front of them.

"Logan?" Max looked over at him, waiting for an answer.

Finally he shrugged and said casually, "We had the opportunity, why not take advantage of it? That way our contingency plan is in place."

Max wasn't convinced, but she let it go with a small satisfied smile. "What's our next move?"

"I'm going to do some investigating of Cousin Ryan before we go back to Seattle. That way, we'll know what we're dealing with when we get there. If you're right about him, he's going to have a surprise in store when we get there. If not, I'm not sure. I don't want to take you back there until I'm sure what the deal is."

It was growing later. They were almost back to the vineyards when Logan suddenly pulled the car onto a side road that headed west.

"Logan?"

"You'll see." 

He drove for a while, heading steadily west. Suddenly they came over a ridge and Max took a breath. The road wound downward slightly, and then ended about a mile in front of them. Beyond that the Pacific Ocean spread out, seemingly endlessly. The sun was about to set and the light clouds scattered across the sky were brilliant shades of orange, pink and red. They reached the end of the road and Logan stopped the car. He came around to get Max.  A white fence stretched across the road ending, and past it was a sheer drop down to the Pacific. 

"It's beautiful." Max breathed, as they stood looking over the fence. 

Logan smiled at her pleasure in the sight, "I thought you'd like it."

"I do." 

There was a silence as they stood there watching the sun dip lower, and then vanish into the sea. Logan's arm was around Max's shoulders, and the two were content in each other's company as they watched nature's spectacular show.  When it was over darkness came quickly, and the air temperature dropped.

Max sighed, "I suppose we should go."

"Yeah, we should." Logan made no move to leave. Instead he pulled Max to face him and slowly lowered his head to hers.  He took his time kissing her and she made no move to pull away. When he lifted his head he looked at her seriously. "Thank you."

"For what?" 

"For today. For marrying me again, even knowing what a jerk I can be." 

Max smiled and shrugged. "Yeah well, it comes with the gender I guess," she teased him. 

Logan looked startled at her words and then he laughed. "Come on. Let's get back. I want to show you what _else comes with the gender." His tone was suggestive as he looked her up and down._

"I already know about that, Logan." Max said smugly. 

"You don't know it all yet."  
"How would you know?"

"Because it will take years for you to learn it all."

"And I suppose you plan on being my teacher?"

"It's the least I can do."

"And there's no self interest in that I suppose?" Max challenged as she climbed into the car.

"None at all." Logan declared.

They were almost back to the main road when Logan's cell phone began to sound. 

"Max, do me a favor and answer that would you?" 

Max reached over and pulled the phone from his pocket. "Hello?" She listened for a minute. As she did her face grew more serious. "Are you sure? Okay I'll tell him. Thanks, Sebastian." She snapped the phone closed and put it down on the seat. 

"What did Seb want?" Logan asked her.

"He says he has some information for us. About the Colonel. He's on his way back from South Africa."

**End of Chapter Thirteen…TBC…**


	14. Jungle Fever

****

The Moon is Not Enough by ThePekingNoodle

-----------------------------

Chapter Fourteen: Jungle Fever

__

Scratch the surface and it's amazing what you'll find…

As soon as they reached the guesthouse and were safely inside, Logan went straight to his laptop. He booted it up and, as Max watched over his shoulder, he opened the email from Sebastian that was waiting for him.

"What does it mean?" Max asked as she read it over his shoulder.

"I'm not sure. I'm not familiar with the 'Red Soldier' program that Sebastian is referring to. He obviously doesn't want to say too much over the net, or he would have explained it more here." Logan frowned in concentration.

"Will he tell you over the phone?" Max wanted to know.

"Probably not. We're going to have to see him in person if we want to get any real answers."

"So when do we leave? Tonight?"

"There's no big rush. According to this, the Colonel won't be back for a couple of days. I still want some more information on Cousin Ryan before we go back into Seattle. Seb should have that for us sometime tomorrow." Logan shut down the laptop and swiveled the chair so that he was facing Max. 

He reached for her hand and with a gentle tug, pulled her down onto his lap. His arms went around her and he buried his face in her hair, finding her barcode and lightly tracing it with his tongue.

Max shivered as he ran his tongue over her sensitive skin but she made no effort to get up. 

"Mmm." Logan murmured as he continued his exploration of her neck. 

"Logan…" Max let her head fall back, giving him access as he made his way to her throat. 

Logan nipped lightly at the base of her throat, right where her pulse beat. He felt it speeding up as he continued to intersperse gentle nips with soft kisses. Max's hands were in his hair now, gently ruffling it as he continued his assault. He let his hands come up to where her breasts began their upward swell and gently cupped them. Max squirmed on his lap as he did, and he felt himself hardening even more than he already was at the feel of her pressing down on him.

"Max," he warned his voice husky, "if you keep that up, this is going to move very fast."

"I like fast." She retorted, this time moving deliberately on him.

"How fast?" he challenged, feeling a surge of primitive lust.

"As fast as you can handle," she sounded breathless.

As she spoke, his hands slipped down to the hem of her dress and he shoved it up so that it was around her waist. At the same time he continued to tease her now sensitized neck and throat with his lips, and tongue, and teeth. His hands lifted her and turned her so that she was straddling his lap and she could feel his erection pressing against her. Before she realized what he intended, she heard her panties tear and he pulled the scraps off of her, tossing them aside.

"Is this fast enough for you?" he demanded as his fingers found her and pushed into her damp heat.

Max moaned and pushed against his hand. "You're getting there." Her voice was a low whisper. She moved suggestively on him.

Logan muttered something and his hands left Max. She heard the sound of his zipper sliding down and then his hands were under her hips, lifting her slightly. He bit down on her throat at the same time he spread her legs and pulled her roughly onto him.

Max let out a groan as she felt him slide into her and fill her. 

"Is this fast enough for you now?" He wanted to know.

"I'll let you know," she whispered into his ear.

Logan growled and his hands gripped her as he began to push into her with hard fast strokes. "This?"

"Oh…" was all she said as she rocked on him, aiding his efforts. 

Words were forgotten as the two became caught up in their mutual passion. Logan was feeling a primitive urge to claim her and mark her as his and he continued to nip at her soft skin. Max was feeling equally primal and she threw her head back, allowing him free access even as she gloried in his rough lovemaking.

After a few minutes, Logan slipped a hand between them. Max let out a soft scream as his expert fingers brought her to an intense climax. 

But he wasn't finished yet. He gripped her butt tightly and stood from the chair, not breaking their connection. The bed was only a few steps away and he walked to it and let her down, coming along with her. Before Max was completely down from the high he had brought her to, he intensified his motions, taking her roughly, with a fierce passion. Within moments she came again. He smiled to himself as he felt her clenching around him and then he finally let himself go. 

A long time later, Logan lifted his head and looked at Max. Her face was flushed, her lips were swollen, and small red marks were scattered on her neck. He pushed himself off of her, and looked at himself ruefully. Reaching a finger out he traced a mark on her neck that was unmistakably a bite.

"What?" Max wanted to know as she caught his look.

"I took you like an animal. I…"

Max stopped him with a finger on his lips. "I didn't mind."

Logan looked at her doubtfully. 

"Logan, its okay. I liked it."

"I wanted to mark you as mine." He admitted, almost shamefaced, refusing to meet her eyes.

"I like being yours." Max put a hand up and pulled his face back so their eyes met. "Was this about earlier?"

Logan flushed at the thought that at some level he had been jealous, and that that had motivated his actions. He remained silent.

Max had had enough. She stood from the bed and stripped off the rest of her clothing. Then she reached over and started on Logan's.

"Max? What?"

"Shut up, Logan. It's my turn." She pulled at his shirt and buttons went flying. His pants were next. As soon as they were both naked she pounced on him.

"Max?"

Instead of answering she growled softly in her throat and then she proceeded to show Logan that she could be as primitive as he when it came to claiming her mate. 

****

End of Chapter Fourteen…TBC…


	15. Cat and Mouse

****

The Moon is Not Enough by ThePekingNoodle

--------------------------------

Chapter Fifteen: Cat and Mouse

__

In which our hero and heroine prepare the trap for a certain rat…

Max was up before Logan the next morning. It was just past dawn when she awoke, and on impulse she pulled on a pair of light shorts and a T-shirt and made her way outside. She worked her way through her meditations and her routine, ending with a vigorous tumbling run. She finished up with a series of slow stretches to cool down and dropped onto the grass, laying back on her folded arms, so she could look up at the sky through the trees that surrounded the guest house. 

As she lay there drinking in the peace and calm of the quiet forest, she heard a soft clapping and looked up. Logan stood on the balcony that opened off of the sleeping loft. He had on a pair of loose jogging shorts and a T-shirt, and she admired his toned legs and arms as he stood looking down at her.

"Bravo," he called down.

"Want to join me?" She waved to him in invitation.

"Be right down." He turned to go inside.

"You can't go that way. You might wake someone up." Max called back with a grin.

Logan looked at the tree that spread a branch close to the balcony. "You can't mean…?"

Max just sent him a challenging look. "If you're too old…"

Logan didn't bother to answer. Instead he stepped up, onto the balcony railing. He reached for the branch that overhung the balcony and then, with a quick swing, he was in the tree. Max watched with a smile as he made his way down to her. 

"This is like old times," she said softly as he stood over her. 

"No, it's better." He dropped onto the ground next to her and leaned in to kiss her. "Last time you were too young for me to do this." Max smiled as she felt his lips moving gently over hers. Then she gasped as his hands found her ribs and he began to tickle her. "…or this." He laughed as she squirmed underneath him, caught completely off guard.

His advantage didn't last long. As soon as he relented, Max neatly flipped him over and began to tickle him. Logan dissolved in laughter that matched hers as she found his ticklish spots and was merciless in her use of them.

Max tired after a few moments, and rolled off of him onto her back. The two lay there companionably, looking at the sky. Logan pulled a piece of grass up and lazily chewed on it. 

"I was going to ask you if you were hungry," he said. 

"Ravenous." Max responded. Logan grinned and began to lean over her, but she placed a hand on his chest and held him off. "For food," she said sternly.

"Damn." Logan said with mock disappointment. He jumped up and held out a hand. "Come on. As payment for the lovely performance, the least I can do is feed you."

Max grasped his hand and let him pull her to her feet. Hand in hand they wandered into the house.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Bingo." Logan sat back from his laptop in satisfaction.

Max had just come out of the shower and was combing out her wet hair, but she put down the comb and walked over to stand behind him. "What?"

"I found it."  
  
"Found what?"

"I tracked down the hacks that were blocking your paperwork." Logan pressed some keys and waited.

"Ah. Gotcha now." His fingers were working swiftly. 

"What are you doing?" Max wanted to know, as screens came up and then rapidly blinked off of the laptop screen.

"Fixing your citizenship and our marriage records."

"What's to stop the hacker from just going back in and changing them again?" Max asked doubtfully. 

"Friend of mine in the informant net who works in Immigration in DC. I've given him the scoop and he's going to make sure the files are copied and encrypted so there's no question. He's also going to pull some strings to get the local INS guys off of your case. There." Logan sat back with a satisfied smile on his face.

"So now what happens?" Max wanted to know.

Logan grinned at her. "Now we can go back to Seattle and deal with Cousin Ryan."

"Is he going to know that my records are fixed?"

"Nope. We're going to keep it quiet for now. Are you up for a society party when we get back?"

"Why?"

"Why so you can meet Cousin Ryan, of course." Logan gave her a wicked smile. "Don't you want to let him try to sweep you off of your feet?"

Max smiled back catching on to the plan. "Being as how I'm just a beautiful but dumb heiress and all."

"Absolutely."

"Sounds like fun. I can hardly wait. By the way who's giving the party?"

"My aunt and uncle of course. I asked Kendra to drop a hint that she wanted to meet the wealthy new face in town. That was all my aunt needed to hear." 

"This is going to be some party. Your Aunt hates me. And if she wants Ryan for Kendra and he goes after me, she's going to hate me even more." Max rolled her eyes.

"As if you care." Logan retorted. 

"Don't you?" Max asked him.

"Nope. Bennett and Kendra are the only worthwhile members of that family as far as I'm concerned." Logan responded.

"So when do we leave?" Max wanted to know.

"The party's Saturday night. So we should leave sometime tomorrow. Don wants us to have dinner with them tonight and I said we would."

"You were a busy boy while I was showering." Max commented.

"You know what they say about idle hands." Logan shot back.

"What?" Max gave him a puzzled look.

"Well if you don't know I'll be happy to show you…" Logan rose and started towards Max who ducked away laughingly.

"Down, boy. I just showered."

"So?" Logan continued to advance on her. He was about to grab her when Max moved in a blur of motion and he ended up tripping and falling onto the bed. Rolling onto his back he shrugged. "If that's the way you want it…"

"I want to go riding. If we leave tomorrow I won't have another chance." Max responded.

"I can accommodate that." Logan said smiling and making no move to rise from the bed.

"On a horse, Logan." Max was pulling on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt as she spoke. "Get your mind off of sex for once."

"Where's the fun in that?" he wanted to know. 

"If you're coming, I'll meet you in the stables." Max tossed over her shoulder as she left the room.

"I'd like to be…" Logan called after her but he got no response. Chuckling he rose and followed Max downstairs.

****

End of Chapter Fifteen…TBC…


	16. The Honeymoon's Over

****

The Moon is Not Enough by ThePekingNoodle

-------------------------------

Chapter Sixteen: The Honeymoon's Over

__

In which our hero and heroine say goodbye to the vineyard and are back into the thick of things…

Max and Logan spent the rest of the afternoon riding the horses around the vineyards. They returned to the guesthouse in time to shower and dress for dinner with their hosts. The dinner went late, as Don and his wife were anxious to show their appreciation for the help Max and Logan had given them with the Gallo cartel. They finally left the main house, with an open invitation to return to the vineyards anytime they wished, and a promise that they would stay in touch.

When they returned to the guesthouse, Logan built a fire and they sat and sipped after dinner liqueur in comfortable silence for a long time. Max was feeling drowsy from a combination of the day's activities, the warmth of the fire, and the alcohol, and she let her head drop onto Logan's shoulder. 

"You're purring," he chuckled after a few minutes.

Max opened an eye; "I am not."

"Yes, you are." Logan placed a light hand on her chest. "I can feel the vibrations. You know I've always liked cats, but somehow I never thought I'd have my very own cat girl someday."

Max was too comfortable to get annoyed at his teasing. She curled closer against him and just smiled.

Logan watched her for a moment, and then he pulled her onto his lap and leaned in to give her a soft kiss.

Max was happy to respond, and they continued to lazily make out and sip their drinks for a while. Finally Logan rose. Before Max realized what he intended, he lifted her into his arms and carried her up to the sleeping loft. The rest of the night was spent in making leisurely love, alternating with dozing in each other's arms.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The road back to Seattle was deserted, and they were making good time. They had left the vineyard early, and Logan figured they should be able to make it back in one day, if there were no unforeseen delays along the way. He had checked the net and he was confident that they were safe to return as themselves, which was a relief to Max. She hadn't looked forward to donning the blonde wig again. The last time she had worn it, all she had wanted to do the entire time was to take it off and scratch her hair.

They took turns choosing music and a classical piece was playing, Logan's choice, when Max turned to him and said, "Thanks, Logan."

He looked at her from the corner of his eyes, "For what?"

"The last few days. They were…nice."

Logan smiled at her. "Yeah, they were."

Max suddenly felt shy and she looked down as she played with her ring.

"What?" Logan wanted to know.

"This is going to sound dumb, but, I …feel married now. I mean, I know we were before, but it was different. This seems more real somehow." She looked out of the window, embarrassed at what she had revealed to him.

Logan's voice was soft as he responded, "I know." He reached over and took her hand in his, squeezing it gently.

They were silent, listening to the music and watching the scenery as they sped along the deserted highway.

Suddenly, Logan let out an oath. He slammed on the brakes, and the SUV shivered to a stop in the road. Logan looked over his shoulder and began to back the vehicle up. About 50 yards back he stopped.

Max had remained silent but on alert, and now she looked to where he was pointing. 

There was a small heap of what appeared to be rags, lying on the left shoulder of the road, opposite the SUV. Max focused in and she saw what Logan had noticed glinting in the sun. A head of blonde hair.

Logan reached across Max and pulled his gun from the glove compartment and then joined her next to the SUV. Max was scanning up and down the road, and she looked at Logan and shook her head.

"No one in sight or sound," she said.

They crossed the road cautiously. Logan leaned down to inspect the bundle as Max continued to keep watch on the road.

"Max." Logan's voice was taut with shock. "Look at this."

Max looked down. The bundle was a girl, about her age, and she seemed to be unconscious. That wasn't what had surprised Logan. He was holding a handful of blonde hair off of the back of her neck. Max gasped as she saw the barcode imprinted there. 

She dropped to her knees next to the girl, indicating that Logan should take over the watch. He stood and looked up and down the road, as she swiftly ran her hands over the girl. Then she easily lifted her into her arms.

"Come on. We need to get out of here." Max strode across the road, Logan right with her. He opened the back door of the SUV, and Max placed the girl inside. The two climbed back in and Logan started the engine. He didn't pull out onto the road right away but sat there in silence, thinking.

"What?" Max wanted to know.

"Who is she? Do you know her?" Logan's concern was evident in his voice.

"She was in my unit. She's one of us, the ones who got away that night. Her name is Jondy." Max said softly.

"Do you think she's safe?" Logan asked. "I mean, do you think she's still one of you? What if she was recaptured?"

"I think she's okay." Max pondered. "Zack would know for sure. If we could contact him." She muttered something under her breath about arrogant jerks and contact numbers.

"We can't risk going back into Seattle until we know for sure." Logan said even as his thoughts raced. "I'm going to head for the family cabin. Maybe you should slip in back with her. In case she wakes up and isn't a friendly."

Max nodded. "Probably a good idea. But isn't the cabin on the other side of Seattle?"

"Yeah, but we can make it in about four more hours. I can't risk taking her to Fogle Towers until we know more about her." Logan pulled the SUV onto the road and began to accelerate, as Max climbed over into the back to sit with Jondy.

Not fifteen minutes later, Max came to full alert. She reached over the seat and tapped Logan on the shoulder, motioning to him to pull the SUV off the road. He found a small pull off and guided the vehicle into the shadow of some tall trees. No sooner had he killed the ignition, than he became aware of a growing sound.

Within moments, he was able to identify it as the _thwacka thwacka_ of helicopter blades. A shadow appeared ahead of them, on the road they had just pulled off of. Seconds later three black helicopters swooped past, flying low and clearly following the line of the highway.

They waited a few minutes, and then Max said to him, "Go. Let's get out of here."

Logan looked doubtfully at her for a moment, but she nodded impatiently. "I'll hear them if they head back our way. We need to make ourselves scarce. There could be ground forces coming from the other direction."

"We're out of here." Logan pulled the SUV onto the road and hit the gas, speeding away from the area where they had found Jondy, as quickly as he dared. 

"Good thing Bunny was a blonde." He commented after time had passed and there were no signs of the helicopters returning.

Max looked at him.

"I have a feeling her papers may come in handy."

Max smiled at him. "Let's hope so."

****

End of Chapter Sixteen…


	17. Long Lost Sister

**The Moon is Not Enough by ThePekingNoodle**

**------------------------------**

**Chapter Seventeen: Long Lost Sister**

_In which our hero and heroine wonder if their guest is friend or foe…_

They reached the cabin in less than four hours. The roads were clear, and no further military activities forced them to pull over. Jondy was still unconscious when they arrived, although she had stirred a few times and let out some soft moans.

Logan came around to the back door of the SUV and reached in to pick up Jondy, while Max went ahead and opened up the cabin. She quickly made sure it hadn't been compromised since their last stay.

"I'm going to put her in the guest room," Logan said as he carried Jondy in. "Maybe you can watch her, while I boot up my laptop and see if I can find out anything."

Max nodded and followed him into the room. He laid Jondy gently down on the bed and looked at Max, "You got it under control from here?"

Max was already slipping Jondy's boots off of her feet. "Go see what you can find out."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

An hour later Logan was still engrossed on his laptop and Jondy was beginning to stir. She tossed restlessly and muttered some unintelligible words as Max sat vigil.  Finally her eyes fluttered open, and she stared at Max.

"Where am I?" she asked. "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" Max hedged, not wanting to reveal anything until they knew more about Jondy.

"I'm…not sure." Jondy muttered. "How did I get here?"

"We found you unconscious on the side of the road." Max said.

"Where am I?" Jondy asked again.

"At a cabin my husband and I own. We were on our way here when we found you." Max saw no reason to let Jondy know that she and Logan were from Seattle. Not until they knew more about her. "Are you hungry?"

"I could use something to drink. And maybe something for my head. I have a bitch of a headache." Jondy glanced around. "Is there a…?"

Max guessed that she needed to use the bathroom. "It's through there. Let me give you a hand."

Jondy sat up shakily and allowed Max to help her into the bathroom. Max stood outside the door, listening to make sure that Jondy didn't attempt to leave by way of the window, but Jondy emerged within a few minutes and seemed happy to get back into the bed.

"Let me get you something to drink and maybe some light food." Max told her.

"Don't forget the painkillers as well." Jondy sighed, laying down and closing her eyes once again.

When Max returned with a glass of juice and some bread and butter, Jondy appeared to be asleep. Max put the tray she carried on a table next to the bed and stood for a few minutes listening to Jondy's breathing patterns. When she was satisfied that Jondy was indeed sleeping, she left the room and went to see what Logan had found out.

"Hey," she said softly as she came up behind him. "Find out anything?"

Logan sat back with a sigh. "It appears that Manticore troops were in pursuit of a fugitive south of Seattle. Unsuccessfully I might add.  The communications are encrypted and I haven't broken the code completely yet, but I have a feeling that Jondy is the one they were after. The location fits. But that isn't the most interesting thing." He paused.

"What is?"

"The Colonel is back in the country."

"Is he now?" Max said slowly. "Has he tried to contact you?"

"No, and that's the strange thing. He's pulled his guy off of the microchip project and cancelled the contract."

Max stared at Logan. "Any reason given?"

"Just that it's no longer needed."

"That _is_ strange. Do you think it has anything to do with his trip to South Africa?"

"I'm almost positive that it does. I'm working on that angle now."

"So what do we have?" Max asked.

"We have Jondy, who may or may not be a fugitive from Manticore, we have the Colonel back from his trip to South Africa and suddenly uninterested in me, and we have a phony cousin of yours in Seattle." Logan enumerated. 

"Do you think they all fit together?" 

"Too soon to tell." He ran a hand through his hair. "How's our guest anyway?"

"Sleeping." 

"Did she tell you anything?"

"No."

Logan rose and stretched. "I need a break from this. You hungry?"

Max smiled. "I'm starving. Are you cooking?"

Logan grinned at her. "Unless you want to?"

"That's okay." Max quickly said. "You can take care of it. Anyway I better check on our guest."

"Don't be long." Logan said to her.

Max looked in briefly on Jondy but she was still asleep, so she headed out to the kitchen. Logan tossed her a head of lettuce and some vegetables.

"You can make the salad."

"You mean I have to work at this meal?" Max teased.

Logan gave her a mock frown. "Gotta pull your weight around here." 

He was busy at the stove, and in a short time a delicious aroma began to fill the cabin.

"Mmmm, what is that?" Max wanted to know.

"Beef burgundy.  Quick and easy and filling. It'll be ready in a little while."

Max had poured them some wine and she handed Logan a glass. He took it from her and walked into the living area. "Might was well relax until the timer goes off," he said seating himself on the couch. 

Max followed and sat down next to him. The two sipped their wine in a comfortable silence as they relaxed and waited for the meal to be ready.

"What do we do about our guest tonight?" Max wanted to know. "I could sit up and watch her I suppose."

"I hate to leave her unguarded until we know more about her." Logan thought a moment. "Think she's going to want something to eat?"

"Probably. What are you thinking?" Max wanted to know.

"Maybe we should slip something into it to help her sleep tonight. By tomorrow morning, Sebastian may have some more info for us – he's working on decrypting the code."

Max looked at him for a moment. "That's sneaky…but it might not be a bad idea. I can't say I really want to sit watching her all night. Do you have anything?"

"This place is well stocked. I'm sure there's something here that would work." Logan said.

"Let's do it then. I'd rather not talk more to her until we have a better idea if she's friend or foe." Max decided. 

Just then the timer went off, and the two rose and went to the kitchen for their meal.

**End of Chapter Seventeen…TBC**…

  
  



	18. Memories

****

The Moon is Not Enough by ThePekingNoodle

Chapter Eighteen: Memories

__

In which Jondy brings back bitter memories for our heroine…

Logan managed to locate a sedative in the cabin's medical supplies. He slipped a dose into a bowl of the stew. Jondy was hungry when she awoke, and she ate the meal greedily. Shortly after, she was fast asleep once again.

"Do you think that will really keep her out all night?" Max asked.

"I hope. It's not like I'm any kind of medical expert, and we are dealing with an X5 here." Logan said.

"Not to worry. You know I don't need much sleep. It should at least keep her down for a few hours, and then I'll check on her." Max said as she curled against Logan on the couch in front of the fireplace. 

The night was cool, and the fire that Logan had built, crackled and sparked merrily in front of them. For a while they both stared into it, lost in their own thoughts. Max rested her head on Logan's shoulder and he draped an arm casually over her shoulders and played idly with a piece of her hair.

"What was it like?" he asked abruptly. "Manticore, I mean."

Max was silent for a moment. "It was like nothing you could ever imagine. The thing I remember most is the cold. Stupid huh? Years of torture and being treated like lab rats, and I remember the cold." She shivered and Logan pulled her closer to him.

"I'm sorry." He looked down at her. "I shouldn't have asked." His blue eyes were full of love and compassion. 

"It's okay. Maybe I need to talk about it, get it out. I never told anyone, not even my parents. Even though I think my father knew some of it from his investigations." She fell silent and then she began.

"I remember always being cold. We wore military style fatigues no matter what the season was. No coats, no gloves or hats, nothing but our fatigues and boots. And at night we wore hospital smocks to sleep in. We all had buzz cuts, no hair allowed to grow. Like patients in some insane asylum." She paused and stared into space. 

"We were designed to withstand temperature extremes, so I guess they figured we didn't need warm clothing. We had one blanket apiece for our cots. Those thin woolen ones that scratch like crazy. But at least they were blankets. Not that they helped much in the winter. I guess they didn't want to waste money on heating our barracks. So they didn't. On winter mornings there would be ice on the windows. Even in the warmer months it was always cold and damp. Probably because the walls were three-foot thick stone, and the only windows faced north. They didn't bother to wash them, and they were so dirty that not much sun came in to warm things up.

"Every day was pretty much the same. Roll call at six AM, followed by classes for the entire group for two hours. After that we did drills and training on the parade ground for a couple more hours, and then it was lunch in the mess hall. Afternoons…" Max trailed off.

"Afternoons?" Logan asked gently.

Max shuddered once again. "Afternoons were for individual training. They were for one on one correction of whatever mistakes we made in the morning classes or drills. If the mistakes were too bad, they were for discipline. We learned young not to make mistakes if we could help it. Or they were for…" she stopped again.

"Max, you don't have to talk about this." Logan reiterated. He was sorry he had brought up the subject.

Max ignored him; "They were for experimentation. If they decided that you were going to be one of the experimental subjects, they'd bring you into one of the medical labs. Then they'd break a few bones, or try some new experimental biological or chemical warfare agent on you. You either survived it or you didn't. They were testing the tolerances and abilities of their perfect soldiers. Trying to see what kind of immunity and recovery responses we had. So they'd know for the battlefield later on." Her voice was cold and emotionless as she spoke, and Logan felt chilled to the bone at her matter of fact recital.

"But that was okay. I figured out early on that I could just …go away. I'd let my mind drift and forget what was happening to my body. The thing is, you weren't chosen too many times for that, and it was of relatively short duration. Once it was over it was over. But the cold never went away. It was always there. It seeped into your bones and your blood. It was there in their eyes when they looked at you. That coldness. We weren't human to them. We were subjects in a grand experiment. Things. There only for what we could teach them. So they could take what they learned from us and use it to make better things. More perfect things."

Max finally stopped. Tears were running down her cheeks. Logan reached out a finger and gently wiped them away. He pulled her close and hugged her to him, as he murmured soft words to her, and stroked her back gently.

"You know, I think that was what made me fall in love with you the very first time I saw you." Max said softly. "When I was sixteen years old."

"What?" Logan was confused.

"The way you looked at me. You made me feel warm all the way through, for the first time in my entire life. My parents loved me, but there was always that coldness inside of me that even they couldn't make go away. But you did. I knew that if I was with you, I'd never feel that awful cold again."

"Max…" Logan felt a surge of love wash through him at her words. "I don't know what to say." For the first time in his life he felt at a complete loss. He felt humbled by Max's simple words.

"You don't have to say anything. All you have to do is look at me the way you do." Max smiled up at him. "Like you're looking at me now."

Logan lowered his head slowly to her, and their lips met in a soft kiss. The passion was there as always, underlying it, but it mostly a declaration of their love for each other. When they finally broke apart, Max rested her head against Logan's chest, listening to the strong, steady beat of his heart. His chin was on her head and he closed his eyes as he held her close to him.

"Don't ever leave me, Logan." Max said softly. "I don't want to be cold again."

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise." He answered without hesitation. He gently put her from him and rose. "Come with me to bed? Let me keep you warm tonight. Let me help you forget the cold."

Max looked at him with her heart in her eyes. "Yes." She rose to join him. 

They glanced into the extra bedroom as they passed it, but Jondy appeared to be fast asleep. She stirred and murmured, but when Logan looked at Max questioningly she shook her head.

"She's out. For now." She took his hand and pulled him along with her to the master bedroom.

End of Chapter Eighteen…TBC…


	19. Suspicion

****

The Moon is Not Enough by ThePekingNoodle

-------------------------------

Chapter Eighteen: Suspicion

__

In which our hero and heroine must decide what to believe about their guest…

The next morning found Max and Logan working together companionably in the kitchen of the cabin. Max was making a pot of coffee while Logan mixed up a large bowl of pancake batter. Soft classical music was playing on the cabin's CD player, and Logan was humming along with it softly.

"Is our guest still asleep?" he asked Max as he beat the batter by hand with a wooden spoon.

"She was last time I checked, which was about fifteen minutes ago." Max opened a cabinet and began to pull out plates and cups.

'I expect she should be waking up soon," Logan observed. He set the bowl down on the counter and walked over to check if the griddle was heated enough to begin cooking the pancakes. "I didn't give her that strong of a dose of sedative last night." There was a sizzle as he dribbled some water onto the griddle to check its temperature.

"What have you found out about the Colonel? Do you know his whereabouts yet?" Max wanted to know.

Logan was busy pouring out some pancakes and didn't answer immediately. Before he finished and could answer, there was an audible gasp. The two looked over to see Jondy standing in the doorway with a fierce look on her face.

"What Colonel are you talking about? Why did you give me a sedative? And who the hell are you?" She demanded. 

"Jondy…" Max began to walk towards her sister.

"Where did you hear that name?" Jondy dropped into a fighting stance and Max stopped a few feet in front of her.

"We're friends." Logan said calmly. "We don't intend you any harm. In fact we want to help you."

"Whose friends? The Colonel's friends?" Jondy didn't relax.

"What Colonel are we talking about here?" Max responded.

"Why don't _you_ tell _me_, and then I'll decide if you're friends, or if I'm going to kick your asses and get out of here." Jondy snarled.

Max and Logan exchanged a look. Logan shrugged, leaving it to Max.

"Colonel Donald Lydecker." Max answered. 

Jondy spun and started to leave the room but Max was faster and blocked her way. Jondy didn't waste any time on questions, but instead lashed out with a sweep kick. Max avoided it and blocked the blow that Jondy aimed at her. The next few minutes were a blur of motion to Logan as the two X5s sparred across the living room of the cabin. Finally there was a thud, and Logan looked over to see Jondy pinned on the floor with Max sitting on top of her. 

"Go ahead. Knock me out again with your drugs or tasers, or whatever and call in the troops. Do your worst. You might have me now but I won't stay. I'll get out anyway I can." Jondy spat at Max.

"We aren't calling in anyone. The Colonel isn't any friend of ours." Max said to Jondy. "Don't you have any idea who I am?"

"You're one of the Colonel's pet X5s sent to bring me in. Is he your handler?" Jondy looked over at Logan with scorn.

"If I let you up will you hear us out? I promise you'll be free to go if you want to afterwards." Max said.

Jondy stared stonily at Max.

"If we wanted you knocked out, you'd already be there." Max pointed out. "You might as well listen for a minute or two."

"This had better be good." Jondy finally said reluctantly. 

Max jumped up and turned so her back was to Jondy, who had also leapt to her feet. She reached back and swept her hair up and off her neck. Logan frowned but it was too late to stop her. 

"Read that." Max was saying to Jondy who was staring at Max's barcode. There was silence for a moment.

"Max?" Jondy said slowly, "Max, is it really you?"

Max turned back to face Jondy and there was a huge smile on her face. Once again the two launched into motion, but this time they ended up in a hug. Logan watched for a minute.

"How about we continue this reunion over breakfast? The first batch of pancakes are ready." He finally interjected.

"Come on Jondy, Logan's pancakes are to die for." Max grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her toward the kitchen. "Jondy, this is my husband, Logan. Logan this is my sister, Jondy." 

Logan didn't think he'd ever seen Max look happier than she did in that minute. 

"So he is your handler then." Jondy teased Max. 

Max snorted. "We're equal partners."

The three were seated at the table with plates of pancakes and steaming cups of coffee in front of them. For a few minutes there was silence as they all dug into the food. 

Logan broke it, "How did you end up on the side of the road?"

Jondy sighed. "I've been living in San Francisco the last few years. But a week or so ago, I got word that the Colonel was closing in and that I should get out. I did and I made it as far as a little town in Washington. I figured I'd be safe there for a few days, and I needed some money. When I got the word to run I didn't have time to grab anything more than my emergency stash. I got a job as a waitress in a truck stop. It was cool until two days ago. I was in the kitchen picking up an order, and I didn't realize that a military convoy had pulled in. If I had I would have ducked out the back. When I came out I realized it was Manticore. I still would have been okay, if some local yokel hadn't decided to hit on me. I guess I was distracted, because he managed to grab me and pull me into his lap. Anyway, the moron saw my barcode. So then he starts yakking out loud about my hot tattoo, wanting to know how much I cost. You can imagine what happened next." 

She paused to take a gulp of coffee. "To make a long story short, I managed to get out of there somehow. Took out a few soldiers, kicked some ass, you know the drill, Max. But along the way, one of them managed to get in a pretty good blow to my head. I ignored it and took off down the road on foot and managed to jump into the back of a semi hauling logs. Rode that for a couple of hours and then figured I'd better drop off before we hit a roadblock. Last thing I remember is jumping off the truck and hitting the ground hard. Then waking up here yesterday."

Logan and Max exchanged glances. "You were lucky we spotted you. If we hadn't Manticore would have picked you up for sure." Logan commented.

"So who exactly are you?" Jondy wanted to know, looking straight at Logan. "How did you end up with Max?"

"I've known Max since she was sixteen years old. We met again a couple of months ago and here we are." Logan answered, giving Jondy the truth but not going into details. 

"How do I know I can trust you?" Jondy was still wary of Logan especially. "How do I know you weren't recaptured and that this isn't all a trick?"

Max stared at her. "Because I say so. How do we know we can trust you? How do I know you weren't recaptured by Lydecker and sent out as a decoy to trap me?"

The two girls locked gazes for a few minutes, neither one giving an inch. 

"So I guess we're all in the same boat." Logan observed mildly. "You don't know if you can trust us and we don't know for sure that we can trust you. Fortunately I think I can solve this. At least on our side. If you're willing to give me a hank of your hair that is."

Jondy stared at Logan. "Why?"

"I have a friend who can use it to confirm your identity through a DNA match. Once we do that much we can see where we go."

"And if I won't do it?"

"Then we knock you out again and leave you somewhere safe, but away from us." Logan's look was suddenly hard and his voice was unyielding. 

Jondy realized that Max had jumped up at some signal of Logan's and was now poised behind her, holding a hypodermic needle lightly against her neck.

"Which is it going to be, Jondy?" Logan asked her. 

"Take the hair." Jondy gave in. "But once you're satisfied, I want something to make me satisfied as well."

Logan smiled calmly as he watched Max pick up a scissors and cut a hank of Jondy's hair. "We can do that. But for now you might as well finish your breakfast. Max, you too. I didn't spend time cooking these pancakes just to have them go to waste." He took the hair from Max and left the room with it, leaving the two girls locked in an uneasy silence.

****

End of Chapter Eighteen…TBC…


	20. Circling Cats

****

The Moon is Not Enough by ThePekingNoodle

****

AN: I'm sorry it's been so long, gentle readers. My vacation was extended a day or two and when I did come back Real Life grabbed me big time (not to mention shaking me pretty hard). Guess you could say I was a pretty limp noodle for a while! Eek! But I'm back to writing and I already have five new chapters of this ready to go. I'll be posting one daily, unless you all are tired of me…

PN

-------------------------------------------

****

Chapter Twenty: Circling Cats

__

In which our heroine and Jondy agree to a tentative truce…

After Logan left the room with Jondy's hair, the two girls sat staring at each other for a few minutes. Jondy finally broke the impasse.

"What happened to you after the escape, Max? Za…um my contact said he couldn't ever locate you. We thought you didn't make it."

Max smiled and answered cautiously. "I was picked up on the highway outside of Gillette by a couple who were passing through the area. They ended up adopting me and raising me as their child. I lived with them until they were killed in an accident a few months ago."

"How did you meet Logan? He said he's known you since you were sixteen."

He was a family friend. We met a few times, but we didn't really get to know each other until after my parents died." Max smiled softly, "then…just say that things happened pretty fast, and so here we are."

Jondy looked at her closely. She was well aware that Max wasn't telling her any details that might be used against her or Logan. "I'm really okay, Max."

Max smiled at her, "You can understand why Logan and I have to be careful, Jondy. Just like I understand why you should be careful with us as well."

"Yeah." Jondy's answering smile had some sadness in it. "Let's make a deal. I don't ask you for any dangerous info and you don't ask me for any. At least until we both feel comfortable." 

"Sounds good to me." Max paused. "Do you still do any kind of workout routine? I've kept mine up just to stay in shape."

Jondy laughed. "You better believe I do."

"Want to join me? I like to do it outside whenever I can."

Jondy grinned, "Sounds like a plan. Do you ever spar?"

Max shook her head. "I can't risk it with anyone who doesn't know what I am. Not to mention, it wouldn't be much of a challenge."

"I don't get to do it much, but I do get in a match once or twice a year when…"Jondy stopped. "Whenever I can. Do you want to spar a little after we run through the routine?"

Max's eyes lit up. "You better believe it. Come on, I'll find you something to wear."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

While the two girls renewed their acquaintance, Logan was busy on his laptop. He quickly established communication with Sebastian and let him know what he needed from him. After arranging for Sebastian to expedite the DNA analysis he wanted done on Jondy's hair, he snapped the laptop closed. The hair was already in a sealed plastic bag and he slipped it into an envelope, which he addressed to the lab Sebastian wanted to use. Then he grabbed his car keys and jacket and strolled outside. Max and Jondy were still going through their warm ups and he paused to watch for a minute with a smile on his face. Jondy moved with the same feline grace that Max did. She was the only other person Logan had ever seen do so. Zack was smooth and fast, but his movements were somehow heavier, lacking the quicksilver lightness that the two girls displayed. 

Logan would have liked to stay and watch, but time was critical if he wanted to catch the mail pickup for the day, so he simply waved to them and called out, "I'm heading in to town to pick up a few supplies. Anything you want while I'm there?"

"Stop at that little bakery and bring us back something sweet." Max replied. "Preferably chocolate."

"Jondy? Anything for you?" Logan asked.

Jondy shook her head. "I'm good."

"I won't be long. We'll have lunch when I get back?" Logan asked.

"Definitely a plan." Max suddenly sprinted over to him and pulled him in for a quick kiss.

Logan was happy to respond, but he shot her a quizzical look. 

"Be careful. Until we know…" Max whispered in his ear as she pretended to nuzzle his neck.

Logan smiled, "I've got my cell phone with me. If anything comes up I'll let you know. You do the same."

He turned and walked quickly to the car, leaving Max to return to Jondy and resume their workout.

****

End of Chapter Twenty


	21. False Appearances

****

The Moon is Not Enough by ThePekingNoodle

------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty-One: False Apperances

__

In which both our hero and Jondy are deceived by appearances… or are they…

Logan took care of his business in town quickly and was on his way back to the cabin in no time, accompanied by a freshly baked chocolate cake and an apple pie. He had been lucky and managed to catch the mail pickup for the day. Sebastian would receive Jondy's hair by the next day, and with any luck they'd have results the following day. The day after that they needed to be back in Seattle for the party. Logan hoped there wouldn't be any delays in the DNA analysis that would prevent their attendance.

He pulled up to the cabin and looked around for Max and Jondy. He didn't see them immediately, but he heard grunts and what sounded like blows coming from behind the cabin. Without hesitating he pulled out the gun he kept in his glove compartment and switched off the safety. Gun in hand, he climbed from the SUV and made his way around the side of the cabin.

He half expected to see Max and Jondy taking on a troop of Manticore soldiers, but instead his mouth dropped at the sight in front of him. The two X5s appeared to be locked in a deadly combat with each other. Their movements were so quick that he could barely follow them as they spun and leaped, blocking and parrying blows with incredible speed and strength. He held his breath as Jondy picked up a tree branch and swung it at Max. Max leapt in the air and somersaulted over Jondy's head. When she landed she picked up a branch of her own and when Jondy spun to face her, the two engaged in a bizarre swordplay until both branches ended in splinters. 

The two circled each other warily but before either one could make a move, there was the sound of a gunshot. They spun simultaneously to face Logan who stood aiming the gun straight at Jondy. 

"Max, get back." Logan warned. "I have her in my sights. The next one won't be in the air, Jondy."

The girls' mouths dropped open and to Logan's shock they both doubled over in laughter. He slowly lowered the gun and glared at them as understanding hit him,

"Logan…" Max gasped between laughs, "it's okay…we were…"

"Sparring." Jondy got in when Max couldn't finish. 

Logan didn't bother to answer. Instead he turned without a word and headed around the cabin.

Max and Jondy sobered. 

"I don't think he thinks it's very funny." Jondy said ruefully.

"No." Max said.

"It's sweet actually, how he was protecting you." Jondy offered. 

Max grinned, "Don't tell him that. I don't think sweet is what he wants to hear right now."

"So what do I say?" Jondy wanted to know.

"Nothing might be your best bet. Come on. I need to go soothe his male ego." Max led the way back into the cabin. Logan was in the kitchen and he turned as they entered.

"I'm, uh, gonna go clean up." Jondy said and she hurried down the hall to the bedrooms.

Max walked over to Logan and put her arms around his waist. He just looked down at her. She tried a tentative smile but he didn't respond.

"Thanks for defending me." She then offered. 

"And giving you a good laugh?" Logan retorted. 

"I'm sorry. I wasn't laughing at you. It's just it's been so tense lately…" Max floundered. "I guess I just kind of needed the relief."

Logan's face softened as she looked up at him. His hands came up to tangle in her hair. "You know I can't resist you when you give me that look," he said just before his mouth came down on hers.

Max responded eagerly, still feeling the effects of the adrenaline from her sparring session with Jondy.

Her hands crept under his shirt and she stroked his back and then let them drop to his waist. Her body was pressed against his and Logan felt his own breathing begin to quicken. As the kiss continued he reached down and scooped Max up into his arms. 

"Logan…what… Jondy…" she protested weakly as he headed to their bedroom.

"She's in the shower. I can hear the water running. We have some time…" 

They were in their bedroom and he dropped Max onto the bed and then followed after her. She protested for a moment but her hormones were running strong and she quickly gave in to his seeking hands and mouth. As soon as he felt her yielding, Logan picked his head up and grinned at her.

"Have I ever shown you how much fun quickies can be? Not to mention the thrill of possibly being caught…"

"Logan!" Max began to squirm under him.

"Shhh. I estimate we have about fifteen minutes before Jondy finishes in there…" His hands were very busy indeed and Max subsided as he proceeded to demonstrate his points.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was more than fifteen minutes and Jondy had finished her shower and was sitting in the living room, leafing through an old magazine that she had found somewhere in the cabin, when Logan emerged from the bedroom.

"Hey, Jondy. Ready for some lunch?" he grinned at her, appearing very smug and not at all embarrassed by the gun incident earlier.

She smiled knowingly at him. "I'm starving. Where's Max?"

"Taking a shower. She wanted to clean up after her exercise."

Jondy just gave him a look but refrained from any comment. She trailed after Logan to the kitchen.

"Need any help?" Her offer was a surprise to him, used as he was to Max's complete disinterest in anything culinary.

"Why don't you put the salad together." He directed her to something he figured was safe, since he had no idea of what kind of kitchen talents she might have.

Jondy didn't comment, but set to work slicing and dicing the vegetables Logan had set out on the counter.

"Nice place here." She observed idly. "Of course the walls could use a bit more insulation but…"

Logan met her look blandly. " Something keep you awake last night?"

"Nah. Just thought I heard some odd noises while I was getting dressed. Sounded almost like a cat and its tom. Must have been in the woods, you know, X5 enhanced hearing and all."

"Must have been. I wouldn't mention it to Max, though. She'll be out there hunting them down or something. She wouldn't want her sister disturbed by some wild cats making noise."

"Sure." 

Their eyes met and Jondy shrugged in acknowledgement of Logan's refusal to let her bait him. He smiled back at her and the two settled into a comfortable silence as they worked on the meal.

"Hey, you two." Max greeted them cheerily, fresh from her shower. 

"Hey, you." Logan met her eyes, and Jondy smiled to herself as she saw the unspoken connection they seemed to share. "Trust you to come out when all the work is done."

"Of course." Max winked. "I'm starving." 

She seated herself at the table and the other two joined her. 

After a few minutes Max looked at Logan, "So what's our agenda for the next few days."

Logan was silent for a moment and then he said slowly. "Assuming the DNA test comes back clean, I was wondering if your sister would like to join us at my aunt's party on Saturday night. It could be interesting."

Max smiled, "Yes it could be at that."

****

End of Chapter Twenty-One…TBC…


	22. Is There a Ball in Cinderella's Future?

****

The Moon is Not Enough by ThePekingNoodle

Chapter Twenty-Two: Is there a Ball in Cinderella's Future?

---------------------------------------

__

In which our hero and heroine spend a lazy morning and some things become clearer…

Two mornings later Max stretched and opened her eyes. She smiled as she looked over at her sleeping husband. The sheet was draped around his waist and long legs as he sprawled on his stomach next to her. One of his arms was flung over her, and his fingers were tangled in her long hair. 

"Logan?" she whispered as she worked at pulling her hair from his fingers. 

He muttered something unintelligible and his fist clenched tighter in her hair. 

"Logan, let me up."

One of his eyes opened and he looked at her sleepily. "No," he said simply and the eye closed.

Max frowned. She pulled at her hair but he refused to let it loose and she grimaced as she felt the tugging on her scalp. She laid there for a minute thinking, and then decided on a new strategy. She shifted so her face was close to his and blew gently into his slightly open mouth. His eyes stayed stubbornly closed so she began to feather soft kisses on his face. A smile stretched his mouth.

"Loogan…wake up…" Max whispered as she ran a hand down his exposed back. 

"What time is it?" His eyes remained closed.

"Just after dawn I think."

"Too early. Go back to sleep." 

Instead of arguing, Max leaned in closer and began to kiss him in earnest. When he opened his mouth she slipped her tongue inside of it. Logan lay there passively, allowing her to play. Max's hands grew bolder and she let them slip beneath the sheet. Logan shifted so he was on his side facing her and Max smiled as she felt the evidence of his awakening. She pressed up against him and deepened her kiss. Suddenly he growled in his throat and his arms came around her, pulling her tight against his arousal. His eyes opened and he really looked at her for the first time.

"Is that what you want?" He pressed his hips against her, letting her feel his hardness.

Max sighed, "I wanted to get up, but you wouldn't let me." She wrapped her legs around his.

"So for revenge you had to get me up?" Logan questioned as he dropped kisses and love bites on her neck. His hands were holding her tightly against him, and Max was conscious of her own growing dampness as he continued to move his hips lightly against her.

Max grinned, "It's one way to get your attention…ahhhh…" she sighed as he dropped his head to nuzzle her breasts.

One of his hands dropped to briefly caress her belly and then he slipped it lower. He smiled as he found the evidence of her readiness for him. With a quick motion he flipped her onto her back and slid easily into her. 

"Good morning, love," He murmured as he began to tease her with long and lazy strokes. 

Max smiled and slipped into an easy rhythm with him. "Good morning."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Several hours later Max strolled into the cabin's living room to be met with the odor of fresh brewed coffee. She glanced over and saw Jondy sitting on the couch, holding a mug of the steaming beverage and staring out of the window. 

"There's coffee in the kitchen and I made myself some breakfast. Seeing as how you and Logan seemed to be busy this morning." Jondy said with a grin.

Max flushed and walked over to pour some coffee for herself.

"Newlyweds huh? And I interrupted the honeymoon?" Jondy said shrewdly.

"Not exactly… I mean…" Max floundered as she came to sit on the couch near Jondy. 

Jondy took pity on her and set her coffee down. "Hey, I'm only kidding. I think it's great that you managed to find someone who you could trust, and who obviously isn't freaking over what you are." She reached over and pulled Max into a hug. "I missed you, Sis."

Max felt tears in her eyes as she returned the hug. Jondy had been the closest in age to her while they were at Manticore, and the two of them had often found themselves partners in crime when it came to the small bits of mischief that even Manticore discipline couldn't put a halt to.

"I missed you too." Max whispered. 

"Logan seems like a great guy. I'm happy for you, Max." Jondy reiterated. "I met someone once…" she sighed. 

"But?" Max said gently.

"I thought it would be okay with him. You know, what we are. But then one day he started going on about

how he'd read this article about some secret government conspiracies to make some kind of super human. I laughed and said 'what would be so bad about that?' and he went off on me. About how they would be freaks of nature and that man had no business trying to play God like that. That if it was true, the creatures should all be killed. Anyway I stopped seeing him and right after I relocated anyway, so that was that."

"I'm sorry, Jon." Max hugged her gently.

"I'm okay. We were made to be okay, right?"

"Yeah, we were." Max smiled. "I bet you'll meet someone, someday. Someone like Logan. Someone who won't care what you are, someone who'll be able to see past that."

"You think?" Jondy looked at her doubtfully.

"She's right." Logan interjected from the doorway to the hall that led to the bedrooms. "If you're anything like your sister, some guy is going to be damn lucky someday." 

Max looked a question at him and he nodded. "Got an email from Sebastian this morning. Which means it's time for us to pack up and head to Seattle. Seems I have two beautiful princesses that I'm escorting to a ball tonight. Not to mention an evil count that we have to vanquish while we're there."

Max grinned and looked at Jondy. "You up for some ass kicking tonight? Figuratively of course."

Jondy grinned back. "Just let me know what I need to do…"

Logan looked from one to the other and was suddenly glad that he wasn't in Count Ryan von Herara's shoes.

****

End of Chapter Twenty-Two…TBC…


	23. Wave A Magic Wand

**The Moon is Not Enough by ThePekingNoodle**

**------------------------------**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Wave a Magic Wand**

_In which Cinderella, um, Jondy gets ready for the ball, with some help from her friends…_

After Logan's announcement, the three of them quickly packed up. Within an hour they were on their way back to Seattle.  When they drew near to the city checkpoint Logan turned to Max. "Reach in the glove compartment and get out Bunny's papers."

Max did as he asked and passed the envelope back to Jondy. 

"Whoa. You even put my picture on here. How…?" Jondy said in wonder. 

Logan smiled, "Just took a digital camera and a bit of computer wizardry is all. The story is that you're Max's cousin, if it comes up. The rest of your id is in the paperwork there. Make sure you know it all by heart."

Jondy smiled. "I already do." 

Logan shrugged, "Right. I should have known. Max, do you have our papers ready?"  
"Right here. You're sure everything is okay with them now?" Max asked him nervously.

"I double checked again this morning. We won't have any problems."

The checkpoint came into sight and within moments they were stopped, waiting as the officers on duty examined their paperwork. Logan was right, there were no questions asked and inside of ten minutes they were being waved through the raised gate.  In what seemed like no time they were pulling into the garage at Fogle Towers.

"That seemed too easy." Max commented.

Logan smiled, "That was easy. The hard part comes tonight at the party."

Max grimaced, "Aunt Margo." 

Jondy looked at them curiously. "Aunt Margo?"

"Logan's wicked witch of an aunt. Needless to say she hates me." Max explained. Then she smiled, "But Kendra's a sweetheart, and you'll get to meet her."

"Actually she'll get to meet Kendra earlier. I called her this morning and gave her Jondy's approximate size and asked her to meet us here with some dresses." Logan said.

"Just as long as they aren't pink." Max said warningly.

Logan chuckled. "No pink, I promise."

They had reached the penthouse by then and Jondy's eyes widened as she looked around. "Wow."

Max looked at her in surprise, having forgotten that Jondy's life since the escape had been very different from hers.

"Do you know what I could fence some of this stuff for?" Jondy said as she walked over and gazed at a painting on the wall. 

Logan and Max exchanged glances. Jondy turned and looked at them and then laughed. "Don't worry I won't walk off with any of this. It's just that old habits…" she shrugged. 

"You were a thief?" Max asked curiously.

"Girl has to make a living. And given our skills plus the need to lay low…cat burglary helped pay the bills that my usual minimum wage gig couldn't."

"I never thought." Max began with a look of guilt. 

"Hey, don't sweat it. You were lucky and found a family." Jondy paused, "I consider myself lucky that Manticore never found me.  It's not the money; it's the freedom that counts."

Just then the doorbell rang. Logan walked over to answer it and Kendra walked in, holding an armful of dress bags and talking a mile a minute.

"Where is Max's cousin? You said she was blonde and about a size 4 so I brought dresses accordingly…is she built like Max? And Logan you forgot to tell me her shoe size…"

Logan threw up his hands. "Ken, she's over there with Max." 

Kendra shoved the bags into his arms and turned to Max and Jondy. "Maxie!" She threw her arms around Max and hugged her and then turned an appraising eye on Jondy. Jondy stood there somewhat taken aback as Kendra walked around her, examining her closely. 

"The hair has to have some work." Kendra picked up a piece of Jondy's hair and then let it drop. "And of course some makeup…but other than that I think she's going to look as hot as Max once we get her fixed up." She smiled in anticipation.

Max smiled forestalling the indignant comment she could see forming on Jondy's lips. "Jondy, Kendra is a magician when it comes to hot."

Kendra smiled smugly. "Logan is going to be the envy of every man in Seattle when he walks in tonight with the three of us."

"You're coming with us?" Max asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Ken, did you make sure that the Count is coming?" Logan asked.

"Are you kidding? Mom has been trying in every way she can to throw me at his head." Kendra said in disgust. "I was so happy when you called me with the scoop on him. What do you have planned anyway?"

Logan smiled. "You'll see."

Kendra looked like she wanted to hear more details but Max forestalled her, "Come on. Jondy needs to try the dresses on." 

Kendra was easily distracted and she headed off with Jondy to the guest room. Max lingered behind for a minute with Logan.

"What is the plan anyway?" she demanded.

He smiled at her. "Why, we give him enough rope to hang himself."

"And that involves?"  
"You looking incredibly hot and acting completely mesmerized by him."

"And that accomplishes what?"

"We find out if your theory is right about him being after your money. And then we go from there."

Max had the feeling that Logan wasn't telling her everything but he stopped her from questioning him further by pulling her to him for a brief kiss. She went along with him, but pulled away after a moment,

"I better go make sure that Jondy isn't ready to kill Kendra. She can be kind of overwhelming if you aren't used to her." 

Logan laughed. "That's for sure." He looked at his watch. "We need to plan on leaving here in about four hours. Think that's going to be long enough for the three of you to get ready?"

Max tossed her hair over her shoulder as she walked from the room. "We'll be ready. The real question is, is Seattle society going to be ready for us?"

**End of Chapter Twenty-Three…TBC…**


	24. Bring on the Pumpkin, um, Coach

****

The Moon is Not Enough by ThePekingNoodle

-------------------------------

Chapter Twenty-Four: Bring on the Pumpkin…um Coach…

__

The time for the ball is getting near…

Max was amazed at how quickly the next few hours passed. Kendra insisted on trimming and styling Jondy's hair and gave manicures to both Max and Jondy. Jondy tried on each of the dresses Kendra had brought several times, but they finally all agreed on the one she was going to wear. That done, Jondy and Kendra settled in to relax for a bit before they needed to dress, and Max decided to take a bubble bath in the master bathroom's huge tub.

That was where Logan found her, lazing back against the headrest almost asleep, when he came from catching up on his Eyes Only emails. One minute Max was pleasantly daydreaming, and the next saw her spluttering indignantly from a splash of water in her face.

"Wha…?!" 

"I couldn't resist." Logan grinned down at her like a mischievous little boy.

Max glared at him as she took the small towel he was holding out to her and wiped her face with it. "I was having a nice dream until you came along," she informed him haughtily.

Logan ran his eyes suggestively down to where the bubbles began a few inches below her neck. "About me, I hope?"

"Hmmpf," was Max's only answer. 

"Come on, Max, don't be mad at me. You would have done the same thing." Logan wheedled. He reached out and gently wiped a stray drop of water from her face. As he did, Max got a devilish look on her face and before he realized what she intended to do, he found himself pulled into the tub, clothing and all.

It was Max's turn to laugh as Logan sat up and looked at her threateningly, water dripping down his face.

"This calls for war you know," he said grimly as he leaned toward her. 

Max let herself sink down further into the water, "I'm not so sure you want to do that," she warned him.

Logan ignored her warning and made a grab for her, but she slipped away, ducking under his outstretched arms. When he turned to where she had gone he received a face full of water. In the next few minutes the bathroom was flooded, as the two of them took turns sending waves of water over each other. The battle ended when Logan made a final lunge at Max, and managed to pin her back against the tub with her arms trapped at her sides. 

"Gotcha!" he exclaimed triumphantly. Max smiled calmly up at him and licked her lips. Logan was suddenly conscious that he was holding an armful of wet, naked Max, and that said armful was wiggling delightfully under him. He lowered his face to hers and caught her lips in a slow, deep kiss. When he raised his head, he released her and stood. He stepped out of the tub and looked down at his dripping clothing, then slowly stripped out of it, as Max watched intently. He held out a hand to her in invitation. 

"Kendra and Jondy?" she questioned him.

"Guess you'll just have to see how quiet you can be," Logan smiled at her. Max smiled softly as she took his hand and let him pull her from the tub and lead her into the master bedroom…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Logan looked at his watch as he stood in the living room of the penthouse waiting for his ladies. The first to arrive was Max. He whistled appreciatively as he took in her red silk dress. Tiny spaghetti straps studded with diamonds held up the sweetheart bodice, which was cut low enough to reveal the gentle swell of her upper breasts. The dress flowed softly down from there, clinging to her curves and flaring out at the bottom. He r hair was swept up onto her head, except for a few curls that had been allowed to dangle at the back and sides, simultaneously concealing her bar code and making her look as if a lover's hands had tousled her careful hairdo. 

Max smiled smugly. "Think this'll make Cousin Ryan hot and bothered enough?" she asked.

"Unless the man is something other than a man, I would say so." Logan smiled at her. 

"You're looking pretty hot yourself." Max approved as she took in his black tuxedo and snow white shirt.

"Can we interrupt this mutual admiration society?" Kendra broke into their conversation. Max and Logan turned to look at her. She was wearing a sea foam green dress that clung as if it had been molded onto her lush figure. A slit up the side was all that allowed her to move in it. 

"You're looking hot tonight, Ken." Logan smiled at her. "For anyone in particular?"

"Anyone who'll give Mom a heart attack will do just fine." Kendra winked. "Are you ready for the grand entrance?"

"We're all eyes." Logan said. 

"Jondy, we're ready." Kendra said. 

Max and Logan's eyes widened as Kendra stepped aside for the vision in dark blue that entered the room.

Jondy's dress was the perfect color to make her skin look like fresh cream, and to emphasize the gold highlights in her hair. It was strapless and the fitted bodice hugged her as it dipped to a v-shaped waistline. The skirt was overlaid with a sheer chiffon overskirt that sparkled with tiny rhinestones. Jondy's hair was loose and hung in soft waves to her shoulders framing her piquant face. The overall effect was to make her appear fragile and ethereal. A real life fairy princess.

"Wow." Max said.

"You look beautiful, Jondy," Logan approved. 

Jondy looked down at herself doubtfully, "You think? It feels kind of …girly."

Max laughed. "It's perfect. No one will ever guess that a there's a kickass X5 under the glitz."

Logan grinned as he held out his arms for Max and Jondy. "Kendra, I'm afraid I only have two arms."

Kendra smiled, "That leaves me free to watch the reactions when you make your entrance to the party. Not to mention the reactions of Mom and Max's phony cousin. This is going to be one fun party."

The other three laughed as they headed to the waiting elevator.

****

End of Chapter Twenty Four…TBC…


	25. Shall We Dance?

****

The Moon is Not Enough by ThePekingNoodle

Chapter Twenty-Five: Shall We Dance?

A ball. Music, dancing…but wait, it's with the wrong partners!!

As the small party consisting of Logan and the three women rode down in the elevator, there was a momentary silence. Logan was preoccupied with thoughts of Lydecker and of how Jondy's presence was going to complicate matters. Max leaned against him thinking about the evening to come, and Jondy wondered how she would fit in with the Seattle society crowd she was soon to encounter. 

Kendra broke the silence with an artless question, "So what's this X5 thing about? Is it like a sorority you were both in? I mean I know you aren't really real sisters since Max was an only child, but I never heard of that sorority before and I thought I knew all the Greeks."

Max and Jondy exchanged quick guilty glances. Kendra hadn't been meant to overhear that comment. 

"It's a European thing. Kind of like a sorority though." Max covered.

"Oh cool. That's what I figured it had to be." Kendra smiled, content with the explanation. "I wonder if it's affiliated with any of our sororities here? I mean maybe if it was related to mine, we could all be sisters."

"I don't know." Max said. "Do you Jondy?"

"Jondy pretended to think hard. "I don't know. I guess it's possible."

"So you two went to school together in Europe?" Kendra was on to a new topic.

"Well, it was for a pretty short time period. Jondy didn't stay long at all. Not even a semester." Max hedged.

"Yeah they kind of asked me to leave. I didn't like the rules and regulations. I bet they don't even have a record of me there since I was such an embarrassment to the school." Jondy added. 

The elevator doors opened at that moment and Kendra and Jondy emerged first. They were in Fogle Towers lobby and Kendra led Jondy to the entrance doors, knowing that Logan had ordered a limousine to be there for them. Logan pulled on Max's arm holding her back a short distance from the others.

"That was lucky. That was a serious slip about the X5s," he said to Max.

She frowned at him; "Everyone makes mistakes, Logan. You don't know how much it means to me having Jondy here."

"I don't want it to mean that you blow your cover to the Colonel. A slip like that around one of his people would be fatal. Maybe you better give Kendra the full name of your sorority other than X5 so she doesn't slip up with it either. Or didn't you think of that ?"

Max looked at him in chagrin, realizing that he was right. She had been unusually careless and as a result all of their lives could be at risk. "I'll do that," she said shortly. She pulled away from Logan and hurried to the limo not realizing that he would misinterpret her anger at herself as anger at him. He frowned and followed after her.

The ride to the party was silent as the unspoken tension between Max and Logan made itself felt in the confines of the car. Kendra looked at them in puzzlement but refrained from saying anything. Luckily it wasn't a far distance and the car pulled up in front of an elegant hotel very shortly. A uniformed valet hurried forward to open the door and hand out the three women. Logan followed. They made their way down the plush velvet carpet that had been rolled out from the hotel entrance and within moments they were in the hotel lobby where another uniformed staff member directed them to the elevators.

When they emerged from the elevators, Jondy let out a gasp. They were on the top floor of the hotel, high above the city. Floor to ceiling windows afforded panoramic views on all sides. The room had been draped with tiny twinkling lights that caused the crystal and silver of the place settings to glitter. Beautifully gowned women, and men dressed in immaculate tuxedos, thronged the room. As they entered it seemed that all eyes focused on them and there was a sudden hum of whispers. Max held her head high as she walked next to Kendra and let Logan follow behind them, escorting Jondy. They had agreed that it would be best to let Cousin Ryan think they were having problems and Jondy's presence gave them additional ammunition to convince society of that. 

"Here comes Mom, Max." Kendra warned her as Margo swept down on them. 

"I expected you here to help me receive our guests, Kendra." Margo said as she leaned in and kissed her daughter's cheeks with a false smile. She turned to look at Max. "I didn't expect to see you here."

Max smiled sweetly at her. "Kendra asked me to come."

Margo gave her a supercilious look and turned to Logan with another false smile. "Logan. You must introduce me to your lovely date." She beamed at Jondy who smiled blandly back at her. 

"This is my friend, Jondy, Aunt Margo." Logan said calmly. "She's just arrived from a trip overseas. I hope you don't mind me bringing her along tonight."

"Of course not. Such a lovely child and clearly of a good upbringing. Enjoy yourselves children, I have hostess duties to handle. Kendra you come with me, there's someone I want you to meet." Pointedly ignoring Max, Margo took Kendra's arm and dragged her off in her wake. Max deliberately ignored Logan and Jondy and walked over to a passing waiter for a glass of champagne.

Logan felt Jondy bristling on his arm and placed a hand on hers to calm her down.

"What a horrible woman. How dare she treat Max like that." Jondy said indignantly. 

Logan leaned over in pretense of giving her a light kiss on her neck, "She is horrible but she took the bait. It will be all over the room that Max and I are over. That should bring Cousin Ryan running to her side which is exactly what we want," he whispered to her. "Now smile at me. You're my date for the night, remember?"

Jondy smiled at him but he could tell she was still angry. He sighed. Things were tricky enough and he wondered if bringing Jondy into the equation would prove to be a mistake. With a sigh he guided her to one of the bars that dotted the room and handed her a glass of champagne. 

"Drink that and then we're going to dance. We need to make sure Cousin Ryan sees us together and gets the idea that we're a couple."

Jondy took the champagne and quickly drank it down. "Let's get this bitch over with." She put down her glass and pulled Logan onto the dance floor. 

Logan put his arms around her and pulled her close to him. When she tried to pull back he said to her softly, "If you pull away from me, this is never going to work."

Jondy relaxed but she looked up at Logan. "What happened between you two in the lobby? There was a definite chill in the car on the way over here."

"Nothing," Logan said repressively.

"She's my sister and I'm not above kicking your ass if I have to, Logan." Jondy warned. 

Logan looked down at her with a smile pasted on his face, "She's my wife. And I'm not above protecting her from you, if you aren't being up front with us about what's gone down between you and the Colonel."

Jondy was saved from answering by the tensing of Logan's arms around her. She looked to see what had caused it and followed his gaze to where Max was now on the dance floor, held closely in the arms of a tall handsome man. Logan said something under his breath. 

"Stop looking at them like that or you'll blow it, Logan." Jondy pulled his head down to hers and kissed him lightly for the benefit of those watching them. There was a definite buzz going on over the sight of Logan dancing with the unknown but beautiful blonde, while his erstwhile wife danced with the European Count just yards away.

Logan reined in his temper and smiled down at Jondy. "You're right. But once this is over I intend to have a little conversation with Cousin Ryan." 

Suddenly Jondy spun Logan so that his back was to Max and her partner, not wanting him to see the man's hands which were now boldly wandering down Max's back. She smiled despite herself. The evening was promising to be an exciting one with more to come unless she missed her guess.

****

End of Chapter Twenty-Five…TBC…


	26. A Taste of Honey

****

The Moon is Not Enough by ThePekingNoodle

__

AN: Thank you Superblonde for picking up on the blooper of Max's public name (embarrassed PN here). Cousin Ryan knows her as Maxine Felina. Oops…PN blushes. PN was going to say she had a blonde moment but in the circumstances doesn't think she'd better!! Blame it on too much caffeine and chocolate and too little sleep… a long story… PN owes the bunnies something for that…watch for it soon. PN

Chapter Twenty-Six: A Taste of Honey

__

In which our hero and heroine encounter some unexpected emotions as their plot progresses…

Somehow Max managed to keep her composure and not give Logan's aunt the response she would have preferred when Margo made her comments. Instead, she smiled sweetly at her before she walked away to get some champagne and hopefully, reel in a shark.

Kendra who was in on the fact that Count Ryan was a money grubbing phony had pointed him out to Max, so it was an easy matter for her to drift in his direction. She figured she wouldn't have to wait long for him to approach her and she was right. Within moments of her taking a glass of champagne from a passing waiter, she heard a smooth voice in her ear.

"Excuse me, but I believe you are Maxine Felina?" 

She turned with a smile, to find the Count smiling down at her with practiced charm. Max let her eyes travel over him in admiration and gave him a vacuous smile.

"Yes, I suppose I am that again. I was Max Cale, or at least I thought I was, until I found out the truth about that lying bastard that I supposedly married." She let her tone become one of indignation, and pouted prettily.

"Ah yes. I heard of the terrible deception that he tried to perpetrate on you. I am only sorry I was not here to protect you from him." Ryan answered.

Max looked at him in puzzlement. "Why would you be here to protect me?"

Ryan lifted her hand to his lips as he bowed slightly, "I forget you do not know. I am your cousin Ryan. I was devastated to hear of your family's deaths, and I hastened here to offer my condolences and assistance, only to hear of the terrible fraud that this Logan Cale had tried to deceive you with."

Max sighed at him and widened her eyes. "Thank you." She paused and then said, "but why have I never heard of you?"

The Count smiled, "My father and yours were second cousins. They were not close after my branch of the family moved to Spain and lost touch with the other branches. I knew of you, but it was not until the news of your parents' death reached my family that I thought to contact you."

Max smiled vaguely as if confused by his story. 

The count smiled down at her. "If I had known how lovely you were I would have made your acquaintance sooner."

"But we're cousins." Max pointed out.

"But so distant as to make no matter." Ryan said smoothly. "Would you like to dance?"

Max glanced around and let her glance linger on Logan dancing with Jondy. She frowned. "Yes. I would."

Ryan had followed her glance. "So the wolf is on to another innocent. If this were Europe I would know what to do with him." He put his arms around Max and swirled her into the crowd of dancers. 

Max looked at him, "What would you do?"

Ryan smiled at her, "Why I would make sure that he was well punished for daring to bring any harm to my lovely cousin."

Max giggled and Ryan's arms tightened around her pulling her closer to him. She allowed it, as she looked up at him with what she hoped was a dazzled look. "You sound like a knight in shining armor."

"For you I would slay any dragons. I must confess that it was not only for altruistic reasons that I came to find you. I lost my heart to you the first time I saw your picture." His hands began to roam down Max's bare back dropping to her waist.

Max flowed up against him. "You don't even know me."

"I know quite enough. Tell me that I have a chance to win your heart? That, that blackguard has not 

damaged it irreparably."

"I don't even think of him anymore." Max tossed her hair. 

Ryan leaned in and dropped a kiss on her neck. "So I have a chance with you?"

Max let herself shiver as if in reaction to the kiss. "Perhaps."

Ryan smiled smugly and his hands dropped below her waist pulling her hips against his. Max allowed it, even as she gritted her teeth and maintained her pleasant expression. The music ended and they stood there for a moment before Ryan released her. 

"Shall we walk a bit and get acquainted?" he suggested. "Dinner will not be served for a short while."

"I need to visit the powder room," Max demurred. "I'm at table 32. Perhaps while I am gone you might arrange to join me there?"

Ryan smiled. "It is done lovely lady."

Max sashayed toward the hallway that contained the rest rooms, conscious of Ryan's gaze following her.

She caught Logan's eye as she left the room and he nodded slightly. She found the ladies room and took a few minutes there, giving Logan time to slip out to meet her. When she emerged in a few minutes and glanced down the hallway, she spotted him standing in a dark shadowed alcove down the hall. She checked for observers but the hall was empty, so she hurried to where he waited. The alcove contained a door and Logan quickly pulled her inside. 

Max looked around and laughed softly " A broom closet? Really Logan."

He smiled at her ruefully; "Best I could locate on such short notice." His smile faded, 'What did you want?"

"I've asked Ryan to join us at Table 32. Just wanted to give you a heads up. How's Jondy doing?" Max asked.

"Jondy is having the time of her life." Logan smiled softly. "She's a lot like you."

Max felt a sudden jolt. She shook it off, not wanting to admit she was the least bit jealous of her sister.

"Just watch what you're doing with that charm of yours Logan Cale. She's my sister and I don't want you hurting her."

Logan stared at her in amazement. "Max, you don't think for a minute that I… that Jondy…"

Max flushed, "I saw the kiss."

Logan chuckled, "She was trying to keep me from blowing it with Cousin Ryan." The memory of why Jondy had found that necessary hit him and he frowned. "Might I mention that Cousin Ryan 's hands were getting more than a bit out of line out there on the dance floor by the way?"

Max flushed and glared at him. "You're the one who came up with the idea that I play the dumb twit."

"I don't remember the word easy being part of the description." Logan glared back.

Max gasped and in a surge of anger at the injustice in his words raised her hand. She slapped his face. As soon as she did her mouth dropped open, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

Logan's eyes darkened in anger and he pulled her roughly to him. "Well I do mean this." He kissed her possessively making sure she knew exactly who she belonged to. Then he pushed her away. "I don't hit women, Max, but be careful how far you push me."

With that he opened the door and left her standing in the closet shocked and confused by the anger that had arisen between them. She frowned and then looked outside to see if anyone was around. The coast was clear so she smoothed her skirts and headed back to the ballroom.

****

End of Chapter Twenty-Six…TBC…


	27. The Grass is Always Greener

****

The Moon is Not Enough by ThePekingNoodle

__

AN: For the bunnies…

-----------------------------

Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Grass is Always Greener

__

The trap is baited and things get complicated…

Max waited a few minutes before following Logan back to the ballroom. When she entered, she could see that the dinner was being served, and she made her way to Table 32. Logan and Jondy were already seated there along with another couple. Cousin Ryan was standing off to the side and he intercepted Max as she walked toward the table.

"Cousin Maxine," he began with a frown in the direction of Logan. "Perhaps we should change tables. I am sure a place could be made for you at my original table."

Max glanced dismissively at Logan and placed her hand on Ryan's arm, "That won't be necessary. I'm sure you will take good care of me here." She looked up at him with wide eyes and Ryan acquiesced gracefully, pulling out one of the two remaining chairs to allow Max to be seated.

"Hello, Logan," Max said in a sugary sweet voice. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your _friend_?" The way she said it, the word implied that Jondy was much more than a friend.

Logan smiled blandly, "This is Jondy. Jondy this is Max, my…." He paused, "What exactly would you say we are, Max?"

Max widened her eyes. "Oh, I wouldn't say anything about you in polite company."

Jondy choked, Ryan stifled a laugh, and Logan glared at her while the other couple looked on in fascination.

Jondy interrupted, "It's very nice to meet you, Max and…?" She looked at Ryan waiting for Max's introduction. 

Ryan didn't wait but instead took her hand and bent over it, "I am Maxine's cousin, Count Ryan." He kissed Jondy's hand and then dropped into the open chair next to her. 

Jondy gave Ryan a dazzling smile. "A real Count? How exciting."

Logan muttered something under his breath and Max pouted.

"What exactly is your background, Joanie?" she asked pointedly, draping a hand possessively over Ryan's arm.

"_Jondy_ is heiress to the Rolling River brewery. Her parents are icons of Portland society." Logan informed Max superciliously. Neither Max nor Logan missed they way Ryan's eyes lit up at that piece of information. "Her family's fortune makes even yours look small, I'm afraid." Logan continued.

Jondy laughed. "My parents are always worrying about me becoming involved with a fortune hunter. It gets sooo boring."

"And they allow you to be with Logan?" Max said pointedly, 

There was a gasp from the other woman at the table and she covered it with a nervous giggle.

"Now Maxine, I am sure Logan is interested in more than his lovely companion's money." Ryan murmured softly to Max.

Max tossed her head at Jondy and Logan and proceeded to monopolize Ryan while the entrée was served. Ryan flirted with her obligingly but his glance kept straying to Jondy who was intent on Logan. Every now and then she made sure to give Ryan a sidelong look though, letting him know that she was interested in him.

When dinner was over and the dancing began once again, Max jumped up and pulled Ryan along with her. "I want to dance more." 

Ryan led her to the dance floor and once again pulled her close as he applied his practiced charm. When the dance finished he led her out onto a balcony, "You are flushed. Let me bring you to some fresh air," he said as he tugged her through a pair of French doors. Once outside he checked to be sure they were alone, and then put his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

"Maxine, I must confess that you have dazzled me this evening. Please say you will see me again tomorrow." 

Max smiled at him and allowed him to lean in for a kiss. When he opened his mouth on hers and his hands dropped to her butt, she pulled back. "Oh. I mustn't. I mean I'm not…I don't…I barely know you…"

Ryan released her reluctantly. "I am sorry. I am rushing you. Can you forgive me?"

Max made a show of being flustered, "I guess I can… it's just that I feel I have to be so careful now you know. After Logan…."

The Count smiled, "But of course you must be, He is clearly a fortune hunter of the worst sort. Believe me when I say that it is you who I want not your money. As to that I have more than enough of my own."

Max let him see her relief at his words. "I think I would like to see you tomorrow."

"I will pick you up for dinner?" Ryan asked.

They made arrangements and then strolled back into the ballroom. When they reached the table Logan stood and looked at Max.

"Max, I need to speak to you. There is some business we need to deal with." His voice was cold.

Max frowned at him. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I know. My attorney has said you've refused to speak to him. But if we are to straighten out the financial matters between us, we need to talk. Believe me I'm as eager to finish this off as you are." He looked meaningfully at Jondy.

Ryan looked assessingly from one to the other. "Maxine, perhaps you should speak to Logan. Make him your past," he urged. Logan gave him a furious look. 

Max looked at Ryan adoringly, "If you say I must, I will."

Ryan nodded at her and Logan took her arm and walked away from the table with her, leaving Jondy alone with the Count. The other couple had departed as soon as dinner was over, clearly uncomfortable with the tension between the four of them.

As soon as they were alone Ryan leaned in to Jondy. "I find you fascinating. How is it that you are with that Logan Cale person?"

Jondy laughed, "He's good as an escort for the evening. I could never be interested in him though. I like men who are more mysterious and exciting." She let her eyes roam over the Count, making her message clear.

He smiled at her. "Perhaps we should get to know each other better?"

Jondy frowned, "I thought you were with Maxine."

"Maxine is my cousin. I am simply helping her over a bad time. She's just a girl, young and inexperienced." Ryan said smoothly. "You on the other hand, are a woman who calls to me. I feel that perhaps I have found a kindred soul. I would like to see you tomorrow. For lunch perhaps?"

Jondy smiled at him, "I have no plans."

Ryan rose and held out a hand. "Would you like to dance with me? We can discuss arrangements."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Logan led Max out of the ballroom and down the hallway they had been in earlier. This time he pulled her into a room that was set up as a lounge. There were several plush chairs and a soft couch scattered around it, but it was momentarily empty. Logan locked the door behind him and pulled Max with him to sit on the couch.

"Why lock the door?" Max said curiously.

Logan shrugged. "I wouldn't want the Count to interrupt us while you're telling me how it went with him."

Max smiled, "Jondy will keep him busy. He won't even notice. Did you see his eyes light up when you mentioned her money?"

Logan laughed, "He certainly took the bait. Now it's up to Jondy to reel him in. Did you make arrangements with him for tomorrow?"

Max smiled, "For dinner."

Logan chuckled wickedly; "The Count is going to have an unexpected guest at that dinner. Greed is certainly blinding."

Max smiled at him. Their eyes met and Logan leaned slowly in to kiss her. "I wanted to kill him when he put his hands all over you on that dance floor."

"So did I." Max said as she returned Logan's kiss. 

Logan's hands were all over Max as he felt a primitive need to reassert his possession of her. He gently nipped her neck as he slipped her tiny straps off of her shoulders and pushed her backward onto the couch. His knee was pressing between her legs and Max sighed as he let his full weight drop down onto her, pressing her back into the soft cushions.

"Logan…we should…" she began.

He was kissing the tips of her breasts, which had somehow become exposed. "Mmm yes we definitely should…"

Max sighed as his hands roamed over her flat stomach, their heat burning through the thin silk of her gown. She felt cool air as he slipped it up, exposing her legs. Within moments the gown was bunched around her waist and Logan felt his breath catch at the sight of the tiny red G-string that was all that Max had on under the gown,

He slipped a thumb under the side strap and slowly pulled it down. Max shivered but made no move to stop him. Her hands were on his zipper and he dimly heard the soft sound of it sliding down. Then her hand was inside of his boxers, grasping him and releasing him from their confines. 

"Max…"he gasped as she began to move her fingers on him. Her hand was hot where it clasped him. Her tongue was in his mouth and he felt like he was burning up. Or she was. He couldn't tell the difference.

Max arched up against him, pressing her naked breasts against his chest, which somehow had become exposed, his shirt hanging open. Logan briefly wondered how that had happened without him noticing, but all thought fled as Max rotated her hips against him. 

He reached down and pulled her hand away and then he pushed into her without any further foreplay. It didn't matter. She was as ready for him as he was for her. The world was lost as Logan felt himself engulfed in the inferno that was Max. At one point he thought he screamed, only to have her swallow the sound in her mouth. When he came back to earth she was smiling at him smugly, looking like a sated kitten.

"What was that?" he managed to ask when his vocal chords were working again.

She shrugged, " I think it's that time again. You know…."

That jolted Logan, "You're in heat?"

Max nodded. "Full fledged in the next couple of days. This is just the onset."

Logan frowned, "What about tomorrow, your dinner with the Count?"

"I'll be okay for that. Anyway we won't be alone for very long."

"Damn right you won't be." Logan frowned. He was about to say more when he caught sight of his watch. "Damn it. We better get back."

He rose from the couch reluctantly and began to put himself back together. Max followed suit. 

"I think I better stop in the powder room before I go back in there," she said.

Logan smiled and pointed to a doorway. "This room has its own. Ladies first."

Max smiled and went to wash up while Logan pondered about this latest complication to their plans.

End of Chapter Twenty-Seven…TBC…


	28. The Temperature is Rising

****

The Moon is Not Enough by ThePekingNoodle

-----------------------------

Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Temperature is Rising

__

In which our hero and heroine must figure out how to deal with our villain and our heroine's condition at the same time…

Logan walked Max to the Ladies Room but before she went in, he put a hand lightly on her arm to stop her. She looked at him curiously.

"Max, if you go back in there the Count is going to want to take you home tonight…"

She looked at him as realization dawned, "…and we don't want him to take me to Fogle Towers."

"Not to mention I don't want you alone with him while you're…you know."

Max gave him a look of annoyance. "I can handle myself. It isn't that bad yet."

Logan said one word in answer to that. "Arnold."

Max flushed but let it drop. "So what do you want to do then?"

"Why don't I tell the Count that you were very upset by our conversation and you left in a snit." Logan suggested.

Max shrugged. "Guess that'll do. How do you want me to get home?"

Logan had already pulled out his cell phone and was speaking into it softly. He snapped it closed and smiled at her. "The limo is waiting downstairs for you. He'll drop you home and come back for Jondy and me."

"Why don't I just wait in the limo for you?" Max asked. 

"I thought that might be boring. No telling if we can get away too quickly without raising his suspicions."

"I'll wait for twenty minutes. If you aren't down by then, I'll head home."

Logan glanced quickly down the hall to be sure they were alone, and assured that they were, he leaned in to kiss her. "I'll get out of here as quickly as I can," he promised. Her lips were hot on his and he wanted nothing more than to leave with her, especially when Max pressed herself up against him and he felt her soft warmth in his arms. He tore himself away and sighed, "I better get back inside before the Count comes looking for you and ruins our plan."

"Hurry home." Max said with a sultry smile as she sauntered toward the waiting elevators. Logan watched until the doors closed behind her, and then reluctantly went back to the ballroom.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When he returned to the ballroom, Jondy and the Count were deep in flirtation at their table. Logan allowed himself to give the Count an annoyed glance and then pointedly sat down and dropped an arm around Jondy's shoulders, pulling her almost into his lap.

When Jondy looked up at him he dropped a quick kiss on her lips and then said pointedly,

"Did you miss me?"

Jondy smiled at him and purred, "The Count has been entertaining me quite well." She looked around, "Where's your ex-whatever she is?"

The Count smiled as Logan frowned and said. "She was upset by our conversation and left in a huff."

"She's being difficult?" Jondy said. "I thought you said there were no entanglements there."

Logan shrugged, "There are no real legal ones, but she could make things messy if she wanted to. I'll deal with her."

The Count was listening intently with a small smile on his face. 

Logan turned to look directly at him; "Since Max has left I'm sure you'll be going to see your other acquaintances here." It was a clear dismissal.

The Count was unruffled. "But of course." He rose and took Jondy's hand in his, bowing over it and dropping a light kiss on it. "Au revoir, mademoiselle. It has been a pleasure meeting you. One I hope to repeat soon."

Jondy smiled at him and Logan glared. He stood abruptly and pulled Jondy up with him.

"Let's dance." 

Jondy followed with a shrug. The count stood watching as they made their way on to the dance floor and then with a satisfied smile he vanished into the crowd.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Jondy giggled once she was alone with Logan on the dance floor. "Nice display of caveman tactics there."

Logan ignored her comment. "What happened while we were gone?"

"I arranged to meet him for lunch tomorrow. He thinks he has me reeled in." Jondy said smugly. "What did Max arrange?"

"She arranged dinner with him tomorrow." Logan said and fell silent.

Jondy waited a moment and then prodded, "But?"

"There's a slight complication. Max is going into…heat." He admitted.

Jondy smiled wickedly, "Now that could be interesting." 

Logan gave her a look and she laughed at his annoyance.

"Max can handle herself, Logan."

"It's not herself I'm worried about. I've seen what the heat does to X5 females." Logan replied. 

"Is she actually in heat or does she just think it's coming?" Jondy wanted to know.

Logan felt himself flushing slightly as Jondy gave him a long look, "So that's why you two were gone for so long…" She smiled smugly clearly enjoying his discomfort.

Logan whirled Jondy in a spin, giving himself time to recover his composure. "That's not important. Tomorrow is. We can't risk…"

"Max giving the Count more than you want her to?" Jondy said wisely. "What's the big deal anyway, Logan? It's a normal biological condition for X5s. It doesn't mean anything. And it's one way to make sure the Count isn't thinking straight."

"So what, whenever you go into heat you just hit it with the closest thing in pants and then forget about it?" Logan demanded.

Jondy shrugged, "It's the way we were made." Logan continued to look at her and she became annoyed, "You know the rest of us didn't have it as easy as Max did. Survival was the most important thing, not worrying about an occasional episode of casual sex."

"Max doesn't work that way." Logan said suppressing the surge of doubt Jondy's words created when they were coupled with his memory of what had almost happened with Max and Arnold during Max's last heat episode. "The Count's gone. Let's get out of here."

He turned and stalked off of the dance floor. Jondy followed him her posture indicating her own annoyance at his words to her. 

When they arrived in the lobby the limousine was just returning from dropping Max off.

Logan handed Jondy in wordlessly and followed after her. There was a strained silence for a few minutes.

"Jondy, I apologize. I didn't mean to imply that you." He stopped not sure how to continue.

"Were a cheap ho?" Jondy finished for him. "Don't sweat it. I don't. I'm not your problem anyway. Max is and what you do between you is not my business."

Logan wasn't sure if she really had forgiven him but he decided it was best to let it rest.

There was a silence for a few minutes. When they pulled up to Fogle Towers, Jondy broke the silence. 

"Is there anywhere else I can stay tonight? Not to diss your hospitality but given the givens I'd prefer somewhere that might be…quieter…tonight."

Logan stared at her. "I'm sure it's fine if you stay. It's not like we're going to go wild animal on you."

"Yeah well you know my hearing and all."

Logan sighed and gave in. "Let me call a friend. Bling would probably be happy to put you up for the night." He made the call and quickly arranged for Jondy to spend the night at Bling's place. "He'll bring you back in the morning so we can get you set for your lunch with the Count." Logan said. " Jondy, I was out of line earlier. I don't think you're cheap or a whore. I'd really like to get to know you better once this is all over with. If you can stand it that is?"

Jondy was no proof against Logan's charm. She smiled and held out a hand, "No hard feelings. And I'd like that. Seeing as how you're my sister's significant other and all."

"Good night." Logan said pressing her hand before releasing it and turning to go.

"Good night. Oh and Logan…" He stopped and looked back, "don't let Max wear you out too much tonight. You've got to hold up for about 48 hours." 

Before he could reply she closed the door to the car. He could have sworn he heard a muffled laugh as it pulled away.

****

End of Chapter Twenty-Eight…TBC…


	29. Sweet Dreams

****

The Moon Is Not Enough by ThePekingNoodle

----------------------------

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Sweet Dreams

__

In which our hero gets a surprise when he arrives home from the ball…

Logan let himself quietly into the penthouse at Fogle Towers. He felt a bit strange, not sure what kind of mood he would find Max in. Her last heat period had been difficult for both of them and he was somewhat apprehensive about how this one was going to play out.

The apartment was silent and dark. He had shutdown his system before they left for the party, so not even the hum of his computers broke the quiet.

He pulled off his tuxedo jacket and draped it over his arm, loosening his tie as he walked toward the master bedroom. The bedroom was dark but a stray beam of moonlight bisected the bed, illuminating Max's sleeping form. She was lying on her side, clutching her pillow; her dark hair spilled across her back and shoulders.

"Max?" Logan whispered softly. She murmured and stirred slightly but didn't wake. Logan dropped his jacket on a soft chair and walked to the bed where he stood looking down at his sleeping wife. He face was slightly flushed and there was a faint coating of sweat that made her skin glisten golden in the moonlight.

He gently brushed her hair aside so he could see her face. Once again she murmured softly but didn't rouse. Logan was getting concerned. Max was always a light sleeper. He frowned and looked around the room as if there would be an answer there. Then he saw the bottle of pills on his dresser. Under them was a slip of paper. He moved the bottle aside and picked up the paper. He kicked off his shoes and went into the bathroom to read it. 

__

Logan;

I don't think tonight is the night for us to try to deal with my heat. Not with all that's going down. So I've taken enough of these to put me to sleep for the night. I'd rather we have some privacy and clear heads when we…anyway you know what I mean. I love you.

Max

Logan didn't know if he should be relieved or annoyed. They were two mature adults and married. Surely they should be able to deal with this situation. But then he thought about what had happened earlier at the ball, and reconsidered. Maybe Max was right and they should postpone the heat and what came with it, until after they dealt with the Count the next day. He only hoped Max would be all right to deal with Ryan. Jondy's words about heat earlier had bothered him more than he wanted to admit.

Logan decided he'd see how Max seemed in the morning and if a change in plans seemed warranted, they'd come up with something. Decision made, he quickly washed up and stripped down to a pair of boxers. Re-entering the bedroom he raised the covers and slid into the bed next to Max. She shifted restlessly and he pulled her into his arms, cradling her head on his shoulder. She was slightly warmer than normal but if he hadn't known about the heat he probably wouldn't have noticed. 

"Logan…" she whispered and snuggled against him with a contented smile on her face. Logan smiled himself and dropped a light kiss on the top of her head before he closed his own eyes and let himself drop off to sleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When Logan awoke the next morning the bed was empty. He heard the sound of the shower running and smiled at the picture it conjured up of his wife. He briefly debated joining her, but the memory of what they needed to do today intervened. With a sigh he sat up and swung his legs out of the bed. _Get a grip. First we deal with the Count and then you take Max somewhere private where you can…_ he told himself sternly.

He pulled on a T-shirt and headed for the kitchen. He figured he might as well make a good breakfast for the two of them. He'd shower and dress once Max finished up. Staying out of the way of temptation seemed like the plan of the day.

"Good morning." Max's voice interrupted his reverie as he stood watching the pancakes he had decided on. She was wearing a fluffy red robe and with no makeup and her hair pulled back into a loose ponytail she looked about fifteen years old. She walked over to him and he smiled as he leaned in to give her a kiss.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." He teased. "Hungry?"

"Starving." Max said looking on greedily as he expertly flipped the pancakes onto a waiting plate. 

"Those are for you. Coffee's made. I'll join you in a minute." Logan directed as he poured more batter into the pan. 

Max was already on her way to the counter and she set her plate down before walking over to pour coffee into the two waiting mugs. She handed one to Logan as she passed him on her way back and then hopped up onto the barstool and began to eat. 

"How are you feeling?" Logan asked cautiously.

Max shot him a look and then smiled teasingly, "Like I could eat more than just pancakes for breakfast." She let her eyes travel over him, making her meaning clear.

A look of faint panic came into Logan's eyes and Max stifled a laugh. Then he caught on and he grinned at her. "It would serve you right if I took you up on that," he threatened. 

"You better take me up on that…" Max paused for effect, "after we take care of the Count today," she finished.

Logan's pancakes were ready and he seated himself next to her and busied himself pouring syrup on them. "I fully intend to." He grew serious. "You sure you're going to be okay with him later?"

Max frowned at him. "I'll be fine." 

"I was thinking we could change the plan if we had to…" Logan began.

Max put down her fork and turned to look at Logan. "I'm going to be fine. I can deal with the heat," she said with emphasis. "Or don't you trust me?"

Logan hesitated, "I trust you, Max. But I'm not so sure I trust your hormones."

Max looked like she was about to get angry, but she took a breath, "Okay I can see why you say that. But I can control it. I promise. And if I can't, I'll call for backup."

"Backup?" Logan asked.

"Jondy or you." Max. sighed. "It'll be okay, Logan. I love you. I'm not gonna let my screwed hormonal system mess us up. Trust me? Please?"

Logan wasn't proof against her look and he smiled and then leaned over to kiss her. Her lips were soft and warm and despite his intention he found himself deepening the kiss and reaching over to pull her onto his lap. Max came willingly. They were happily exploring each other's mouths when they were interrupted. 

"If that's what you two are doing to get ready for today we're in big trouble already."

Jondy stood there laughing as they pulled apart guiltily and Max transferred back to her chair. Logan flushed as Jondy let her eyes run knowingly over him noticing the effect Max had had on him. "I'm wondering who exactly is in heat here," she said knowingly.

"I'm going to shower and dress." He hastily rose and excused himself, ignoring the faint giggles he heard behind him as he headed away from the two girls.

****

End of Chapter Twenty-Nine…TBC…


	30. Fever

****

Reaching for The Moon byThePekingNoodle

Chapter Thirty: Fever…

__

In which our heroine is given some words of wisdom from her sister…

When Logan emerged from showering he found Max and Jondy comfortably ensconced in his living room watching one of his extensive DVD collection. He noticed that the remainder of the pancake batter was gone and the kitchen was shining. 

"Thanks for the cleanup," he smiled at the two of them.

"Least we could do seeing as how I finished off your pancake batter." Jondy smiled back. She looked at her watch. "Gee right about now, the Count must be starting to realize that I'm not going to show up for lunch."

Max laughed. "That's going to be the least of his worries later on. I can't wait until our dinner date."

Logan seated himself next to Max and she moved over to snuggle next to him. He didn't think much of it until he felt a small hand resting on his thigh and beginning to inch up his leg. He noticed that Max seemed to be a bit warmer than she had been the night before. 

"Um, Max, maybe I should go work on the arrangements for later." 

Max looked down with a start and saw what she was doing with her hand. She flushed as she met Jondy's knowing eyes. 

"Logan, can I talk to Max in private?" Jondy suddenly said.

Logan had missed the look between the two of them, but he shrugged and got up. "Like I said, I need to work on making sure everything is in place for later. I'll be in my computer room."

Jondy jumped up as well. "Come on let's go for a walk."

Max rose and followed her to the hallway. Jondy walked to the service stairway and opened the door. "Can we get to the roof this way?"

"Yes." 

Within moments the two girls were seated in a flat corner of the roof. It was gray and breezy but at least it wasn't raining.

"So spill it, Max. What's the big deal about your being in heat?" Jondy wanted to know. "Logan seems cool with it. Why are you making it such a big thing?"

Max shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe because last time I almost got it on with another guy. If Logan hadn't come in time, I would have." She shuddered at the memory of Arnold.

"So? It's heat. Makes you do things you normally wouldn't, but if you spend your life worrying about it…" Jondy shrugged not understanding. 

"Have you ever loved someone, Jondy?" Max asked her pointblank.

Jondy laughed. "No way. And I don't intend to if I can help it. It's hard enough keeping one step ahead of the Colonel without added complications."

Max sighed. "Well I love Logan, and I'd hate myself if I did something stupid with some other man because of the heat."

"You don't think Logan would understand?"

"I don't want him to have to."

"Okay." Jondy was silent for a moment. "So tell me why you're making it a big deal with Logan then? You guys are married. You have the means to deal with your urges, and you can't tell me he would be less than accommodating on that score.. Why make it into a big soap opera?"

Max sat dumbfounded as Jondy's words hit home. Finally she said, "You think I'm making it a big deal?"

"If you aren't, tell me why I found you two out of the bedroom this morning when I got here? And why Logan is so jumpy around you right now?"

Max had no answer for Jondy.

"So you think I should just let it all out?" she finally asked. "Go down there and jump Logan?"

"Hell yes. It's what I would do if I were you." Jondy looked at her shrewdly. "If you want to be able to control yourself with the Count tonight, you better do something to take the edge off ahead of time. Girl, I can smell the pheromones from here. Logan's down there, willing and more than able from what I gather, so what the hell are you waiting for?"

"Someone to knock some sense into my head?" Max grinned. "What are you going to do now?" She rose from her seated position.

"Can I use your bike and take a ride?" Jondy asked. "I don't exactly feel like stuffing my ears with cotton and trying to watch movies."

"The keys are on the hook next to the door. Just be careful." Max warned with a smile. 

The two girls headed down from the roof. Max pointed Jondy to the keys and Jondy winked as she headed out. "I'll be back in three hours. You better have your ass out of bed by then 'cause we have a two faced creep to catch tonight."

"If we don't, then I guess you can throw some cold water on us or something." Max teased. She reached over and hugged Jondy briefly before Jondy could leave. "It's cool to have a sister."

Jondy smiled, "yeah it is."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Logan was engrossed in his work and only vaguely noticed the sounds of the girls returning to the apartment. He heard Max padding down the hallway to their room and briefly wondered where Jondy was, but an email came in that needed his attention and he quickly forgot about her.

Several moments later he had answered the email and given the evening's arrangements one last going over. Satisfied, he leaned back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair.

"Do you do that to your hair on purpose?" a voice purred in his ear. "Cause it's damn sexy."

He swiveled his chair and found himself with a lapful of Max. She didn't give him an opportunity to answer but instead leaned in and captured his lips in a long hungry kiss. 

Logan returned it happily; letting his hands roam over her bathrobe clad form.

When she pulled back they were both breathless. Logan looked her over, noticing that she was wearing the red robe once again. "Going to take a shower?" he asked her.

"Only if you join me," Max answered, "but I thought we might want to work up a sweat first. To make it worthwhile to shower, you know." 

"Max?" Logan began, only to have her kiss him again. When she let him up he quickly said before she could distract him again, "Where's Jondy?"

Max smiled smugly. "She went for a ride on my baby. To give us privacy."

Logan met her eyes. "Max? Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"Logan my sister gave me some advice. It was good advice and I intend to take it. So shut up and stop wasting my time." Her hand was resting on his zipper and Logan was intensely aware of his reaction, as well as of the fact that she wasn't wearing anything but her bathrobe. 

He smiled slowly, "Max, I'm at your disposal."

"Good, cause we have about 2 ½ hours before my sister gets back. That's barely going to be enough time to do what I want to with you." Max ran her eyes over him and then slowly rose and took his hand, pulling him to stand next to her. Logan could feel the heat of her skin and he felt heat running through his body in response.

On an impulse he grabbed her and pulled her close to him, letting his hands run over her back and rest on her butt, holding her against his hardness. "So tell me, Max, is heat contagious?" His voice was like rough velvet.

She looked at him in confusion.

"Because right now I feel like I'm burning up." Before she could respond he scooped her into his arms and strode toward their bedroom. "I definitely have the fever, Max, but I'm counting on you having the cure…"

****

End of Chapter Thirty…TBC…


	31. The Cure

****

The Moon is Not Enough by ThePekingNoodle

------------------------------

Chapter Thirty-One: The Cure

__

In which our heroine needs to gather all of her willpower…

Max purred as Logan reached their bedroom and unceremoniously dropped her onto their king-sized bed. 

She rolled to her side and propped her head on an elbow and watched as he swiftly stripped. Without a word he walked to where she lay watching him, and reached down and pushed her robe open, rolling her onto her back so that she lay there for his perusal, her golden skin and dark hair contrasting with the rich red of the robe underneath her. 

Logan's smile was predatory as he came down onto the bed and whispered to her. "So show me exactly what an X5 in heat needs…"

Max's hormones were in full cry and she needed no further urging to reach out for him and do exactly as he asked. Within seconds Logan was lost in the hot, sweet, erotic darkness that was Max. Her mouth was devouring him, while her arms and legs were everywhere at once, and her hair was wrapped around him in silken ropes. Logan moaned softly as he let himself fly with his wife…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jondy let herself quietly into the Penthouse and stood listening before she made her presence known. She was relieved to hear nothing but silence, not even the sound of Logan on his computers breaking it. With a smile she walked down the hall to the master bedroom. She stood outside listening again, but even her X5 hearing couldn't pick up any sounds. Reaching out she pushed open the door and peeked inside, ready to leave as quickly and quietly as she had come if need be. 

Logan and Max were entwined on the bed, a soft sheet covering them from the waist down. Logan's arms were wrapped around Max and she was curled against him. Jondy watched them for a minute, feeling an odd pang at the sight. She wondered what it would be like to make oneself as vulnerable to another as the two of them were to each other. Seen like this, their connection was even clearer than when they were both awake and aware.

"Phony sentimentality." Jondy told herself. She didn't realize she had spoken aloud until Max's eyes opened and she looked sharply at where Jondy stood. Jondy could see the sudden tensing of her muscles as she assessed the possibility of a threat. 

"It's me. Do I need to get that water bucket?" she whispered.

Max smiled, slowly relaxing. "We're good," she whispered back so as not to wake up Logan.

"I hate to disturb this but the date with the Count is in less than two hours." Jondy said to her.

"Thanks. I'll get Logan up and we'll get ready." 

Jondy had turned to leave, when she heard a new voice.

Logan yawned lightly and smiled in her direction, "Hey Jondy. I owe you a thank you." 

Jondy was confused until she saw Max's blush. She smiled teasingly, "Just looking out for my sister."

Logan raised his eyebrows but didn't comment on that, aware that Max was uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation.

"I'm going to let you two get up and dressed." Jondy said and left the room quickly.

Max giggled, and Logan looked at her. "I don't know if Jondy used the best choice of words just then," she explained. 

Logan was suddenly aware of her meaning. "Can I help it if I happen to have an insatiable sex goddess in my bed? You work magic, Max." He pulled her against him and kissed her. Max protested halfheartedly but he ignored her as he explored her mouth.

"Logan…Jondy's here… and we have to get ready…" She tried to push away from him but her body wasn't obeying her brain very well. 

"We'll be very quiet and very quick. I promise." His hands were driving her crazy even as she tried to be rational.

Max gave up as he rolled her onto her back and came over her.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Logan emerged from the bedroom an hour later, freshly showered and dressed in casual slacks and button down shirt. A silk jacket was draped over his arm. He walked into the living room to find Jondy staring out over the gray city. She was wearing a blue silk dress that hugged her curves gently and floated around her knees. 

"Hey." Logan said, not wanting to startle her. 

Jondy turned and smiled at him, not surprised by his presence at all. "Hey. Is Max almost ready?"

"She should be out in a minute." Logan hesitated. "I really did want to thank you. I don't know what you said to Max, but it seemed to be what she needed to hear."

Jondy shrugged. "Just told her what I saw. Nothing special." Logan looked closely and saw a hint of sadness in her eyes. 

"Are you okay?" On impulse, he walked to her and dropped an arm around her shoulders, giving her a hug.

For a moment she resisted but then she relaxed, letting his warmth sooth her tangled nerves. She looked up at him, weighing things in her mind. "Logan," she began.

"I don't know if I should be jealous or happy to see my sister getting so close to my husband." Max's teasing voice intervened. 

Logan and Jondy turned to look at her and the moment was lost. Logan held out his other arm with a smile and Max walked over to join them. 

"This is definitely not something to complain about," he smiled down at both of them. "Two gorgeous girls in my arms."

"Just remember which one you belong to." Max warned, a glint in her eyes. Logan felt the heat in her through the thin black silk sheath she was wearing, and he could have sworn she was purring softly as she snuggled up to him.

"As if I could forget." He smiled down at her.

Jondy pulled away. She grabbed Max's hand and pulled her from Logan. "_You_ need to be careful. We have a mission to complete. You've had your appetizer and you're gonna have to wait for your meal until later."

Max frowned but she knew Jondy was right. "I guess that means I don't get to sit next to Logan in the car?" she sighed.

"You bet it does." Jondy was all business, sensing that she was going to have to be the one to keep Max and the mission on track. Logan seemed to be helpless to control Max in her current condition. Not that she could blame him, given the looks Max was giving him, and the almost overpowering scent of pheromones in the room. Jondy didn't think Logan could consciously smell them the way she could, but she could tell they were affecting him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The limousine Logan had hired pulled up in front of Club Twenty-Nine and the chauffeur hurried around to open the door. Max was about to climb out, when Logan lightly touched her arm. 

"You okay?" He didn't like the feverish look in her eyes.

"I'm gonna be fine. " Max hesitated. "Just don't take too long before you get things rolling."

Logan looked concerned and started to say something, but Jondy intervened. "Max," she said sternly, forcing Max to meet her eyes. "Remember your mission. Control, _soldier_."

Max started at her tone and words, and seemed to snap back to herself. "I'm good." Not allowing Logan any further chance to argue, she climbed out of the car and headed into the club.

Behind her the chauffeur closed the door and returned to the car.

"Drive around the block. Slowly" Logan instructed and then closed the partition between the man and the back of the car. "What was that about?" He turned to Jondy and gave her a long hard look.

Jondy shrugged. "Just something from when we were kids." Logan continued to look at her. "I figured Max needed something to hold onto until we get in there. The heat is hitting her hard."

Logan looked thoughtful, but didn't say anymore. His thoughts were diverted to worry about Max and he dropped the subject. Next to him Jondy sighed softly in relief. Her thoughts were in a jumble and she was glad Logan wasn't pushing her when she was in no shape to answer the questions she had a feeling he was starting to have.

****

End of Chapter Thirty-One…TBC…


	32. Dog in The Manger

****

The Moon is Not Enough by ThePekingNoodle

Chapter Thirty-Two: Dog in the Manger

__

In which Ryan finds out what happens when you fool around with not one but two X5s…

Max strolled confidently into Club Twenty-Nine, well aware of the admiring glances coming her way from the men in the club. Jondy's words had given her a jolt and allowed her to keep the heat at bay, at least for the moment. She hoped that Jondy and Logan would put their plan into effect quickly.

The maitre'd was expecting her and when she gave her name, he ushered her back to a curtained off alcove. 

Pulling the curtains aside he revealed a round table, with wide comfortable banquette seating circling half of it. Count Ryan was already present and a bottle of champagne chilled in an ice bucket next to him. He rose as Max entered. The maitre'd dropped the curtain into place and excused himself and Ryan walked forward to Max. He lifted her hand and lightly kissed it, and then gestured for her to take a seat on the banquette.

"You look charming, Cherie. May I pour you some champagne?" he asked even as he lifted the crystal flute from the table in front of her and filled it with the golden bubbling liquid.

Max smiled and accepted the glass from him, lifting it to take a sip. Ryan seated himself next to her on the banquette and smiled at her. 

"Shall we order our meal or would you prefer to spend some time getting better acquainted?"

"I can wait to order. Is that bruschetta?" Max asked reaching for a piece of the toasted bread.

The count smiled, watching avidly as Max delicately bit into the tidbit. Her eyes met his and she returned his smile. Encouraged he slid closer to her and put his arm around her shoulder. Max could feel the heat of his thigh against hers through the thin silk of her dress and she shivered slightly.

"You are exquisite, Cherie, and I've been wanting to do this since I first saw you." Ryan whispered as he leaned in and began to kiss her. 

Max frantically tried to hold onto her sanity even as her body began to strain against the tight control she was holding. The count's arms came around her and pulled her close, and she was about to lose the battle, when a voice interrupted them. Relief rushed through her in a wave.

"You didn't tell me you planned a threesome." 

The Count pulled back, releasing Max. Jondy stood in front of the curtain to the alcove with an ironic smile on her face.

"Jondy…" the Count stammered. "Why are you here?"

"We did have a dinner date, didn't we?" Jondy said. She walked over and took the Count's champagne flute from the table and sipped from it. Then she let her eyes run over Max. "Maxine isn't it?"

Max nodded silently. 

Jondy slid onto the seat next to the Count. "I didn't plan on a threesome, but I don't have any objections. Conventionality is so boring, don't you think?"

Ryan was nonplussed at her words and he looked at Max gauging her reaction. Max slowly gave him and Jondy a sexy smile. "I had no idea you weren't just another bourgeois American, Jondy. Threesomes can be very interesting."

Jondy's eyes met Max's over the Count's head and they both smiled. Jondy reached over and placed a hand on the Count's thigh, and Max ran one through his hair snuggling closer to him. Ryan smiled and leaned over to kiss Jondy even as he let his hand roam down Max's back. 

"Oh my god!" A new female voice broke into the activities.

Ryan stiffened and slowly straightened. Max and Jondy both had puzzled looks on their faces as all three turned to look at the woman who was standing there staring down at them. Logan stood behind her, holding back the curtain.

"I didn't want to believe you were up to your old tricks, but I see that you are." The woman was tall and well endowed with flaming red hair. She spoke with a very slight accent. 

"Rona, I can explain…" Ryan began.

Her eyes swept over Max and Jondy. "Explain what? Why you are here with these two putas while your family starves in Spain? The bill collectors have been hounding me hourly. And I come here to find you throwing away what little money we have on cheap women and wine. 

"I happen to be anything but cheap." Jondy declared, standing and giving the woman an icy stare. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm his wife."  


"His wife?" Max chimed in, turning to glare at Ryan. She picked up the ice filled champagne bucket and before Ryan could react, upended it over his head. "You lying bastard. All you wanted was my money and my body." She turned to Logan who was looking amused. "Logan. Take me out of here. Please."

"Yes, Logan. Please do." Jondy chimed in. 

Logan held out his arms. "Ladies." Jondy and Max each took an arm. "I wouldn't suggest you plan on staying in Seattle after this." Logan said calmly. "Not to mention, that I believe there are some immigration authorities who are interested in speaking to you."

Ryan's mouth dropped open even further as his wife began to berate him anew, and Logan strolled away with Max and Jondy.

The three could hear Rona all the way to the entrance of the club. Their limousine was waiting outside and Logan opened the rear door for them. He let the girls slide in first and then he followed. As soon as they were settled the car slid smoothly away from the curb.

Jondy had taken the rear-facing seat leaving the other for Max and Logan. 

Jondy and Max both dissolved into the laughter they had been suppressing. "Did you see his face when you appeared and then announced that a threesome was okay?" Max gasped. 

"Not as good as when Rona appeared." Jondy managed to get out between laughs.

"Personally I liked the ice bucket shower Max gave him." Logan observed mildly. That set the two girls off again and it was a few minutes before they managed to regain control.

"Somehow I don't think we'll be seeing anymore of Count Ryan around Seattle after tonight." Jondy said with a grin. 

"Especially since he and his wife will be the headline in tomorrow's tabloids." Logan said.

"You didn't." Max said.

"My photographer friend should be arriving there about now." Logan said glancing at his watch.

The car arrived at Fogle Towers and the chauffeur opened the door. Max and Logan climbed out.

"Aren't you coming?" Max asked Jondy.

Jondy smiled. "I arranged to bunk with Bling again tonight. You two are on your own."

Max smiled at her as Logan took her hand. "Thanks."

"Don't hurry back in the morning, sis." Logan said. "In fact you might not want to hurry back at all tomorrow."  
  
"Logan!" 

Jondy grinned at Max. "Have fun, sis." The door to the limo closed and it slid away from the curve.

Max turned to look up at Logan who was staring down at her. "What?"

"I'm starving," he said. "We didn't get past appetizers earlier."

Max let her heat wash over her. Her voice was low and sultry as she responded to her husband, "Well then, we'll just have to do something about that, won't we?"

"I'm counting on it." The two turned and walked into the building.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Several blocks away, Jondy directed the driver to pull the car to the curb. "I want to walk from here," she said. He nodded and she watched as the car pulled away. When she was sure it was gone, she walked to the payphone on the corner. She sighed in relief when she picked it up and it was working, and then quickly dialed a number.

"X5-210 reporting in." There was a pause. "Yes sir. I understand. I have not been able to get to a secure line previously. Logan Cale is not to be underestimated and I didn't want to risk blowing cover. No sir, those reports are incorrect. He's back with his wife, so the original plan that I seduce him is not an option." She listened a moment more. "Yes, I understand. His wife? She's not a factor. I'll do that. Understood, Colonel." 

Jondy hung up the phone and slowly walked away with a frown on her face. 

****

End of Chapter Thirty-One…TBC…


	33. Brilliant Disguise, NOT

****

The Moon is Not Enough by ThePekingNoodle

Chapter Thirty-Three: Brilliant Disguise, Not.

__

In which our hero draws some conclusions and figures some things out…

Logan stretched out and then looked down at his sleeping wife. Muscles he had forgotten he had, protested, and he ruefully decided that a long hot soak in the Jacuzzi was in order. He debated about waking Max to join him but decided against it. She usually needed little or no sleep, but when she did crash it was usually deep and long. He was pretty sure her heat was finished, and he had a feeling that now was one of those times.

He leaned in and softly kissed her forehead and then slipped out of their bed, pulling the sheets up over her. Max murmured and stirred softly but didn't rouse, confirming his assessment of her condition. A soft smile played over his face as he watched her for a few minutes. Thoughts of their activities in the past twenty-four hours flitted across his mind. He had thought that sex with Max was intense even before this heat, but now he knew how wrong he had been. Her last heat had been difficult for both of them given the state of their relationship at the time, but this one had been something beyond his experiences. 

Still smiling he went into the bathroom and shortly he was settled in the steaming hot Jacuzzi, letting the pulsing jets of water massage and relax his sore and stiff muscles. He made a note to himself to prepare a Jacuzzi for Max when she woke up. 

Half an hour later he climbed out of the tub and wrapped a towel around his lean hips. He briefly toweled his hair dry with another and then he headed to the kitchen. His stomach was growling and he was starving. He decided the fastest thing to do would be to throw something from the freezer into the over to heat while he dressed.

He had found a container of lasagna and was just finished placing it in the oven, when he was startled by a soft female voice. He closed the oven door and turned to face Jondy who was standing in the doorway leading from his computer room, watching him with an amused smile on her face.

"Guess I should have waited a little longer before I came back." Her eyes ran knowingly over him, taking note of his naked chest and bare legs and feet.

Logan flushed slightly. "It's fine," he said shortly. "Max is sleeping and probably will be for a few hours. I was just heating something to eat." He paused then went on, "There's plenty for two if you're hungry."

Jondy nodded, "I could eat something."

"Let me just throw on some clothes and it should be ready." Logan didn't wait for her to answer but strode quickly out of the kitchen. 

When he returned wearing a pair of loose sweatpants and a T-shirt, Jondy had put two place settings on the table and was looking at the wines in his rack.

"This one will be good with the lasagna." Logan pulled out a bottle and handed it to her. "Open it and let it breathe for a few minutes while I get the food out of the oven. Corkscrew is in that drawer and the wine glasses are over there."

Jondy complied, continuing to watch him as he pulled the food from the oven and then brought it over to the table.

Logan poured the wine and then served them both good-sized portions of the food. There was silence for a few minutes as they ate. He finished before she did and sat back, sipping a second glass of wine and watching her thoughtfully. When she finished she started to rise, but he put out a hand and stopped her.

"No, sit. I've been wanting to talk to you and now's as good a time as any. More wine?"

"Why not?" Jondy held out her wineglass. Logan refilled it and she started to take a drink. At his next words she almost choked.

"What are you doing for the Colonel?" Logan asked her point blank, his tone no longer friendly.

"Who?" Jondy hedged caught completely off guard.

"Colonel Donald Lydecker. I know you're working for him." Logan stated flatly. "So let's cut the crap."

There was a silence. Jondy took a gulp of wine. Logan waited her out. 

"What makes you think that I work for the Colonel?" she finally asked. 

"I have my sources. I'm still waiting for your answer."

"I could kill you before you knew what was happening, and before you could call for any help. Why should I answer your questions?" Jondy said calmly.

"One, your mission isn't to kill me or you would have done it already; two, I think you're having doubts about working for the Colonel. And in that case, the only ones who can help you are Max and I.

Jondy was speechless. "How can _you_ help me?" She finally laughed harshly. "You have no idea of the resources the Colonel has."

"And you have no idea of the resources I have." Logan parried. "Come on, Jondy, I've been watching you the last few days. Whatever your mission is, you don't really want to do it. I think you want freedom, but you're afraid of it at the same time. I can help you with that." By the end of his sentence his voice was low and seductive. "Why don't you tell me what you were supposed to do? Was it me or Max you were after?"

"You. The Colonel doesn't know about Max." Jondy finally said. "The Colonel knew about your supposed marital split. I was supposed to meet you and seduce you, get close to you. The Colonel wanted someone next to you to report on what you were doing and to keep tabs on your companies. What better person than your lover?"

"And an X5 at that." Logan finished for her. "It might have even worked if he had tried it six months ago. You're a beautiful and intelligent woman, Jondy. Unfortunately for you, I already have a beautiful and intelligent woman of my own."

"And she looks after what's hers." Max's voice said as her hand rested on Logan's shoulder. Logan hadn't heard her coming and he smiled up at her briefly. Her hair was tousled, and she was wearing her red robe, evidence that she had only just climbed out of their bed.

"Sit down and eat something, Max. Jondy and I were just discussing her future plans." Logan said calmly.

"What future plans might those be?" Max wanted to know, glaring at her sister. "The ones where I kick her ass for thinking she can seduce my husband? Or the ones where she planned on using you for the Colonel's little projects?"

Logan smiled. A deadly smile. "She's going to be working with us."

End of Chapter Thirty-Three…TBC…


	34. Putting It On the Line

****

The Moon is Not Enough

__

AN: Don't drop in shock – the Noodle is back! Real life intervened in a big way in the last month but it seems things are getting back on track and it's gonna be all good, all the time now….

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Chapter 34: Putting it on the Line

In which our couple takes a chance on a sister…

"Hold on just a minute, Logan." Max protested. "You're gonna trust her, knowing that she's been working for the Colonel all along?" She shot a deadly glare at Jondy.

"She didn't turn you in to him." Logan pointed out mildly. "That means something."

"Yeah, that she hadn't figured out the best way to get mileage out of it." Max retorted.

Jondy had been sitting there silently since Logan had dropped his bombshell, but now she opened her mouth to protest. Before she could say anything, Max gave her another glare. 

"I'm not interested, _sister_." With that parting remark she left the room.

"She's right. Why would you trust me knowing I've lied to you all along?" Jondy looked at Logan curiously. 

Logan smiled at her. "What I said. Why didn't you turn Max in to the Colonel?" 

Jondy was silent for a few minutes. "Maybe I was figuring out the best angle."

"I don't think so. I've been watching you. I think you would like to be free of the Colonel and just haven't figured out how to do it. You escaped with Max; how did you get picked up again anyway?"

"After the escape I managed to get to Portland. I lived on the streets for about five years. It wasn't pretty but I survived. Then I hooked up with this guy. He ran a gang. I started to steal for him. We were doing okay but he got ambitious. He decided there was big money in arms dealing and he wanted to play with the big boys. He sent us in to what was supposed to be an abandoned military arms depot to pick up some stuff. Only it wasn't abandoned. Manticore was using it. They had X series there and to make a long story short, I got caught and ID'd. You can just imagine how happy the Colonel was to welcome me back home."

Logan nodded at her story. 

"You already knew all that didn't you?" Jondy stared at him.

"I have my sources. I wanted to see if you were going to give me the truth. You did." He smiled at her. "If you want out from Manticore I can help you. "

Jondy felt a jolt as she took in Logan's mega watt smile. A brief feeling of regret that he was already taken washed through her. "Max is lucky," she said softly. "I kind of wish that she wasn't who she is and that you two had really been split. You wouldn't happen to have a brother would you?"

Logan laughed "Only a cousin and he's pretty much taken." 

"I'd like to get away from Manticore, and if you need me to help you with something in return. I'm in."

"I have something I could definitely use your help with, and in the process I think we can get you off of Lydecker's radar screen." Logan replied. "Why don't you relax while I go talk to Max."

"She doesn't trust me at all." Jondy said. There was a hint of sadness in her face and voice. 

Impulsively Logan leaned over and gave her a hug. "She'll come around. She's hurt that you lied to her but give her time." Jondy sighed and leaned against him for a moment, enjoying the feeling of security Logan seemed to radiate.

"Don't let me interrupt anything." Max said icily. 

Jondy jumped back, but Logan turned and said to Max in a calm voice. "You weren't."

Max glared at him. "What, the idea of a menage a trois interests you? Forget it. I'm not into sharing. Not even with a so-called sister." She turned and headed back to their bedroom. Logan sighed. 

"I'll be back." He left Jondy standing looking after them. "You're going to need some different clothes for what I have in mind, Jondy. Why don't you call Kendra and see if she's free to go shopping with you later today?" The door to the bedroom closed behind him and Jondy smiled as she went to make the call.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When Logan entered the bedroom, Max was standing staring out of the window with her back to him. He could tell by the rigid set of her shoulders that she was not happy. Without words he strode to where she stood and stopped behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him. Max remained stiff in his embrace. 

He smiled to himself and leaned in and blew a soft puff of air into her ear. She refused to respond. Still without words, he began to nibble down her neck, burrowing gently under her long hair. Max remained rigid for a moment, but then he felt a soft shudder run through her as she relaxed into his embrace, against her will. She sighed. 

"You taste like more." Logan whispered to her.

Max turned in his arms and sent a searching look at him. "Why do you believe her?" She asked point blank.

"You mean, am I thinking with my head or with my hormones?" Logan said bluntly.

"She _is_ beautiful and sexy and smart. You're a guy." Max pointed out.

"A guy who has all he can handle, and all he wants standing right here in his arms." Logan leaned in to kiss her.

"She's blonde." Max said avoiding his lips.

Logan stopped, taken aback by her remark. "Is that what's bothering you?"

Max flushed in annoyance. "No. It's just, how can you trust her when she's lied to us all along? For all you know she's out there right now calling in the Colonel and his troops."

"I've known what she is all along." Logan said. "She could have turned you in but she didn't. She wants to be free just as much as you, Max. She wants to be your sister." This time he managed to catch her lips before she could pull away.

Max melted into his kiss and he could feel the tension draining out of her. "You're everything I want and need, Max. I'm in love with _you_. Not with Jondy or anyone else." His voice was husky in her ear.

"God, I'm in love with you too, Logan." Max let her head fall back as Logan began to drop soft kisses on her throat and neck. "It scares me how much."

"I know…" Logan was kissing the valley between her breast now and his hands were roaming over her back. "I want you. Now. Again. Always."

In answer Max reached down and untied the belt of her robe. "Yes," she whispered. "always."

"Always, Max." He drew her to the bed and pulled her onto it with him…

****

End of Chapter Thirty Four…TBC…


	35. A Fork in the Road

****

The Moon is Not Enough by ThePekingNoodle

Chapter Thirty-Five: A Fork in the Road

__

In which good-byes are said and new possibilities open up…

Several days later Logan, Max, and Jondy sat together in Logan's living room. Logan was looking over paperwork while the two women watched impatiently. Finally Max couldn't stand sitting still any longer. She jumped up and began to pace restlessly.

Jondy looked at her and then cocked an eyebrow at Logan in inquiry. "Is she always so restless?"

Logan looked up and smiled as he took in Max. "Always. I thought it was her X5 DNA that caused it."

Jondy shrugged, "Not that I'm aware of. But then again, each one of us is a slightly different mix."

"I heard you two." Max said coming to stand over them. "Logan, haven't you reviewed Jondy's papers enough times?"

"We can't afford any slip ups, Max." Logan said calmly. He folded the papers and slipped them into an envelope, which he handed to Jondy. "They seem to be in order."

""Thanks, Logan." Jondy took the envelope and slipped it into the overnight bag, which was sitting on the floor next to her. 

"You set on the story?" Logan asked.

"Yep. I managed to convince you that I have an extensive expertise in human technology engineering, most notably in the field of nanotechnology. You've been worried about what's going on in your labs so you decided to send me out to check up on them for you."

"And once you get there, there will sadly be an explosion that not only destroys the labs and the records of their work, but most unfortunately kills you." Max said.

"But only after I've reported back to Lydecker that the work there appears to have headed off in the wrong direction, and isn't going to be of any use to the X program." Jondy added. 

"And then you head off into Canada using those papers and your new identity. In about six months or so I'll contact you and set you up in a new permanent identity. You get the Colonel off my back, and I get you out of Manticore for good. Everyone ends up with what they want." Logan finished.

Jondy's eyes met his. "Not quite everything they want, but it'll do." There was a tinge of sadness in her voice and expression. Max looked from one to the other and dropped down to sit on the arm of the couch next to Logan. He dropped a hand on her knee and squeezed it reassuringly.

"You'll be good, Jondy." He gave her a smile. 

"I'm made to be good." Jondy said. "Maybe next time my timing won't suck like it did this time."

She stood and picked up the overnight case. "I better get going if I'm going to catch that flight you arranged."

"The car is waiting downstairs." Logan said.

Max and Logan walked with Jondy to the doors of the elevator. She looked at Max with a question in her eyes. Max hesitated but then she stepped forward and gave Jondy a hug. "Take care…sis."

Jondy smiled and hugged her back. "You too. And take care of Logan. You're lucky."

"I know."

Jondy stepped back from Max and turned to Logan. "Thanks, Logan." 

He smiled down at her. "Anything for Max's sister. You're one of the family now. If you need anything you have the emergency contact information."

"Engraved on my memory." Jondy smiled. On impulse she reached up and pulled Logan down to her. She gave him a swift kiss and then before Max or Logan could respond, she stepped into the open elevator. 

Logan looked at her in bemusement, and Max sympathetically. 

"Take care of each other. And if you need another X5 to kick some butt, you just have to call."

The elevator doors closed on Jondy, and Max turned to Logan.

"Max…I…" he began.

Max smiled. "I know. You can't help it. I'm just happy I met you before my sister did."

Logan dropped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "Interested in going for a ride before dinner?'

"What did you have in mind?"

"It isn't raining for once and I thought the Ninja could use a workout. Want to hit the Needle?'

"You hate heights." 

Logan shrugged. "You don't. I just thought you might like to head up there since it's been a while."

Max grinned. "How about I change and you pack some food to bring along? We can make a picnic out of it?"

"Sounds like a plan." 

****

End of Chapter Thirty-Five…TBC…


	36. Interior Decorating

****

The Moon Is Not Enough by ThePekingNoodle

Chapter Thirty-Six: Interior Decorating

__

In which our hero and heroine have some down time… and find out about company coming…

Several days later Max wandered out of their bedroom in the early morning to hear Logan exclaim softly, "Yes."

Curious, she headed into the computer room. Logan was engrossed in reading an email and didn't appear to notice her. She glided up behind him and softly placed her hands over his eyes. "Boo," she whispered.

"Max…" his hands came up to pull hers down from his eyes, and he swiveled his chair to face her. With a grin he pulled her onto his lap and proceeded to kiss her thoroughly. She melted into his embrace willingly, running her fingers though his spiky hair. 

When they surfaced for air, she looked at him. "What were you reading? More importantly what was so important that it got you out of bed so early? I thought I was the one who didn't sleep."

He smiled at her. "Jondy emailed to the secure server. She's in and the Colonel appears to have bought her story. She's going to spend the next couple of days sending him back the reports we prepared and then, Kaboom, no more facility and no more Jondy. At least as far as the Colonel's concerned."

"That doesn't explain why you're up so early." Max pointed out. "Don't tell me you suddenly developed super hearing and the email coming in woke you up."

Logan looked a bit sheepish. "I've been worried that we haven't heard from Jondy, so I rigged my PDA to chime when emails came in, then I left it next to the bed on my side."

"So how come I didn't notice it going off?" Max frowned.

Logan gave her a smug look. "Because your handsome and virile husband wore you out last night, and you were sleeping the sleep of the dead?" 

Max made as if to rise from his lap. "Oh you…"

Logan just looked at her with an eyebrow cocked and a grin. "Yes?"

"Ego much." Max retorted.

In answer Logan pulled her back into a kiss that left both of them with elevated pulse rates. "Ego?" he asked when he finally released her lips.

Max smiled and leaned in to kiss him again, "Let me try that again. _Maybe_ there's some skill involved…" She suddenly jumped as Logan reached down and lightly swatted her butt. "Hey!"

"Didn't you ever learn not to question a man's expertise in matters of the bedroom? Male egos are fragile things you know and they require …" Max interrupted his teasing with a nip on his neck, "…careful…" Another nip, followed by her hands quickly undoing the buttons of the shirt he was wearing, "…tending …ah…Max…keep that up…" She continued with her work, ignoring his words.. "… and I won't be responsible for my actions…"

"That's…" she gasped, as her shirt went flying. "…the…oooooh…" his lips found the sensitive spot at the base of her throat and began to nibble sensuously. "…idea…"

The two were quiet except for soft sighs and murmurs as various items of clothing were tossed carelessly around the room. Suddenly there was an ominous creak, and before either one of them could react, the desk chair collapsed under them, spilling them to the floor in a tangle of clothing and limbs.

They looked at each other in momentary chagrin and then simultaneously burst into laughter. 

"I guess that chair wasn't designed for strenuous activities." Max teased when she was able to talk again.

"Clearly not. Next time I'll be sure to order the heavy duty, all purpose one." Logan agreed.

Their laughter faded as they continued to look at each other as they lay there, tangled together on the computer room's area rug. 

"Good thing I had this rug put in here last week." Logan observed. "Cushioned our fall a bit."

"Guess we should get up from here." Max said, attempting to disengage herself from him and stand.

"I like the get up part." Logan teased her and his arms tightened around her. She was suddenly intensely aware of his physical state, pressed as closely together as they were.

"Me too," she purred making no further moves to stand. "What do you propose we do about it?" She deliberately wiggled against him.

"I have some ideas but I'm gonna need your help." His breathing was definitely heavy, she noticed in satisfaction. His hands found her butt and pulled her more closely against him.

"I'm at your disposal." Max squirmed once more, a devilish look in her eyes. Logan smiled to himself as he noted her rapid pulse rate.

"Yeah…let me…that's it…" The remainder of their clothing soon decorated the shelves and desks of the room, and words were once again forgotten, as the two lovers proceeded to thoroughly christen the new rug.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Much later the two were disturbed from where they lay, content in each others arms, by the soft beeping of Logan's computer. 

"Damn," he said, looking up in annoyance from playing gently with Max's hair. The beeping continued and he sighed. "I better check that out."

Max pouted but rolled off his chest and watched in admiration as he stood and walked over to his main monitor. She giggled as he plucked her shirt off of it and then had to untangle the keyboard from her bra.

Logan shot her a mock glare that dissolved into a smile as he looked at her slender form stretched out on the rug.

"This better be important." He muttered as his fingers sped over the keys. His smile faded as he read the email that had opened in front of him. "Damn it."

Max was beside him on the instant, all teasing forgotten as she heard the seriousness in his voice and perused the screen.

__

Archie and Veronica;

Some kissin' cousins are heading out your way and I don't think you really want to entertain them. Contact me soonest so I can fill you in.

Betty

"What does it mean?" she asked.

"Jondy must have found out something from the Colonel. We need to make contact - she clearly doesn't want to send it over the net."

Their eyes met as they wondered what fate was about to throw at them now.

****

End of Chapter Thirty-Six…TBC


	37. Kissin' Cousins

****

The Moon Is Not Enough by ThePekingNoodle

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Kissin' Cousins

__

In which our hero and heroine find out what the Colonel's recent "vacation" was about…

Logan had been trying for several days to get in touch with Jondy with little success. He had reached her on her secure cell twice, but each time she had not been in a private location where she could talk freely. 

She had tried to reach him back several times when he had similarly been unavailable. He was seriously considering making a trip to the labs to meet with her personally if he wasn't able to speak to her, when his phone rang.

"Hello?" 

"Logan it's me." Jondy's familiar voice came over the line.

"I was about to hop on a plane to head out there. What's this about kissin' cousins and the Colonel?"

Jondy sighed. "I found out what his trip to South Africa was about, and thought you and Max should know about it."

"Hold on and let me get Max in here before you go any further." Logan placed the call on hold and went to find Max. Within five minutes the two were back and he put the call on speaker so Max could listen with him. "Go ahead Jondy."

"The South Africans have been working on their own version of the Manticore program for a while now. Only difference is that instead of genetic engineering, they opted to take a more technological route. They've developed some kind of an implant powered by a microchip. It's inserted into the base of the skull. The effect of it is to artificially rev up its recipient by tampering with brain chemistry and functions. I hear tell that the soldiers it produces, which they call the Red Series, are as strong or stronger than the X5s. But the real kicker is that the implant blocks the pain receptors. They can be badly injured but not feel any pain. Not a good thing in the long run but short term it can make them nearly unbeatable."

Logan and Max exchanged glances and Logan whistled. "And that's why the Colonel was so interested in my company's implant technology. He wants something similar to what the South Africans have, to use in the X series. The combination of the genetic engineering for enhanced abilities plus the chip enhancement would be invaluable in his eyes."

"And he made the trip to South Africa as a backup to see what he could get of their technology in the meantime." Max added.

" I don't know exactly what he got as far as the technology goes, but the word I received is that he brought back a couple of the Red series with him. Maybe he plans to test them out to see if the implant does what the South Africans claim it does. I just thought you two should know. Logan is on his radar and the Colonel is slippery." Jondy told them. 

"You don't think he has an inkling about Max?" Logan asked her, his concern evident in his voice.

"Not about Max specifically, but he does have an idea that one of the renegades is in Seattle. Knowing the Colonel, I wouldn't put it past him to use the Red series as bait for a trap for the X5." 

"Duly noted. We'll be extra careful until we get this sorted out." Logan told her. "How are you? Ready to execute the plan?"

Jondy laughed. "Ready and eager. I delivered your instructions to your manager at the labs, and he's just about got everything in place. The 'industrial accident' is set for tomorrow. I should be in Canada the day after."

"Be careful, Jondy." Max said. 

"I intend to be. This girl is ready for a taste of freedom." Jondy paused. "I can't thank you and Logan enough for making it possible."

"Just get out safely and let us know when you're clear. "Logan answered her. "That's good enough."

"Thanks again, Logan." Jondy said softly. "I'm going to miss you two."

"If everything goes according to plan we'll hook up with you in about six months." Logan promised. "And we'll stay in touch in the meantime."

"I better go. Got some packing to do." 

"Bye Jondy." Max said.

"Talk to you soon." Jondy said and then there was a click and a dial tone as the phone was disconnected.

"So what do you think about this Red Series thing?" Max turned to Logan.

Logan was frowning. "Needless to say I don't like it at all. I want to see what I can dig up on the web about this program. Sebastian probably has something on it in his files as well." He was already typing into his keyboard as he spoke. Max smiled to herself as she watched him quickly lose himself in his research.

"We still on for meeting Original Cindy at CRASH tonight?" Max asked. "We did promise her."

Logan looked up, "Huh? Oh yeah, that's fine. I just need to get this started…" and he was once more lost in his work.

Max smiled to herself as she leaned down to drop a light kiss on his head before leaving the room. She looked at her watch and decided that she didn't have enough time for a ride on her bike. It wasn't raining, so she grabbed a jacket and headed up to the roof to do some thinking about the information that Jondy had given to her.

****

End of Chapter Thirty-Seven…TBC…


	38. A Night Out

****

The Moon is Not Enough by ThePekingNoodle

Chapter Thirty-Eight: A Night Out

__

…in which a quiet night out turns into a near miss…

When Max came down from the roof, Logan was still sitting at his computers. She checked the time and then quietly walked over to stand behind him. When he didn't appear to notice her, she reached down and put her hands over his eyes.

"You know I could've been anyone sneaking up behind you," she observed conversationally.

Logan chuckled, "And you'd have a hole blown in you right about now if you were." With a move that took even her off balance, he spun his chair and she looked down to see a gun pointing at her. 

Max's hands went to her hips and she glared at Logan. "Let me guess. My dear sister taught you that move."

"She thought it was remiss of you not to have taught me yourself." Logan said mildly, reaching over and setting the gun down on his desk as he rose from his chair. Max found herself looking up into his eyes, which held a wicked sparkle. 

She refused to back down and continued to glare at him. "Nice move, pointing a loaded gun at your wife."

"Are you sure it was loaded?"

"It better be or I'll be angry at you." 

Logan laughed as he took her face in his hands and leaned in to kiss her. "Max, you never cease to amaze me. You want me to point a loaded gun at you?"

"If you're pointing a gun at anyone it better be loaded." She managed to get out before his lips met hers. She sighed as he dropped his hands to her shoulders and pulled her to him. 

When Logan raised his head from hers the look in his eyes caused her to catch her breath. "I've neglected you the past few days, while I was setting up the lab accident and Jondy's escape," he observed. 

Max melted bonelessly against him. "Yes, you have."

"I need to make it up to you." Logan's hands were stroking up and down her back as he spoke.

"You do." Max's hands were similarly busy.

Logan bent his head and kissed her again. When he finished he began to drop kisses along her neck and down to her shoulders. 

"Logan…we're supposed to meet Original Cindy at CRASH in a little while…" Max protested half-heartedly.

"CRASH isn't going anywhere anytime soon. I'm sure Cindy will still be there when we get there."

"Logan…" Max gasped as he pulled her shirt over her head and proceeded to kiss his way down from her neck. His hands unhooked her bra clasp and then he was busy teasing her, as his hands grasped her waist holding her still for his ministrations. Max realized she was leaning back against the desk even though she had no idea how they had arrived there. She forgot all rational thought as she felt her jeans slide down her legs along with her bikini briefs. Logan was kneeling in front of her now and she moaned as his tongue circled her navel and continued downward to where his hands were already very busy.

Not long after Max let out a soft cry. Logan looked up in satisfaction as she leaned back against the desk, eyes closed and a flush on her face. He stood and took her hands in his pulling her up against him.

Max's eyes flew open and she looked at him. "You're still wearing all of your clothes," she said, accusation in her voice.

"What do you plan to do about it?" Logan asked with a smug smile, pushing up against her. The feel of the rough denim of his jeans on her already sensitized flesh had Max shivering. 

"Nothing. I think it's sexy." Max said softly as her hands found the zipper to his jeans and slid it down. She reached inside and her eyes widened in shock. "Logan Cale going commando?" she said even as she slid him free of his confinement.

Logan grasped her waist and lifted her so that she was sitting on the desktop. "What are you going to do about it?" he challenged.

Max smiled. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him to her. "This…" 

It was Logan's turn to moan as Max teased him, "Max…I need to…"

"Yes?" she said innocently, pulling him slightly into her and then pulling back from him. 

"Damn it, Max"

Max continued to tease him for several moments but then Logan had had enough. With a rough groan he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him as he pushed forward. This time they both cried out in satisfaction after a short while. Logan leaned forward and dropped his head onto Max's shoulder, and they stayed there for several moments as their breathing normalized and their pulse rates dropped.

Max was the first to speak. "That was a new use for this desk," she commented idly.

Logan grinned ruefully. "It's going to be difficult to work here from now on. My mind is going to be distracted everytime I sit down here."

"We could have gone elsewhere." Max pointed out.

"Where's the fun in that?"

They looked at each other and smiled. Logan straightened and lifted Max into his arms. "We need to shower if we're ever going to get to CRASH."

Max sighed. "I guess so. Suddenly CRASH isn't so attractive."

"Think of it as anticipation." Logan said to her as he strode into their bedroom. He let her down onto her feet and began to strip off his clothing. "Meet you in the shower." He gave her a light swat on her rump as she turned to the bathroom.

"I thought we were going to CRASH?"

"So?"

"You think we're going to make it if we share a shower?"

"We'll make it…. eventually…"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

When they walked into CRASH several hours later, it was to a scene of chaos. Tables and chairs were overturned and glass littered the floor. Patrons milled around in clumps, waiting to speak to the Sector Police who were busy interviewing them.

"Max." Original Cindy was waving to them from a corner. They started to walk over to her only to be stopped by a police officer. Logan pulled out his ID and a few folded bills and after a moment the officer waved them on.

"What happened?" Max hugged her friend.

"Don't exactly know. The place was hopping as usual, when suddenly these four Incredible Hulks came stomping in. They roughed up the bartender, emptied the cash register and then trashed the place."

Max and Logan exchanged glances. "Weapons?"

"Sugah, they didn't need no weapons. Couple of the patrons tried to rush 'em and they sent 'em flying across the room. Pete broke a chair over one of their heads and the hulk kept on coming like he never felt nothing. They were scary."

"Did they say anything?" Logan asked. 

"You might wanna ask Pete." Original Cindy nodded to where the bartender was sitting in a corner with a stunned look on his face. 

Logan walked over to him and spoke to him for a few minutes. Max and Original Cindy waited for him to return. Logan shrugged as if to say he hadn't found out anything. "Why don't Max and I drop you off home?" he said to Cindy. "Not going to be much fun to be had here tonight.

Original Cindy shook her head. "Nah. I'm going to hit another club with lickety chick over there once the cops finish with her." She indicated a voluptuous blonde who was giving a statement to one of the police.

"You sure?" Max asked.

"Sure as shootin'"

Max and Logan were on their way home when she looked over at him. "Okay spill. What did the Hulks have to say to Pete?"

Logan gave her a sidelong look. "Can't get anything by you, can I?"

"Nope."

He frowned. "They asked him if he'd heard anything about anyone in town who was faster and stronger than the norm. If there were any especially good cat burglars working the town. He told them no and then they went on to trash the place. He heard one of them say to another on the way out, 'This oughta get the attention of the one we want.'"

Max drew in a breath. "You think they were the soldiers Jondy told us about. They're trying to flush out the X5 the Colonel thinks is in town."

"So it seems, Max, so it seems."

The two lapsed into silence as they considered the night's events.

****

End of Chapter Thirty-Eight…TBC…


End file.
